


Hosen runter!

by KMZ



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gotham, Jimwald, M/M, Nygmobblepot, gobblepot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Edward Nygma ist auf Rache aus und lockt sowohl Pinguin, als auch Jim Gordon in eine perfide Falle, um gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen. Die Operation: Hosen runter! läuft an. Die Welt steht Kopf und Jim Gordon muss eine aufregende Reise an einen kuriosen Ort voller seltsamer Geschehnisse machen, um einen schrägen Vogel zu töten, den er eigentlich lieber retten will. [Gordon x Cobblepot], [Nygma x Cobblepot]





	1. Chapter 1

„Du weißt, was morgen für ein Tag ist, Oswald?“  
Edward Nygma hatte ein extrem breites Grinsen im Gesicht, doch seine Augen blieben eigentümlich leer, als er Pinguin fragend ansah. Ed stand hoch aufgeschossen vor dessen Schreibtisch und blickte herablassend auf ihn hinab. Oswald Cobblepot hatte gerade als Inhaber des Bürgermeisteramtes eine der vielen Glückwunschkarten für einen neugegründeten Hühnerverein unterschrieben und sah nun erstaunt hoch. Über sein Gesicht huschte ein fragender Ausdruck, der abgelöst wurde von sichtlicher Freude.  
„Ed, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dir das Datum merkst, an dem man dich aus Arkham entlassen hat.“  
„Natürlich tue ich das und ich weiß auch, wem ich das zu verdanken habe. Es ist zwar erst einen Monat her, dass ich Arkham verlassen durfte, doch es kommt mir vor, als wäre ich schon seit einem Jahr wieder in Freiheit.“ Es war kaum zu glauben, doch Nygmas Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter. Die perfekten, weißen Zähne blitzten sogar auf. Seine dunklen Augen waren allerdings nun unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern verborgen, als wenn er genau wüsste, dass er die Kälte darin unbedingt verbergen müsste.  
Seit einiger Zeit war er nun schon Cobblepots Stabschef, der als Bürgermeister von Gotham zu ungeahnter Form auflief. Oswald nahm seine Aufgabe sehr ernst, doch darüber hinaus zog am Horizont ein Unwetter auf. Nicht nur, dass Cobblepot der festen Überzeugung war, dass ihn und Edward Liebe verband, nein, er hatte auch noch dessen Freundin Isabella ermorden lassen.  
Ed machte das sehr wütend und deshalb plante er eine Vergeltung, die es in sich haben würde. Doch es sollte keine banale Strafe sein, die er Oswald zudachte, sondern ganz seinem einzigartigen und überaus cleveren Stil entsprechen. Pinguin hatte ihm nicht nur seine Freundin gestohlen, sondern auch die Hoffnung darauf ein normales Leben zu leben. Isabella hätte ihn retten können, denn sie hatte ihn verstanden. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm gehabt und seine Rätsel gewürdigt und war wunderschön und …  
Überwältig von seinen sentimentalen Gedanken, schluckte Ed aufgewühlt. Oswald sah ihn mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen schmierig grinsend an. Umständlich räusperte sich Nygma und holte dann aus seiner Jackentasche einen Umschlag heraus.  
„Weil ich dir einen nicht genau zu beziffernden Dank schulde, möchte ich dir wenigstens eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen. Ich bin sicher, du wirst mein Geschenk richtig verstehen.“ Noch hielt er den Umschlag in der Hand. Ein großes Fragezeichen war auf der Vorderseite und neugierig ließ Cobblepot seine Augen nun zwischen ihm und dem Umschlag hin und her huschen.  
„Oh Ed, das war doch nicht nötig. Wir sind doch Freunde und Freunde tun so etwas füreinander, oder nicht?“ Nygma nickte nicht, denn er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die Zeit, in der Pinguin Jim Gordon mit eben solchen melodramatischen Worten zugeschwaffelt und belästigt hatte. Im Hauptquartier des GCDP, vor aller Ohren! Gut, dass er damals seine Augen und Ohren überall gehabt hatte und eine Menge mitbekommen hatte. Er kannte Oswald besser als der sich vermutlich selbst. Ein listiges Lächeln erschien erneut auf seinem glatten Gesicht. Elegant reichte er Os nun den Umschlag und achtete penibel darauf, dass sich ihre Fingerspitzen dabei wie zufällig berührten. Er sah den Bürgermeister leicht zusammenzucken, bemerkte den sofortigen Hauch Röte auf dessen Wangen und musste sich wirklich beherrschen seine Hände nun nicht um den Hals des Vogels zu legen und einfach so lange zuzudrücken, bis dieser nicht mehr krächzte. Nein, wies Ed sich selbst streng zurecht. So einfach dürfte es nicht sein. Denn immerhin hasste er Oswald nicht nur. Irgendwie liebte er ihn auch und schuldete ihm darüber hinaus seine Freiheit. Aus diesem Grund dürfte er ihn nicht einfach eliminieren, sondern müsste das zelebrieren, wie es sich für den Posten eines Bürgermeisters gehörte. Und wie es sich für den Anlass gehörte, hatte er auch einen Gast eingeladen. Einen ungeliebten Gast, dessen er sich schon längst entledigen wollte. Denn immerhin hatte Derjenige seine aufrichtige Gunst nie erwidert, geschweige denn sie zu schätzen gewusst.

„Oh … was … ist das?“ Ein wenig irritiert blickte Oswald nun auf eine Tarotkarte. Er hielt den Magier in der Hand und drehte die Karte hin und her, bevor er Nygma wieder neugierig ansah.  
„Das ist eine Tarotkarte. Der Magier“, erläuterte Ed gefasst und vermied es absichtlich zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen.  
„Aha. Und?“ Der Bürgermeister versuchte dankbar und freundlich zu klingen, doch Ed vernahm die Spur Gereiztheit sehr deutlich.  
„Wer blickt in dich hinein, doch sieht dich dabei nicht mal an?“  
„Ähm, ….äh … ähm …“ Oswald bemühte sich wirklich das Rätsel zu lösen und Eds Mundwinkel fielen nach unten, umso länger der Andere stammelnd nach der Antwort suchte.  
„Natürlich der …“, begann er, verschnupft über Oswalds Unfähigkeit ihm auf seinen geistigen Wegen zu folgen.  
„Der Wahrsager! Ein Hellseher!“, rief Cobblepot noch im letzten Moment laut dazwischen und stand auf.  
„Ist es nicht so? Habe ich recht, Ed?“ Aufgeregt kam Cobblepot nun um den Tisch herum und stellte sich so dicht vor seinen Mitarbeiter, als erwartete er mehr als eine verbale Zustimmung. Ed lächelte höflich trat einen Schritt zur Seite und sagte dann:  
„Du hast recht. Du hast bestimmt davon gehört, dass dieses Wochenende ein einzigartiger Jahrmarkt in Gotham ist. Ich habe mir erlaubt dir einen Termin bei Sir Luigi zu machen. Er hat einen erstaunlichen Ruf und obwohl ich eher an wissenschaftlichen Fakten interessiert bin, weiß ich, dass du solchen Dingen nicht abgeneigt bist. Er erwartet dich heute Abend, um einen kleinen Blick in deine Zukunft zu werfen, die sicherlich glänzend ist.“  
„Du meinst unsere Zukunft, Ed?“  
„Aber sicher. Leider werde ich dich nicht begleiten können, denn der Kraftwerkdirektor erwartet mich zu einem Termin, den du gemacht hast, Oswald.“  
Bei Oswalds Name wurde Eds Stimme ganz weich, wie um ihm zu schmeicheln und jeglichen Argwohn von vornherein auszuschließen. Cobblepot sah ein wenig überrumpelt, doch interessiert zu ihm hoch.  
„Das ist eine … großartige Idee, mein lieber Ed. Schade, dass du nicht mitkommen kannst, doch ich werde dein Geschenk sicher in Anspruch nehmen. Ich hoffe nur, er hat seine Karten ordentlich gezinkt, denn wehe ihm, er sagt mir eine miese Zukunft voraus“, kicherte Oswald nun vergnügt und Nygma presste sich ein zustimmendes Lächeln auf die Lippen.  
„Ich habe ihn selbstverständlich vorher bestochen, Bürgermeister“, erwiderte er wieder ernst und Oswald brach in ein vergnügtes Prusten aus.  
„Du kommst wirklich auf verrückte Ideen, Ed“, lachte er und besah sich wieder die Tarotkarte.  
„Was bedeutet Der Magier?“  
„Ach, im Grunde nur, dass du alles, was du dir vorstellst, auch verwirklichen kannst, weil du die geistige Stärke dazu hast.“  
„Na dann, schon geschehen …“ Cobblepot machte eine feierliche, alles umfassende Geste durch sein Büro und Nygma nickte dezent.  
„Aber es schadet ja nie auf Eventualitäten vorbereitet zu sein, oder?“  
„Da hast du recht, mein Freund“, entgegnete der Bürgermeister von Gotham sofort wieder ernst.  
„Ich danke dir und werde dich wissen lassen, wie unsere Erfolge in Zukunft aussehen, Ed? Lust auf ein Glas Wein?“  
„Nein danke, ich muss für später noch ein paar schriftliche Fallstricke vorbereiten, damit ein weiteres Atomkraftwerk genehmigt werden kann“, wandte sich Nygma raus und sah die Enttäuschung in Oswalds Gesicht. Schnell drehte er sich weg und ging zur Tür, ehe er noch ein boshaftes Lachen entließ.

 

„Ey, Jim. Eine Sekunde!“  
Harvey Bullock, der als dienstältester Cop gerade die Captainstelle im GCPD innehatte, packte Jim am Arm.  
Gordon, der seit kurzem wieder für das GCDP arbeitete, sah ihn ungeduldig an.  
„Was? Ich muss gleich einen Zeugen befragen und …“  
„Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?“, fragte Bullock ihn todernst, doch Jim grinste, weil er den Schalk in den Augen seines Kollegen bemerkte.  
„Warum? Willst du mich auf ein paar Drinks einladen? Ich würde …“  
„Würde ich gern, doch leider bringt die Stelle als Captain auch eine Menge Papierkram mit sich. Ich sitze bestimmt bis Mitternacht an diesen verdammten Formularen. Deshalb wird’s wohl heute nichts mit ein paar Drinks. Aber … ich hätte noch eine kleine Aufgabe für dich, bevor du dich wenigstens in die Bar setzen kannst und für mich Ein oder Zwei mittrinkst. Würdest du mir den Gefallen tun?“  
„Warum so geheimnisvoll, Harv? Um was geht es denn? Ich nehme an, es ist irgendwie inoffiziell?“  
„Musst du immer so direkt sein?“ Harvey verzog das Gesicht und zog ihn dann am Arm ein wenig zur Seite, um ungestörter sprechen zu können.  
„Ich weiß, du wirst mich gleich auslachen, wenn ich dir sage, um was es geht, doch hör mir zu. Mir sind Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen, dass mit diesem nostalgischen Jahrmarkt, der ab heute Abend und bis Sonntagnachmittag in der Stadt ist, etwas nicht stimmt. Irgendwas geht da nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Menschen verschwinden in jeder Stadt, in der die Kirmes ist, andere haben Blackouts und wissen nach einem Besuch auf dem Gelände nicht mehr wer sie sind und so weiter. Volles Psychoprogramm eben. Ein paar anonyme Anrufer aber auch Kollegen von außerhalb haben mich gewarnt, wir sollen unbedingt ein Auge drauf haben. Selbstverständlich haben sie schon alle möglichen Spuren verfolgt, doch alle liefen bisher ins Leere. Menschen blieben einfach verschwunden, oder die Amnesie blieb bestehen. Es ist rätselhaft und deshalb möchte ich dich bitten heute Abend einen kleinen Rundgang über das Gelände zu machen. Nimm dir vielleicht Alvarez mit, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst. Ich vertraue auf deinen guten Instinkt, Jim!“  
„Okayyyyyy …..“, sagte Jim gedehnt und musterte seinen Freund mit nach oben gezogenen Augenbrauen und zurückgeschobenen Kopf.  
„Boah, guck mich nicht so an, ich weiß, wie dämlich das klingt und wenn ich nicht so einen Berg Kackpapier auf dem Schreibtisch hätte, würde ich es selbst tun. Nur einmal drüber laufen, sich die Schausteller anschauen und das war‘s schon. Das Gelände ist in den alten Docks. Nicht allzu groß. In einer Stunde solltet ihr durch sein. Wenn du was Verdächtiges bemerkst, ruf mich sofort an und ich schicke dir Verstärkung.“ Gordon nickte knapp und schlug Bullock kurz auf die Schulter.  
„Kein Problem. Solange du mich nicht dahin schickst, weil du denkst, dass ich sonst Freitagabend in Selbstmitleid ertrinke und mir eine Überdosis Schlafmittel verpasse“, witzelte Jim, doch bekam nur ein angestrengtes Lächeln von seinem Kollegen.  
„Sehr witzig, Jim.“ Gordon winkte nur überdrüssig ab und wandte sich schon ab.  
Natürlich war er nicht suizidgefährdet und wenn er ehrlich war, dann war ihm im Moment alles lieb, was ihn von seinen Gedanken an Lee ablenkte. Ein abendlicher Jahrmarktbesuch war da nicht die übelste Option.  
„Das ist dir doch nicht zu peinlich, Jim?“  
„Ach was, für dich ist mir nichts zu peinlich, Harv!“ Viele Stunden später wäre James Gordon sehr gern vor lauter Beschämung am liebsten im Boden versunken. In diesem Moment war Harveys Bitte jedoch nur ein Job wie jeder andere auch.

 

Edward Nygma meldete sich mit folgenden, sorgsam formulierten Worten, die exakt die Betonung hatten, die er wollte. Es klang gewichtig, ernst und doch auf eine heimtückische Weise absurd, ja beinah lächerlich:  
„Operation: Hosen runter! startet!  
Sie wissen, was sie zu ihm sagen müssen?“  
„Aber ja, Mister Nygma!“ Sir Luigi klang unmissverständlich verletzt und seufzte dann auch noch dramatisch.  
„Sagen sie es mir noch einmal! Es dürfen keine Fehler geschehen“, formulierte Ed seine Worte scharf und war froh, dass er den alten Sack nur am Telefon hatte und ihm nicht direkt gegenüber stand. Im Moment hatte er große Probleme seinen Zorn auf Oswald unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
„Gut, wenn sie es noch einmal hören wollen … Ich lege dem Bürgermeister die Tarotkarten und nehme natürlich nur die positivsten Karten der großen Arkana, denn wie sie anmerkten, hat er keine Ahnung von dem Tarotspiel. Ich werde ihn in Sicherheit wiegen und einen goldenen Weg vorzeichnen, dazu werde ich auch ihre Person im besten Licht erscheinen lassen. Er wird erfreut sein, das kann ich ihnen versprechen, denn ich weiß, wie ich meine Kunden glücklich mache und wie ich sie dazu bringe im nächsten Jahre wieder zu …“  
„Und dann?“, unterbrach Nygma ihn rücksichtslos.  
„Dann werde ich die letzte, die entscheidende Karte zücken. Die Hohepriesterin. Ich werde ihn ganz unauffällig ich Richtung einer unbekannten Person lenken. Er wird dabei an seine Mutter denken, doch ich werde ein paar Hinweise fallen lassen, die auf seine Schwester …“  
„Nur Hinweise! Kleine Hinweise, verstanden? Übertreiben sie es nicht damit, denn es ist nur eine langfristige Anlage. Ich will ihn verwirren und nachdenklich machen. Paranoid, wenn sie wissen, was ich meine.“  
„Aber ja, Mister Nygma! Ich habe ihr System verstanden.“ Der Alte klang patzig.  
„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Sie sollen seine Gedanken nur in eine bestimmte Richtung lenken, damit er weiß wohin er laufen soll. Ins Ziel bringe ich ihn selbst.“  
„Verstehe. Und sie sind sicher, dass er den Brotkrumen folgen wird?“  
„Wird er. Und ich diskutiere meine Pläne nicht mit fremden Personen. Tun sie, wofür sie bezahlt sind!“  
„Ja, Sir.“

Ed legte genervt auf. Selbstverständlich hätte er auch alles einfacher haben können, doch wo bliebe dann der Spaß? Alles was er wollte, waren lauter Fragezeichen in Cobblepots und Gordons Verstand, bevor sie starben.


	2. Chapter 2

Ein langgezogenes Gähnen kam aus Gordons Mund. Eine dreiviertel Stunde lang war er mit seinem Kollegen Alvarez über diesen Jahrmarkt geschlendert. Grundsätzlich unterschied sich diese Kirmes nur wenig von den üblichen anderen Veranstaltungen dieser Art. Aber da man sie in die alten Docks gequetscht hatte, war das Gelände klein, verwinkelt und mitunter wirklich unübersichtlich düster. Es gab Spielbuden, Fahrgeschäfte und Fressstände wie überall. Manche Schausteller hatten ihren Fahrgeschäften und ihren Angeboten aller Art einen nostalgischen Touch verliehen, doch darüber hinaus wurde auf diesem Jahrmarkt das Übliche angeboten. Allein das Riesenrad fehlte, denn dafür hätte es keinen Platz gegeben. Eben hatte Jim Alvarez verabschiedet und hatte recht spontan beschlossen sich noch ein Hotdog zu holen, wenn er schon mal hier war.

Die Kirmes war erstaunlich gut besucht und so stand er tatsächlich ein wenig am Hotdog-Stand an. Dabei ließ er gewohnheitsmäßig seinen Blick wandern und vertraute dabei seinen guten Instinkten, die ihm schon sagen würden, wenn etwas Ungewohntes geschah. Irgendwie wurde sein Blick auch immer von dem riesigen Zelt der „Sternengucker“ angezogen, denn es bestand aus extrem bunten Stoffen, die teilweise im Wind flatterten. Darüber hinaus war das große Zelt mit bunten Lichtern und allerlei klimperndem Firlefanz verziert. Da er sich vor etwa einer Stunde mit seinem Kollegen aufgeteilt hatte, um schneller fertig zu sein, musste Alvarez das Zelt in Augenschein nehmen, während er durch die Gruselbahn laviert war, die ihn unglaublich ermüdet hatte.  
Alvarez meinte nur, da drin stinkt es wie in einem Puff, doch sonst wäre nichts seltsam.   
„Nicht seltsamer als es so ein „Bude“ verspricht“, sagte Ali kichernd und verdrehte vielsagend die Augen. Natürlich tat Jim seinem Kumpel Bullock gern einen Gefallen und er wusste auch nur zu gut, dass man in Gotham immer etwas auf Gerüchte geben musste, denn meist war etwas Wahres dran, doch in diesem Fall war es wohl die reinste Zeitverschwendung gewesen. Endlich war er dran und bestellte sich besser gleich zwei Hotdogs, denn sein Magen knurrte schon laut und deutlich.  
Mit seiner Beute stellte er sich dann an einen der Stehtische und biss herzhaft in eines der Hotdogs. Als Jim Gordon wieder hochsah, wurde sein Blick wieder von diesem kitschigen Zelt angezogen, obwohl daneben ein Karussell lautstark um Mitfahrer warb und eine entsprechende Leuchtshow am Start hatte.   
Jim kniff die Augen zusammen, denn inmitten der Menschenmassen glaubte er eine bekannte Gestalt entdeckt zu haben. Mit unverwechselbarem Gang näherte sich Oswald Cobblepot dem Zelt der „Sternengucker“. Jim stutzte, schluckte dann seine Wurst hinunter und fragte sich, ob es wohl zum Amt des Bürgermeisters dazu gehörte, wenn der sich hier blicken ließ. Irgendwas daran kam ihm merkwürdig vor und er sollte besser einmal zu viel nachschauen, als etwas zu übersehen und garantiert die Rechnung dafür zu bekommen. Hastig stopfte er sich den Rest seiner Mahlzeit in den Mund und ließ den zweiten Hotdog auf dem Tisch liegen. Mit vollem Mund und kauend, drängelte sich nun auch Gordon durch die Menschenmenge und war fast froh, als er den Eingang des Zeltes erreichte. Bevor er jedoch durch die Zeltplane trat, glaubte er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Gestalt gesehen zu haben, die gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm war. Sie hatte etwas Bedrohliches an sich gehabt. Doch als er den Kopf nach rechts drehte, war da niemand. Er sah nur in das kalte, dunkle Labyrinth der alten Docks, aus denen es heute noch nach Fisch, Teer und Maschinenöl stank.

Entschlossen trat er in das Zelt und japste sofort nach Luft. Es stank wirklich wie in einem Hurenhaus. Ein schwerer, süßlicher Duft zog an ihm vorbei und erinnerte ihn an diese Frühlingsblumen, deren pastellfarbenen Kerzen immer stanken wie das Parfüm seiner Großmutter. Mühsam unterdrückte er einen Brechreiz.   
„Herzlich Willkommen im Haus der Sternengucker, Sir!“, begrüßte ihn einen dunkeläugige Schönheit um die Zwanzig. Sie sah aus wie eine Inderin, hatte aber die markante Nase einer Roma. Welch ein Klischee, dachte Jim genervt und zeigte auf seine Marke.  
„GCPD. Ich will mich nur mal umsehen.“  
„Aber natürlich, Sir. Suchen sie etwas Bestimmtes? Vielleicht kann ich ihnen behilflich sein? Meine Name ist Vivian und ich könnte …“  
„Nein, danke. Ich finde mich schon zurecht.“ Von innen war das Zelt größer, als es von außen den Anschein gemacht hatte. In der Mitte befand sich ein schmaler Gang und links und rechts zweigten kleine, mit Stoffen abgehängte und so geteilte Nischen ab. Überall murmelte es leise und so undeutlich, dass Gordon kein einziges Wort verstand. Das Licht war gedimmt und so schummrig, dass er Probleme hatte Vivian zu erkennen, die wieder an den Eingang zurückgetreten war, um eventuelle Gäste zu begrüßen. Sie lächelte ihm zu.  
„Nur zu, Sir. Keine Angst!“  
Als ob er Angst hätte, dachte Jim nur genervt und rollte mit den Augen. Wenn Cobblepot hier war, dann sicher in einem dieser kuscheligen Séparées. Am liebsten würde er sich anschleichen und lauschen, doch Vivians dunkler Blick verfolgte ihn aufmerksam. Mutig wandte er sich deshalb nach rechts, nahm seine Marke zur Hand und hob den Vorhang hoch.  
„GCPD“, sagte er in gedämpften Tonfall und sah ihn das aufgeschreckte Gesicht eines jungen Mädchens. Ihre Wangen waren tränennass. Ihr gegenüber saß ein verhutzeltes Weib, welches ihr die Hand tätschelte.  
„Alles … in Ordnung?“, fragte Jim verlegen und merkte, dass es keine gute Idee war, hier zu sein und zu schnüffeln.  
„Aber ja … ich … Lady Luna hat mir nur gerade gesagt, dass ich doch bald schwanger werde und …“

Den Rest hörte Jim kaum noch, denn er trat wieder zurück auf den Gang und holte tief Luft. Sein Blick zu Vivian zeigte ihm, dass sie ihn immer noch beobachtete. Höflich, zurückhaltend, doch ausgesprochen aufmerksam. Er zuckte demonstrativ die Schultern und strengte seine Ohren an. Das nächste Mal, wollte er wenigstes in Cobblepots Session hineinplatzen. Leider war die Kirmesmusik derart laut, dass er nichts Genaues hören konnte. Der aufkommende Wind trieb die Musik der Fahrgeschäfte zu ihm und außerdem ließ er die dämlichen Glöckchen bimmeln, die hier überall hingen.  
Einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich ernsthaft, warum er hinter Cobblepot her war. Wenn der Bürgermeister sich die Karten legen lassen wollte, dann war das sein gutes Recht. Es ging ihn nichts an. Aber Cobblepot war auch kein normaler Bürgermeister und deshalb war es angeraten hin und wieder einen Blick auf seinen „Geschäfte“ zu werfen. Und wenn er nur zum privaten Vergnügen hier war und Jim ihm nun seinen „Blick in die goldene Zukunft“ versaute, dann würde ihn das einen Scheiß interessieren, denn er und Oswald … das war eine unendliche Story, aus der er leider nicht mehr herauskam.

Er seufzte tief und hob dann den nächsten Vorhang. Immerhin saß kein Kunde auf dem gemütlichen Sessel. Der Sessel und der winzige Raum waren leer. Doch eben, als Jim gehen wollte, teilte sich der bunte Vorhang gegenüber und eine Frau trat heraus. Im ersten Moment hätte er ihr Alter nicht schätzen können, denn sie war extrem geschminkt. Sie war größer als er, hatte stark umrandete, schwarze Augen und ein zartbuntes, halbdurchsichtiges Tuch vor dem Mund, welches von einer klimpernden Kette gehalten wurde.  
„Gehen sie doch nicht gleich wieder, Mister …“, sagte sie liebenswürdig und Jim blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, denn er hörte die Stimme eines Mannes. Der Tonfall war zwar weich und sehr feminin moduliert, doch seine Sinne täuschten ihn nie. Neugierig ging er bis zu dem kleinen Tisch, der vor dem Besuchersessel stand und betrachtete den Mann genauer. Jim legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und strich sich abwesend seine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Auf den Lidern trug der als Frau verkleidete Mann einen grellvioletten Lidschatten und der volle Mund war so rot geschminkt, dass man es sogar unter dem hauchdünnen Schleier erkennen konnte. Er trug feminine, bunte Kleider und hatte sogar einen voluminösen Busen, auf den Jim nun verdutzt starrte.  
„Plastische Chirurgie macht vieles möglich …“, flüsterte der Mann nun verführerisch und Gordon räusperte sich verlegen.  
„GCPD. Ich suche einen Mann!“ Endlich zeigte er auf seine Marke und fand die richtigen Worte.  
„Dann setzen sie sich doch bitte, denn ich bin ihr Mann.“  
„Nein, nein. Ich suche einen bestimmten Mann. Der Bürgermeister von Gotham ist vor mir in das Zelt getreten und ich …“ Jim brach ab, denn er merkte, dass er keine sinnvolle Erklärung hatte, warum er Cobblepot verfolgte und ausspionierte.  
„Hat er etwas angestellt?“, fragte nun auch der Mann und kam um den Tisch herum. Sanft aber energisch packte er dann Gordon an den Schultern und drückte ihn in den Besuchersessel.   
„Übrigens, ich bin Miss Sunday.“ Jim überging die Vorstellung und wollte wieder aufstehen, als Miss Sunday wisperte.  
„Vielleicht war er hier gewesen.“  
„Er hat nichts angestellt, ich wollte ihn nur sprechen“, log Jim und blieb widerwillig sitzen. Auch Miss Sunday ließ sich geübt und mit einer theatralischen Handbewegung auf ihrem Stuhl nieder. Dann zündete sie ein Räucherstäbchen an, dass Jim einen Hustenanfall verursachte.  
„Salbei, Schätzchen. Reinigt die Aura und den Raum. Wir wollen doch klar sehen, was geschieht. Nicht wahr?“  
„Eigentlich nicht. Ich suche nur nach Oswald Cobblepot und er ist nicht hier, deshalb werde ich jetzt wieder gehen, es sei denn, sie geben mir eine Information, wie sie angedeutet haben, um mich hier zu behalten?“ Auffordernd sah Jim ihn an und war wieder aufgestanden. Miss Sunday lächelte fröhlich, kramte neben dem Tisch herum und beförderte eine Kugel auf den Tisch, die mit einem schwarzen Tuch abgedeckt war. Fast gleichzeitig warf sie einen Stapel Karten auf den Tisch und deutete auf den Sessel.  
„Wenn sie möchte, werfe ich einen Blick in die Karten, um ihnen zu sagen, ob ihr gesuchter Mann hier war und was er wollte“, bot Miss Sunday strahlend an. Mit gerunzelter Stirn nuschelte Jim undeutlich: „Bullshit!“ Das tat dem breiten Lächeln des Mannes keinen Abbruch. Sattdessen begann er enthusiastisch sein Tarotdeck zu mischen. Das war lächerlich, dachte Jim und ließ sich dann doch wieder auf den Sessel fallen. Seine Neugier war geweckt und schließlich war er hier, um sich alles genauestens anzusehen. Und wer sagte ihm, dass nicht ausgerechnet die Gilde der Hellseher für das Verschwinden von Personen haftbar zu machen war. Mit einem leisen Nebengedanken, gestand er sich aber ein, dass er wirklich neugierig war, ob dieser Mann in Frauenkleidern etwas von seinem Handwerk verstand.  
„Möchten sie wissen, ob er ihre Gefühle erwidert, Detective?“ Jim lachte so verächtlich, wie es ihm möglich war.  
„Ganz sicher nicht. Lassen wir die Standartfragen und beantworten sie mir folgende Frage. Wenn er tatsächlich hier war, was wollte er hier? Plant er eine kriminelle Verschwörung? Will er Gotham zugrunde richten? Welche suspekten Pläne geistern durch seinen gestörten Kopf?“  
„Nun mal langsam, Detective …“, unterbrach ihn Miss Sunday höflich, doch unmissverständlich.  
„Solche spezifischen Fragen beantworten mir die Karten nicht. Sie geben mir nur eine Richtung, die ich an sie weitergeben werde. Was ihr Verstand damit macht, wird sie zu den Antworten führen, die sie suchen. Ich bin nur eine Art Medium. Jetzt tun sie mir den Gefallen und denken sie ganz fest an diesen Mann!“ Wieder schnaubte Jim in einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Abscheu, doch in seinem Kopf lief augenblicklich der Film ab, der aus Szenen bestand, die ihn und Oswald unweigerlich verbanden. Es war ärgerlich, unvermeidlich und doch auch irgendwie faszinierend, wie nahe sie beide nebeneinander her durch Gotham schwammen, sich gegenseitig kaum berührten und doch meistens die gleiche Richtung hatten. Immer hatten sie sich im Blick, immer in Sichtweite und doch immer weit genug weg, um schnell in die andere Richtung zu sehen, wenn man sich zu nahe kam.  
Miss Sunday begann beruhigend ein Liedchen zu summen, welches Jim nicht kannte. Dabei sah sie/er ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern an und mischte geschickt in gleichbleibendem Rhythmus die Karten. Jim war inzwischen bei einer Szene angekommen, die nicht existierte und räusperte sich erschrocken, um seine finsteren Tagträume zu verscheuchen.

„Gut, ich sehe, sie haben sich eingestimmt, Detective. Dann werde ich mir die oberste Karte ansehen und …“ Miss Sunday verstummte abrupt, als sie die erste Karte abhob und aufgedeckt auf den Tisch legte.  
„Hm ….“  
„Hm, was?“ bohrte Gordon alarmiert nach und konnte das unheilvolle Gefühl nicht abschütteln.  
„Es ist ein Bild der großen Arkana, was recht ungewöhnlich ist, da ich mit dem kompletten Deck arbeite. Dass ausgerechnet die Karte Der Turm, ist vielsagend und …“  
„Blablabla. Was bedeutet es?“, unterbrach sie Jim ungeduldig.  
„Nun, es gibt wenige so negativ besetzte Karten im Spiel und es tut mir leid, dass sagen zu müssen, doch dieser Mann …“  
„Himmel, sagen sie mir bitte, dass er Suizid begeht, oder ermordet wird oder irgendwas in diese Richtung …“  
„Detective?“ Stirnrunzelnd und strafend sah Miss Sunday ihn an und Jim zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern und schwieg verlegen.  
„Diese Karte bedeutet, dass die Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden vor einem völligen Umbruch steht. Alles, wie es war, ändert sich. Es bricht zusammen, komplett.“ Nachdenklich sah Miss Sunday auf die Karte.  
„Und es könnte nicht bedeuten, dass man ihn für alle Zeiten in einen Turm sperrt?“, fragte Gordon hoffnungsvoll nach, bekam aber nur einen warnenden Blick.  
„Nein. Der Turm ist nur eine Metapher, wie alle anderen Karten auch. Aber es gibt eine immense Bedrohung, die eine große Veränderung herbei führt, so viel ist sicher. Lassen sie mich eine zweite Karte ziehen, um zu sehen, um welche Art Veränderung es gehen könnte.“ Sie konzentrierte sich und zog eine Karte von irgendwo aus dem Stapel und deckte sie auf.  
„Ich wollte doch nur wissen, ob Cobblepot noch hier ist und was er hier wollte, Herrgottnocheins!“, murmelte Jim.

"Der Mond. Na, das wird ja immer besser!“ Der Hellseher war plötzlich wieder gut gelaunt und grinste breit.  
„Sagen sie mir, Detective, kann es sein, dass sie heimlich in diesen Mann verliebt sind, den sie so sehr verabscheuen, dass sie sich seinen Tod wünschen?“  
Jim Gordon erlebte einen sehr seltenen Moment, in dem er knallrot anlief. Zum Glück war es derart schummrig im Zelt, dass er hoffen konnte, dass sein heftiges Erröten nicht bemerkt werden würde.  
„So ein Blödsinn! Sagt das etwa der Mann im Mond!“, fauchte er einen Hauch zu aggressiv, um glaubwürdig aufgebracht zu sein.  
„Richtig. Der Mond steht für unterdrückte, mitunter unbewusste Gefühle, die irgendwann reif sind, um ans Licht zu kommen. Zusammen mit dem Turm ist das eine untrügliche Kombination für heimliche Sehnsüchte, die sich in der Realität manifestieren werden und alles ändern können. Dass es zwei Bilder aus der großen Arkana sind, macht die ganze Sache noch viel bedeutsamer, doch wenn ich sie so ansehen, dann überrascht sie ….“  
„Schwachsinn!“, knurrte Jim und riss das schwarze Tuch von der Kugel.  
„Sagt ihre blöde Glaskugel auch, wann wir heiraten?“, giftete er und blickte von den schockiert aufgerissenen Augen Miss Sundays zur Kugel. Aus weiter Ferne hörte er noch ihre männliche Stimme:  
„Nein, Detective! Sehen sie nicht in die Kugel! Die ist noch nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt ….“ Doch es war zu spät. Jim Gordon starrte schon wie hypnotisiert in die Kugel. In ihr vibrierte ein buntes Licht, welches wie ein Nordlicht in ständiger Bewegung war. Es waberte hin und her, bildete Spiralen und Wirbel. Aus weiter Distanz merkte Jim, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war wegzusehen. Außerdem ging ein sanftes Brummen von der Kugel aus, welches er tief in seinen Zellen spüren konnte. Eine sanfte Vibration breitete sich in ihm aus, entspannte ihn rasend schnell und dann begann sich aus den unbekannten Tiefen der Kugel ein Bild zu formen. 

Eine hübsche, saubere Stadt, auf die eine warme Frühlingssonne schien. Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich, die Menschen grüßten sich auf den Straßen und es roch nach frischen Muffins. Es war abartig friedlich und wundervoll hell in dieser Stadt.

 

Drei Vorhänge weiter, auf der anderen Seite des Zeltes starrte Pinguin in eine ähnliche Kugel. Sein Gesicht wies verträumte Züge auf und ein wenig Sabber lief aus seinem Mund über das Kinn.  
Sir Luigi, ein gar nicht so alter Mann, der einen angeklebten Gandalfbart und eine Glatze hatte, kicherte vergnügt. Die ersten Minuten mit dem Bürgermeister waren nicht unbedingt das reinste Vergnügen gewesen und nur die gute Bezahlung dieses Mister Nygmas spornte ihn an alles zu geben, um den Mann zu überzeugen. Cobblepot war vorlaut in sein Séparée gepoltert, hatte mit der Gutscheinkarte gewedelt und gefordert, dass ihm seine sicherlich goldene Zukunft vorher gesagt würde.  
Luigi tat sein Bestes, um seine präparierten Karten zu zücken und Mr Cobblepot alles an beruflichen Erfolg, Gesundheit und Reichtum zu prophezeien.   
„Das ist alles?“, fragte Oswald milde enttäuscht. Die Frage war zu erwarten gewesen und so lächelte Sir Luigi nur geheimnisvoll.  
„Keine Liebe? Keine Schatten?“ Luigi blinzelte und zündete ein weiteres Räucherstäbchen an.  
„Muss das denn sein?“ Der Bürgermeister hustete übertrieben und wedelte mit seiner Hand den Rauch von sich weg.  
„Leider ja. Das hilft mir durch den Schleier zu sehen.“  
„Meine Güte, dann sehen sie endlich. Sagen sie mir, wie mein Liebesleben aussehen wird!“, befahl er ungeduldig. Nicht allzu unauffällig verkniff sich der Wahrsager sein Schmunzeln und mischte die Karten erneut. Mit theatralischer Geste hielt er Oswald dann den Stapel Karten hin.  
„Ziehen sie bitte eine Karte, Bürgermeister?“ Wenn dieser Mann mit der verrückten Frisur herausbekam, dass sein Deck gezinkt war, würde er ihn mit seinem lächerlichen Schirm abstechen, dachte Luigi halb amüsiert, halb furchtsam und entließ unabsichtlich ein hysterisches Kichern, als Oswald die Karte auf den Tisch warf.  
„Was? Eine schlechte Karte?“  
„Nein, nein. Ganz und gar nicht. Die Liebenden!"  
„Na, ich würde sagen, optimaler geht es doch nicht, oder?“ Nun ja, dachte Luigi listig, gut, dass nur wenige wussten, dass diese Karte nicht zwangsweise etwas mit Liebe zu tun hatte.   
„Aber ja!“, sagte er volltönend und zog eine weitere Karte, die ganz und gar nicht zufällig war.  
„Oh, oh!“ Er ließ sein Gesicht zusammen fallen und starrte auf die beiden Karten.  
„Was denn? Was bedeutet es?“, fuhr ihn Oswald an und nahm die neue Karten in die Hand.   
"Der Narr. Na und? Soll ich das sein? Falls ja, überrascht mich nicht. So wurde ich schon oft getitelt und wissen sie was? Ich bin inzwischen Bürgermeister von Gotham!“ Seine hellen Augen blitzen stolz auf.  
„Der Narr sind nicht sie. Es ist ….“ Luigi räusperte sich umständlich und schluckte dann demonstrativ furchtsam.  
„Nun sagen sie schon!“, fauchte Oswald und schlug mit der Spitze seines Schirmes auf den Tisch.  
„Der Narr stellt unter Umständen ihren Partner dar und im Gegensatz zur allgemeinen Meinung, ist sein Geschlecht wirklich männlich ….“, murmelte Luigi in seinen Bart und hob erstaunt die Brauen, als Cobblepot zu lachen begann.  
„Na und? Würden sie etwa sagen, ich sehe heterosexuell aus?“  
„Ähm, ich … würde mir nicht anmaßen über sie …“  
„Papperlapapp. Ein Mann also? Erzählen sie mir von dem Mann!“ Tief holte der gar nicht so alte Gandalfverschnitt Luft und versuchte sich an die Worte Nygmas zu erinnern.  
„Die Karte Der Narr enthält eine ganze Palette von Eigenschaften. Über kindliche Neugier und Naivität, bis hin zur unschuldigen Genialität ist alles enthalten. Dieser Mensch ist sehr wissbegierig und immer neugierig. Er mag Probleme und sieht es als seine Aufgabe an, tiefgründige Rätsel zu lösen oder sie gar selbst zu stellen.“  
Das Grinsen des Bürgermeisters wurde immer breiter und er nickte zustimmend. Sir Luigi beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, um zu wissen, wann er den Bogen überspannte.  
„In gewisser Weise verkörpert diese Person eine unglaubliche Spontanität und manche halten sie sogar für die klügste Person im ganzen Tarotdeck. Er ist Ende und Anfang und … Wie ich sehe, scheinen sie einen derartigen Menschen schon zu kennen, Mister Cobblepot?“, unterbrach Luigi seine Lobhudelei. 

Oswald grinste zwar immer noch und nickte automatisch mit dem Kopf, doch irgendwas war mit seinem, bis dahin glänzendem Blick passiert. Der Wahrsager konnte das nicht recht einordnen und zog so lieber die Bremse an, obwohl er noch seitenweise diesen Edward Nygma beschreiben müsste.  
„Ja, irgendwie schon. Heißt das jetzt …“ Umständlich setzte sich Pinguin, der bis dahin recht in den Sessel gefläzt war, auf und beugte sich vor.  
„Dass er und ich ein Paar werden oder heißt das nur, dass ich möchte, dass wir ein Paar werden?“ Das war Luigis Stichpunkt.  
„So präzise sind die Karten meistens nicht. Sie sehen euch beide zusammen, doch, ob das Zukunft ist oder nur ein Traum … nun, da würde ich nochmal eine zusätzliche Karte ….“  
„Dann tun sie das, verdammt!“, zischte Oswald ihn an und betrachtete zum ersten Mal ein wenig irritiert die abgedeckte Glaskugel. Luigi mischte und nahm durchaus Pinguins Blick zur Kugel wahr. Doch noch war eine wichtige Karte zu ziehen. Seine Finger zitterten ein wenig und fast wäre ihm das komplette Deck aus der Hand gerutscht.

 

„Was ist das?“, fragte Oswald unvermeidlich und hatte schon, das schwarze Tuch zwischen den Fingerspitzen, um es zu entfernen. Leicht panisch schrie Sir Luigi auf und knallte eine weitere Karte so hart auf den Tisch, dass Cobblepot zusammenzuckte und die Finger vom Tuch nahm.  
„Grundgütiger!“, murmelte Lugi nun zutiefst erschrocken. Und erschrocken war er wirklich, weil eine andere Karte kommen sollte und musste. Er konnte sich im Moment gerade nicht erklären, wie sich diese Karte dazwischen gemogelt haben konnte. Doch er musste nun gute Miene zu bösem Spiel machen und irgendwie das Gespräch auf Cobblepots mysteriöse Verwandtschaft bringen.  
„Was denn? Der Tod?" kreischte Oswald mit kippender Stimme.  
„Nein, schlimmer. Der Teufel."   
Verstört sah der Bürgermeister ihn an und grinste dann leicht.  
„Ach so. Nun, mit dem bin ich gut befreundet.“  
„Das glauben sie …“  
„Was soll das heißen, sie alter Grantel?“ Luigi rümpfte empört die Nase, erinnerte sich aber an seinen Lohn und biss sich lieber auf die Zunge, um seine Beleidigung in eigenem Blut zu ertränken.  
„Der Teufel …. bedeutet Verführung aller Art. Oft tarnt er sich als nahestehende Person. Familienmitglieder, die zu Schandtaten verführen wollen, sind nicht selten …“ Vorsichtig sah er hoch. Oswald hatte seine Augenbrauen streng zusammen geschoben und schien nachzudenken.  
„Alle tot. Wer kommt sonst in Frage?“  
„Hm ….“ Luigi schob ein wenig die Karten hin und her und zog eine weitere Karte aus dem Stapel. Es waren Die Zwei der Kelche und ihre Bedeutung völlig unerheblich, denn er sagte nur leise:  
„Alle tot? Sind sie da sicher?“ Cobblepots Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer skeptischer und er schwieg überraschend.   
„Nun, wissen sie was? Jetzt ist der richtige Augenblick, um in die Glaskugel zu schauen. Vielleicht wissen wir dann mehr? Entfernen sie ruhig das Tuch, Herr Bürgermeister!“, bot er liebenswürdig an. Dabei merkte er, dass er völlig klatschnass war. Dieser Nygma hatte Cobblepot zwar als leichtgläubig und oberflächlich beschrieben, doch er hatte außen vor gelassen, dass dieser Mann vielleicht nicht in erster Linie dem Rat seiner sicherlich nicht zu unterschätzenden Intelligenz folgte, sondern eher seinen feinen Instinkten. Und irgendwas war immer noch in dessen Augen, was Luigi beim besten Willen nicht verstand. Da hatte er schon Millionen Liebende und Liebesuchende beraten, belächelt und verarscht, doch dieser Kerl hatte tief in sich etwas verborgen, was so widersprüchlich und rätselhaft war, dass Luigi es nicht ‚sehen‘ konnte. Zu einer anderen Gelegenheit hätte er sich sehr gern intensiver mit diesem schrägen Vogel beschäftig, doch letztlich sollte er heute froh sein, wenn er am Leben blieb.  
Die Glaskugel tat ihre geheimnisvolle Arbeit und zog den Geist des Bürgermeisters tief in ihre Welt.  
Luigi lehnte sich kichernd zurück, trank aus einer großen Wasserflasche und stellt sich auf eine lange Wartezeit ein.


	3. Chapter 3

Aus weiter Ferne vernahm Jim ein dumpfes Klopfen. Es war mehr oder weniger rhythmisch und drang Ton für Ton immer tiefer in sein Bewusstsein ein. Schließlich öffnete er verschlafen die Augen. Die Sonne streichelte sein Gesicht und ein Blick nach links zum Fenster zeigte ihm einen strahlend blauen Himmel. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich nackt und allein in einem Bett. Es kam ihm ganz und gar nicht seltsam vor, doch dieses klopfende Geräusch nervte ihn zunehmend. Nach intensivem Lauschen ordnete er das Klopfen der Nachbarwohnung zu. Ja, jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. In den letzten Tagen waren dort neue Mieter eingezogen. Gesehen hatte er sie noch nicht, doch nun hörte er eine männliche Stimme tiefe Grunzlaute ausstoßen. Er glaubte ein „Oh mein Gott … „ und ein obszönes „Härter, Ed! Tiefer!“ zu vernehmen und seufzte impulsiv. Super! Offenbar wohnten neben ihm schwule Männer, die es gern – schnell nahm er sein Handy zur Hand – halb acht Uhr morgens miteinander trieben. Als er aufs Handy sah, notierte er auch einen verpassten Anruf von Mooney. Er würde sie gleich zurück rufen, doch nun würde er die neuen Nachbarn erst einmal zurechtweisen. Diese Lärmbelästigung um diese Zeit war ja eine bodenlose Frechheit. Das Klopfen und Stöhnen hatte aufgehört, als Jim aus dem Bad kam. Schnell zog er sich ein fadenscheiniges Shirt über und zog sich seine Jeans an. 

Auf ein zartes Klopfen an der Wohnungstür der Nachbarn verzichtete er verärgert. Stattdessen knallte er gleich dreimal seine Faust hart dagegen. Sie sollten gleich merken, was Sache war. Nach ein paar Momenten vernahm er Schritte und die Tür wurde behutsam geöffnet.

„Ja, bitte?“ Jim blickte in ein breites Grinsen eines hochgewachsenen Kerls. Dessen dunklen Haare hingen ihm verwuschelt in die Stirn und er zeigte perfekte weiße Zähne. Trotzdem er nur in Shorts vor ihm stand, ziemlich dünn war und einen irritierend kühlen Glanz in den dunklen Augen hatte, war Jim irgendwie beeindruckend.  
„Ähm …“ Jim sah zu ihm hoch und erinnerte sich daran, wer er war.  
„Ich bin der Nachbar und möchte anmerken, dass ich mich belästigt fühlen, wenn ihr …“ Ohne Umschweife kam er zum Anliegen. James Gordon war seit jeher kein Mann vieler und umständlicher Worte. Wenn er sprach, sagte er gern direkt um was es ihm ging. Trotzdem suchte er nun kurz nach den passenden und vor allem umschreibenden Worten. Das Gesicht des langen Kerls nahm einen belustigten Ausdruck an und ärgerte Jim damit so, dass er schließlich sagte:  
„Wenn ihr morgens halb acht so lautstark fickt. Stellt wenigstens das Bett um, das es nicht immer gegen die Wand knallt. Ich arbeite hauptsächlich nachts und hätte nichts dagegen vielleicht bis halb zehn zu schlafen, klar?“ Sorgsam hatte Jim darauf geachtet, dass sich keine Aggressivität in seinen Stimme schlich, obwohl es in ihm brodelte wie eh und je. Das amüsierte Grinsen des Kerles vor ihm machte die Sache auch nicht gerade besser. Irgendwie mochte er ihn auf Anhieb nicht.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Ed?“   
Ein weiterer Kopf schob sich um die Ecke und Jim blinzelte überrascht, obwohl natürlich mindestens zwei Männer zu erwarten gewesen waren. Doch irgendwas an diesem anderen Mann kam ihm sonderbar bekannt vor, als wenn er ihm doch schon mal im Hausflur begegnet war. Dessen schwarze Haare waren zu einer extravaganten Frisur gestylt. Mehrere Haarspitzen standen ab, während andere eng am Kopf anlagen. Er war ein ganzes Stück kleiner als sein Freund, doch mindestens genau so schmächtig. Aber immerhin war er nicht nackt, sondern trug einen edel aussehenden, brokatverzierten Morgenmantel, der aussah, als hätte er ihn aus einem Museum. Die hellen Augen, die Jim augenblicklich an die irgendwelcher Vögel erinnerten, blinzelten ihn neugierig an. Er hatte lange, dunkle Wimpern wie ein Mädchen. Sein Lächeln stand dem seines großen Freundes in nichts nach, wirkte aber um Längen wärmer und weniger bedrohlich.  
„Das ist unser Nachbar, Oswald. Entschuldigung, ich habe deinen Namen nicht verstanden?“  
„Jim“, knurrte Jim, um Nuancen gereizter.  
„Jim …. Wie noch?“ Gordon konnte dem großen Typen ansehen, dass es ihm Spaß machte ihn zu foppen.  
„Jim Gordon!“  
„Komm her, Oswald und begrüße, Jim Gordon. Es ist mir eine Freude dich kennenzulernen, Jim. Ich bin Edward Nygma und das ist Oswald Cobblepot. Wir hatten eigentlich vor am Wochenende eine kleine Einzugsparty für alle Hausbewohner und Nachbarn zu geben, doch es ist schön, den Ein oder Anderen schon vorher kennenzulernen.“ Nygma reichte ihm seine Hand und Jim ergriff sie. Eds Griff war kühl und ziemlich fest. Jim konnte ein Frösteln nicht unterdrücken. Obwohl seine Berufung auch nicht so ganz ohne war, so hatte er doch eine große Abneigung gegen Psychopathen. Und irgendwie bekam er den Gedanken nicht los, dass dieser Ed dazugehörte. Andererseits, vielleicht hatte er auch nur Vorurteile gegen seine homosexuellen Nachbarn, weil sie seinen Schlaf gestört hatten. Er rief sich selbst zur Ordnung und ergriff Oswalds gereichte Hand. Sie war ebenso kühl wie die seines Partners, doch Jim musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er in Oswalds Gesicht sah. Einen Grund hätte er nicht nennen können. Vielleicht Bedauern. Denn als Oswald Cobblepot eben an die Tür kam, hatte er gesehen, dass der kleine Mann deutlich hinkte und sein rechtes Bein hinterher zog.  
„Jim. Freut mich, dass wir uns kennenlernen“, säuselte Oswald mit weicher Stimme und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.   
„Ähm ja …“ Jim ließ ihn hastig los, trat einen Schritt zurück und schluckte verlegen.   
„Selbstverständlich werden wir unser Bett von der Wand wegstellen und darauf achten weniger laut zu sein, Jim!“, versprach Oswald freundlich und kniff Ed unauffällig in die Seite. Edward nickte gehorsam, doch sein Lächeln wirkte wie eingefroren. Umso überraschender waren seine Worte.  
„Möchtest du reinkommen und mit uns frühstücken, Jim Gordon? Wir haben immer viel zu viele Brötchen und genug Kaffee für die ganze Straße.“  
„Oh ja! Eine grandiose Idee, mein lieber Ed“, befand Oswald, griff nach Jims Arm und zog ihn über die Schwelle. Jims Herzschlag verdoppelte sich und er fragte sich, was sein Problem war. Aber er lief gefügig mit, um den beiden Männern zu zeigen, dass er nichts gegen Homosexuelle hatte und vielleicht ein wenig überreagiert hatte. Glücklicherweise schienen die beiden Kerle es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen.

Wenige Augenblicke später saß er an einem gedeckten und gut bestückten Tisch. Oswald wuselte herum und gab die Hausfrau, während Ed ihn neugierig musterte und dann damit begann Fragen zu stellen. Jim, der weder besonders gesellig war, noch gern intime Fragen beantwortete, fühlte sich zunehmend unwohler. Nur Oswalds Freundlichkeit und seine hingebungsvolle Art ihn zu bedienen und ihn anzulächeln, verhinderte, dass er unfreundlich wurde oder einfach aufstand und ging. 

„Wohnst du allein, Jim?“  
„Ja.“ Schnell biss Gordon in das Brötchen. Ed nippte am Kaffee und beobachtete ihn mit kühlem Blick.  
„Ed, nun sei doch nicht so neugierig. Er muss ja denken, dass wir …“  
„Schwul und neugierig sind?“, ergänzte Ed schnippisch. Oswald kräuselte die Nase, seufzte leise und griff im selben Moment nach Jims Tasse, um Kaffee nachzufüllen wie auch Jim danach griff, um den Rest auszutrinken. Ihre Hände berührten sich leicht und Jim zuckte zurück als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
„Oh, die Tageszeitung!“, sagte Oswald jäh mit zittriger Stimme und total aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen und sprang auf. Als Jim hochsah blickte er in prüfende braune Augen und in ein abwartendes Lächeln.  
„Ja, Oswald ist immer so. Man hat immer das Gefühl er steht irgendwie neben sich. Ständig so durcheinander und vergesslich aber eigentlich ist er ein ganz cleveres Kerlchen, mein Ozzie.“  
„Aha“, murmelte Gordon mit vollem Mund und musterte sehr genau das Brötchen in seiner Hand.  
„Warum wohnst du allein, Jim?“, fragte Ed nun, während Ozzie auf dem Weg nach unten zur Haustür war, um die Tageszeitung zu holen.  
„Tja, das frage ich mich auch!“, erwiderte Jim eine Spur zu patzig. Wieder fror Eds Lächeln seltsam ein und verursachte auf Jims Rücken ein Schaudern.  
„Gibt es in Sunny Heaven keine hübschen Frauen? Du bist doch ein gutaussehender Mann und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen …“ Jim hörte die restlichen Worte nicht mehr, denn irgendwas an dem Satz ließ ihn stutzig werden. Nur was?! Er überlegte angestrengt, kam jedoch zu keinem Ergebnis. Als die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fiel, zuckte er zusammen.  
„Nicht wahr, Ozzie? Jim ist doch ein gutaussehendes Bild von einem Mann und ich verstehe nicht, warum er allein wohnt. Du etwa?“ Zu deutlich vernahm Gordon die Boshaftigkeit in Nygmas Tonfall. Sein Lächeln war wieder breit und gefährlich. Jim sah ein wenig konsterniert zu Oswald, der ihn so hilflos anblinzelte und dann leise ein „Ja, nein … ich weiß nicht“, von sich gab, dass Jim beschloss die Situation nicht eskalieren zu lassen. Noch nicht. Aber wenn dieser Nygma ihn weiter provozierte, konnte er nicht versprechen, dass er sich unter Kontrolle behielt.

Stattdessen beschloss er zum Angriff überzugehen.  
„Und was macht ihr beide Schönes?“  
„Üblicherweise Ficken“, sagte Ed sofort und bohrte seinen dunklen Blick in Jims Augen.  
„Ach Ed, mach nicht immer deine blöden Witze.“ Beschwichtigend legte Cobblepot ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihm sanft in die Augen. Ed seufzte melodramatisch und sagte:  
„Na gut, darf ich ihm ein Rätsel geben?“ Oswald verlor sein Lächeln nicht und flüsterte nur leise und doch ziemlich vehement: „Nein, auch das nicht, Eddie. Wir beantworten höflich seine Fragen und benehmen uns, denn wer weiß, vielleicht ist er ja ein Cop!“ Eds Augen wanderten wieder zu Jim.  
„Und, bist du ein Cop?“  
„Nein, bin ich nicht. Aber wie dein smarter Freund schon sagte, wäre es überaus höflich meine Frage zu beantworten“, erwiderte Jim glattzüngig und war ein wenig stolz auf sich, sich so gut zu beherrschen, dass er sogar eine dezente Ironie in die Worte packen konnte. Das gelang ihm nicht allzu oft. Was sagte man ihm nach? Er hatte keinen Humor. Wie wahr.  
Ed starrte ihn unheilvoll an, während Oswald kicherte.  
„Nimm es ihm nicht übel. Morgens ist er fast nie so gut drauf. Er ist eher der Nachtmensch. Schwer zu glauben, dass er Rätsel und Witze für eine Kinderzeitschrift verfasst, oder?“  
„Was?“ Jim runzelte überrascht die Stirn.  
„Ja, ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du das lustig finden würdest. Aber so ist es. Er hat ein Händchen für Rätsel, mein Ed ….“ Der Mann mit der verrückten Frisur sah zu seinem Freund. Der stand plötzlich auf und ging aus dem Raum, ohne sich zu erklären.  
„Okay …“ sagte Jim gedehnt und ein wenig unsicher, was nun wieder war. „Und du? Als was arbeitest du, Oswald?“ Er nahm zum ersten Mal diesen fremdartigen Namen in den Mund. Er fühlte sich komisch auf der Zunge an. Bizarr giftig und gleichzeitig süß und verlockend.  
„Na ja, mein Job ist weniger aufregend. Ich habe von meinem Dad erst kürzlich ein wenig Geld geerbt, deshalb sind wir vom Ostende der Stadt ins Zentrum gezogen. Seit ein paar Tagen arbeite ich in einer Cafébar und verteile Cafe to go an die Bewohner von … Sunny Heaven.“ Beim Namen der Stadt stockte Oswald kurz. Sein Blick trübte sich ein, als wären seine Gedanken völlig abwesend. Schließlich blinzelte er wieder und sah Jim wieder direkt in die Augen.  
„Und du? Was machst du Spannendes? Bestimmt etwas Großartiges, wo du viel verdienst, eine Menge Angestellte hast und einen protzigen Dienstwagen fahren kannst, oder?“ Jim schnaubte erheitert.  
„Schön wär’s.“  
„Och, ich hätte gewettet, dass es so ist. Was dann?“, fragte Cobblepot neugierig nach und starrte intensiv auf Jims Hand. „Die Hände eines Mannes, der ….“ Er suchte gedankenverloren nach den richtigen Worten und Jim wartete geduldig, weil er nicht wusste, was er Oswald und seinem unsympathischen Partner sagen sollte. Jim wurde nur selten nach seiner Tätigkeit gefragt und die, die fragten, konnten im Normalfall mit der Information nicht mehr viel anfangen.  
„… offensichtlich viel Fingerspitzengefühl hat!“, sagte Oswald schließlich, doch Jim konnte ihm ansehen, dass er lieber etwas anderes gesagt hätte. Etwas sehr viel Intimeres. Jim räusperte sich hilflos und wollte gerade leise eine infame Lüge murmeln, als Ed wieder in den Raum kam.

Er war nun angezogen und trug eine Brille, die ihn gleich um einiges seriöser und klüger erscheinen ließ. Ein schlauer Psycho, verbesserte Jim seinen Eindruck beunruhigt. In der Hand hatte er eine Zeitung.  
„Ah, Ed will demonstrieren, was er tut“, prophezeite Oswald und räumte die Tassen zur Seite. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon schlug Edward Nygma schwungvoll die Zeitung auf. Seine dunklen Augen glühten nun enthusiastisch und wieder stellten sich Jims Härchen auf dem Arm auf.   
„Dieses Soduko hier, Level 5 … von mir! Pillepalle. Aber dieses Rätsel … nur die schlausten Kinder werden es lösen können. Nun hör mir zu, Jim und löse mein Rätsel. Mal sehen, ob du clever genug bist, um ein würdiger Nachbar zu sein.“  
„Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich habe noch einen Termin“. Eilig stand James Gordon auf, denn er hatte Rätsel aller Art schon immer abgrundtief gehasst. Vielleicht lag es auch an Ed oder der kuriosen Situation mit den zwei Tunten, die ihn dazu trieb nun doch unhöflich zu sein.  
„Tut mir leid, ich war sowieso noch nie gut im Rätsellösen“, murmelte er entschuldigend. Oswald sah ein wenig mitfühlend aber auch erstaunt zu ihm hoch, während sein Freund ihn derart ausdruckslos mit leeren Augen ansah, dass Jim keine weitere Entschuldigung hervorbrachte, sondern zielstrebig zur Tür ging. Er hatte sie kaum offen, als Oswald hinter ihm her gewatschelt kam. 

„Einen Moment, Jim. Nimm es ihm bitte nicht übel. Ed kann nicht so gut mit Menschen umgehen“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar und hastig. „Als ich ihn kennengelernt habe, war er noch Jungfrau! In jeder Hinsicht! Stell dir das mal vor. Er hat eine seltsame Art, ich weiß. Aber er ist wirklich … interessant und faszinierend klug. Vielleicht zu clever für mich. Aber er und ich sind wie zwei gestrandete Aliens inmitten von Menschen und …“  
„Schon gut“, unterbrach Jim ihn schroff.  
„Okay, nicht, dass du denkst, wir sind irgendwie absichtlich merkwürdig oder wollen dich verärgern …“  
„Nein, denke ich nicht. Ich muss jetzt wirklich los …“  
„Eine Frage noch, Jim!“ Resolut packte Cobblepot ihn am nackten Arm. Seine Hand war nun warm und weich.  
„Hm?“ Jim war ganz und gar nicht mehr in der Laune für banale Freundlichkeiten oder pseudonettes, nachbarschaftliches Geschwafel.  
„Du hast mir immer noch nicht verraten, was du tust? Es wäre schon nett, wenn man sich ein wenig besser kennen würde, oder? Immerhin wohnen wir nun dicht an dicht nebeneinander und du …“  
„Und ich kann euch beim Ficken hören?“, vervollständigte Jim den Satz und ärgerte sich über seine Unbeherrschtheit sofort. Oswalds Wangen wurden rot, er schluckte betroffen und schlug dann die Augen nieder. Allerdings erschien auf seinen Lippen ein listiges Grinsen und das trieb Jim dazu ihm folgende Worte ins Ohr zu flüstern:  
„Ich bin ein Auftragskiller, Oswald!“ Erstaunt merkte Jim, dass es ihm gefiel diesen fremdartigen Namen im Mund zu haben und auszusprechen. Außerdem roch der Mann ziemlich gut, musste er feststellen, als seine Nasenspitze fast dessen Hals berührte.  
„Haha, sehr lustig, Jim Gordon …“, kicherte Oswald und sah ihm fragend nach, als er zu seiner Wohnung ging. Jim drehte sich nicht mehr um, denn er musste befürchten, dass sein neuer Nachbar, der auf ihn eigentümlich anziehend wirkte, erkennen würde, dass er ganz und gar keinen Witz gemacht hatte.

Wie um das zu unterstreichen, vibrierte sein Handy. Fish Mooney.  
„Hey!“, ging Jim ran, denn er meldet sich nie mit seinem Namen. Wer ihn auf diesem Telefon anrief, wusste, was er von ihm wollte. Fish war für ihn das, was man getrost als seine Agentin bezeichnen könnte. Sie betrieb eine Agentur mit dem Namen „Hilfe zur Selbsthilfe“, was nichts anderes war, als dass sie Mordaufträge annahm und an ein paar Mitarbeiter vergab, die sie für geeignet und passend hielt. Dabei fungierte sie als getarnte Schnittstelle, checkte vorab die Klienten und deren Vermögenswerte und verschaffte ihren Auftragskillern eine gewisse Anonymität. Jim Gordon war einer ihrer besten Männer. Jim mochte diese extravagante, machtgierige Zicke nicht besonders, hatte sich aber mit ihr arrangiert. Sie verschaffte ihm Aufträge und damit Geld zum Leben. Und er tat, was er besonders gut konnte. Zielen und ohne Gewissensbisse abdrücken. Ausnahmen machte er nur bei Kindern und Tieren.   
Jim Gordon war etwas ganz und gar Besonderes, denn in Sunny Heaven gab es offiziell weder Verbrechen, noch Kriminelle oder andere Auswüchse der Bösartigkeit. Trotzdem hatte Jim mitunter mehr zu tun, als er bewältigen konnte.

„Hey mein Zuckerbürschchen. Ich habe Arbeit für dich. Du triffst dich heute Abend im Glossy Lips mit deinem potenziellen Auftraggeber. Zwanzig Uhr, in üblicher Montur. Gewünschte Farbe ist Grün. Sei pünktlich, Jim! Der Kerl hat auf mich einen … nun ja, verbissenen und rachsüchtigen Eindruck gemacht.“  
„Es gilt die übliche Vereinbarung?“  
„Aber ja, Schätzchen. Wenn du keine Lust hast oder die Bezahlung zu gering ist – denke dabei an meine 30% - dann schaff ihn zur Seite. Aber du weißt, so, dass ihn niemand findet. Du weißt, wie sehr unser Bürgermeister Bullock auf das saubere Image von Sunny Heaven besteht.“  
„In Ordnung!“. Ohne sich zu verabschieden, legte Jim auf und holte mehrmals tief Luft. Irgendwie begann der Tag seltsam und er musste befürchten, dass er auch nicht allzu gut enden würde.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim war superpünktlich in der Bar mit dem Namen Glossy Lips. Es war ein edler Schuppen und er trug einen dunklen Anzug, den er sich nur für diese Momente angeschafft hatte. Mooney hatte darauf bestanden, dass alle „Aufnahmegespräche“ in der Öffentlichkeit stattfanden. Sie hatte dazu ihre Lieblingsbar gewählt und Kevin, der Barkeeper war eingeweiht und wurde gut bezahlt. Da man nun nicht einfach einen Auftragskiller an irgendwas erkennen konnte und man auch nicht einen potenziellen Kunden einfach nach dem Motto: „Hey, bist du der, der seine Alte um die Ecke bringen lassen will?“ ansprechen konnte, gab es ein Erkennungszeichen für beide Parteien. Männer trugen ein Einstecktuch einer speziellen Farbe, die sie selbst wählen durften und Frauen hatten ein Tuch um den Hals oder um den Kopf. Heute war die Farbe Grün gewünscht und Jim hatte ein Weilchen in den Tiefen seines Schrankes suchen müssen, um das grüne Seideneinstecktuch zu finden. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er die Farbe jemals benutzt hatte. Aber nun gut, es gab immer ein erstes Mal.   
In seinem Anzug kam er sich mehr als albern vor. Ihm fehlte die Bewegungsfreiheit und die Lammnappahandschuhe beulten die Taschen seiner Jacke unschön aus. Die Handschuhe waren sozusagen ein Teil seiner Arbeitsausrüstung, denn niemals mordete er mit nackter Hand. Außerdem befand sich in einer Tasche eine Rolle Gitarrensaite aus Carbon für den Fall, dass sein Kunde ihm nicht gefiel. Seine Aufträge bearbeitete Jim allerdings ganz nach Wunsch. Wenn jemand seinen Boss mit einem Kopfschuss zur Hölle schicken wollte, würde er ihn unter Umständen mit seinem Scharfschützengewehr töten. Wollte eine Frau ihren Mann in der Badewanne mit ihrem Fön grillen, würde er auch das tun. Jim war flexibel. Er selbst nutzte am liebsten die Saite seiner alten Gitarre, denn das war lautlos, sauber und sehr effektiv. Oft überließen ihm die Kunden die Art des Todes. Es gab auch ganz ausgefuchste Klienten, die utopische Pläne hatten, doch dafür war Fish Mooney seine Agentin. Die übernahm derartige Vorgespräche und meist kamen solche Spinner gar nicht bis zu Jim durch.   
Gemütlich nippte er an seinem Whisky und fragte sich, welcher Verrückte heute wieder mit absurden Ideen zu ihm kam. Aus irgendeinem mysteriösen Grund verspürte er plötzlich das Bedürfnis sich herumzudrehen. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich unwillkürlich, als er direkt in Edward Nygmas ausdrucksloses Gesicht blickte. Dessen Blick war starr, das Gesicht glatt und die ganze Gestalt war unbeweglich. Aber er sah Jim nicht in die Augen, sondern auf dessen linke Brustseite. Auch Jim bemerkte nun Eds grünes Seidentuch und holte möglichst unauffällig Luft. Einerseits schockierte Jim Gordon die Erkenntnis, dass sein Nachbar ein potenzieller Kunde war und gleichzeitig sagte er sich leise: Hab‘ ich’s doch gewusst. Ein Psychopath!

„Edward Nygma.“  
„Jim Gordon.“  
„Wollen wir uns an einen Tisch setzen?“, übernahm Jim das Gespräch, denn offensichtlich war der andere Mann noch schockierter als er selbst.  
„Gern.“ Jim steuerte einen Tisch in einer der vielen Nischen an, den Kevin immer für ihn und seine Kollegen freihielt. In wenigen Minuten würde Kevin mit zwei vollen Gläsern Whisky kommen und aus Erfahrung konnte Jim berichten, dass sie zu 99% immer komplett geleert wurden. Die Rechnung ging an Mooney, die das unter Speßenkosten abbuchte.  
„Grün … war schon immer meine Lieblingsfarbe. Ich werte das als ein gutes Zeichen.“ Nygma sprach leise und formulierte jede Silbe überdeutlich und nervig exakt.   
„Schön“, sagte Jim lapidar und hob sein Glas, welches Kevin eben gebracht hatte. Edward sah sein Glas an, rührte es aber nicht an. Offenbar war er einer der kaltblütigen Klienten, die ihre Morde im Grund auch selbst begehen könnten, aber zu zögerlich oder feige waren. Auch da hatte sich Jim scheinbar nicht getäuscht. Einen Psychopathen witterte er immer noch auf einen Kilometer Entfernung.  
„Um was geht es?“, fragte er dann, als Ed ihn weiterhin ansah, aber nichts sagte.  
„Ich wusste, dass was mit dir nicht stimmt, James Gordon. Meine Vermutung war, dass du doch ein Cop bist, doch das hier … „ Ed definierte das „Hier“ nicht genauer, „unterscheidet sich nicht unwesentlich von den Aufgaben eines Polizisten, nicht wahr?“ Darauf gab Gordon keine Antwort. Hier im Glossy Lips fühlte er sich sicher, zumal er alles dabei hatte, um diesen Nygma um die Ecke zu bringen, wenn er wollte. Aber er war kein schnöder Mörder, der aus Aufmerksamkeitsbedürfnis, Spaß oder Drang tötetet. Er verdiente lediglich sein Geld mit seinen Talenten. Gut, keine schöne oder ehrbare Arbeit in einer friedlichen Stadt wie Sunny Heaven, doch oft trog der Schein, wie er nur zu gut wusste.  
„Gut, ich würde darauf auch keine Antwort geben, Jim.“  
„Bist du hier, um mich besser kennenzulernen, weil ich dir gefalle oder möchtest du, dass ich für dich eine Arbeit erledige, für die du zu feige bist?“, fragte Jim nun höflich und sah sofort wieder das eisige Glimmen in Nygmas Augen. Wie konnte dieser Oswald mit diesem kaltblütigen Ekel zusammen sein, fragte er sich beunruhigt und kam zu dem unausweichlichen Schluss, dass vermutlich auch mit Cobblepot etwas nicht stimmte. Vielleicht hatten sich die beiden in der Psychiatrie kennengelernt und waren zusammen geflohen. Überrascht wäre er nicht.  
„Du kannst ja doch in ganzen Sätzen sprechen, Jim“, grinste Ed unverschämt und ließ seinen Blick durch die Bar wandern. Jim gab dem ganzen Gespräch noch genau fünf Minuten. Dann würde er aufstehen und gehen.

„Gut, ich will zur Sache kommen, denn deswegen treffen wir beide uns ja hier, sehen uns tief in die Augen und machen uns nette Komplimente. Ich hätte einen Auftrag für dich. Scheinbar bist du ja ziemlich gut, denn diese arrogante Tante meinte, ich solle einen ihrer besten Männer kontaktieren, weil mein Auftrag ein wenig … heikel ist.“ Gelassen sah Jim Nygma an und wartete. Mooney sagte das zu allen Kunden, egal wie einfach die Ausführung klang.  
„Es geht um Oswald.“ Die Worte waren knapp und hart aus Eds Mund gekommen und nun sah er Jim durchdringend und ohne jegliche Emotion im Gesicht an.  
„Darf ich fragen, warum?“ Nicht, dass es Jim etwas anging und grundsätzlich fragte er nie nach, doch in diesem speziellen Fall fand er ein Nachfragen angebracht. Immerhin war die beiden Männer seine direkten Nachbarn.  
„Ich kann mich auf deine berufliche Diskretion verlassen?“  
„Natürlich.“ Edward sah ihn so intensiv an, dass Jim wieder dieses Schaudern bekam, welches über seinen Rücken kroch und zwischen seinen Arschbacken verschwand.  
„Oswald ist eine paranoide Klette, der glaubt mich zu lieben. Doch dem ist nicht so. Dieser Kerl liebt nur sich selbst, doch sein Wahn kann so unerträglich sein, dass ich es nicht mehr aushalte.“  
„Dann verlasse ihn doch einfach“, merkte Jim trocken an und bekam augenblicklich Eds breites, unechtes Lächeln zu sehen.  
„Wenn das so einfach wäre, hätte ich es schon getan. Aber Oswald würde Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um mich wieder zu besitzen. Er würde dafür über Leichen gehen und alles tun, um mich wieder sein eigen zu nennen.“  
„Für mich hat sich das heute Morgen nicht angehört, als würdet ihr beiden euch nicht verstehen“, warf Jim ein.  
„Das ist nicht der Punkt!“, knurrte Nygma plötzlich. Zum ersten Mal ließ der Mann seine Maske fallen und dahinter war reine, dunkle Kälte, die Jim schweigen ließ.  
„Der Punkt ist, er macht meinem hübschen, aber leider zu klein geratenen Nachbarn schöne Augen“, fügte Nygma dann wieder übertrieben liebenswürdig an. Auch dazu konnte Jim nichts sagen, denn es war irgendwie die Wahrheit, die Ed aussprach. Oswald hatte ihn angehimmelt und er hatte es nicht verhindert, obwohl er es gemerkt hatte.   
„Das ist kein Grund um jemanden zu töten, Edward“, versuchte es Gordon nun versöhnlicher, doch er bekam nur wieder einen ausdruckslosen Blick.  
„Der wahre Punkt ist …“ Edward flüsterte nun und beugte sich über den Tisch.  
„Du bist ein Auftragsmörder und ich bin dein Klient, der dir viel Geld anbietet.“  
„Wie viel?“ Jim fühlte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde unwohler, doch Nygma hatte auch in diesem Punkt recht. Er bot seine Dienste an und Nygma wollte ihn bezahlen. Diesen Oswald hatte er doch gerade erst kennengelernt und auch wenn es nie nett war jemanden zu töten, den man kannte, so war es doch nur ein Job. Jim erinnerte sich gut, wie er einmal eine freundliche Kassiererin, bei der er fast täglich an der Kasse stand, im Auftrag ihres Bosses umbringen sollte. Leicht war es ihm nicht gefallen, doch Auftrag war Auftrag. Nur so funktionierte sein Leben. Und nur so war es möglich, laut Fish Mooney, dass Sunny Heaven das blieb, was es war. Ein friedlicher, verschlafener Ort, an dem nichts Schlimmes geschah. Denn alles Schlimme, das geschah, passierte unbemerkt und im Dunkeln.  
„Eine Millionen Dollar.“  
„So viel verdient man mit Rätselerfinden?“ Eds Mundwinkel fielen schlagartig herab.  
„Natürlich nicht. Stell dich nicht dümmer, als du bist. Das Geld stammt von Oswalds Vater. Die Wohnung war günstig und wir haben noch eine Menge vom Erbe übrig.“  
„Warum arbeitet ihr beide denn überhaupt, wenn ihr ….“  
„Stellen Berufsmörder immer so viele Fragen? Wenn ja, werde ich mich bei dieser dämlichen Zicke mit den langen Fingernägeln beschweren“, knurrte Nygma nun wieder eindeutig verärgert. Abwehrend hob Jim seine Hände. Eine Millionen waren, trotz 30% für Fish, immer noch eine Menge Geld, was er gut brauchen könnte.  
„Wie willst du es haben?“, fragte er deshalb sachlich nach und holte einen kleinen Block aus seiner Tasche, um sich eventuelle Details zu notieren. Irritiert sah ihn Ngyma an.  
„Manchmal ist es verwinkelt und sehr aktiv, oft aber ist es klein, verschrumpelt und nutzlos. Was ist es?“ Jetzt war es Jim, der den Mann fragend ansah.  
„Ein Rätsel, Jim. Bekomme ich eine Antwort?“ Zum ersten Mal, seit er Ed in dieser Bar getroffen hatte, glitzerten dessen Augen vergnügt und auf eine beunruhigende Weise verlangend, ja sogar verschlingend. Jim überlegte und sagte dann, in der Annahme, dass er sowieso falsch liegen würde:  
„Ein Gehirn.“  
„Fast richtig. Die Antwort wäre: Mein Gehirn und dein Gehirn. Nun, kommen wir zu den Details, die man nicht notieren müsste, doch wenn du diese Denkhilfe brauchst, bitte sehr. Cobblepot muss sterben, die Frage ist WIE? Ich habe eine Millionen Szenarien in meinem Kopf und die Auswahl fällt mir wirklich unglaublich schwer. Selbstverständlich möchte ich, dass er leidet und auch, dass er weiß, dass ich es bin, der den Auftrag zu seinem Ableben gegeben hat. Ich möchte nicht, dass er denkt, es ist des Erbes wegen. Geld interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten. Aber ich will, dass er weiß, wie egoistisch seine Besitzgier ist. Was er glaubt zu fühlen, ist keine Liebe. Du denkst jetzt sicher, woher will ich das wissen und ich gebe dir bedingt recht. Doch ich weiß, was pure selbstgerechte Liebe ist. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man alles tut, damit es einem selbst so gut wie möglich geht. Manche frönen da eben ihrer Rätseleigenschaft und manche sind machtgierig und wollen alles und jeden besitzen. Ideen?“  
Jim schob bestürzt den Kopf zurück.  
„Ideen? Entweder hast du einen Wunsch oder ich erschieße ihn einfach ohne Tamtam“, brummte er nun verärgert.  
„Ich hab es doch gewusst … verschrumpelt“, murmelte Ed und stieß ein dunkles Kichern aus, welches Jim wieder derart unter die Haut ging, dass er doch nicht aufstand, wie er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Dieser Nygma hatte ja nicht alle Latten am Zaun. In jeder Hinsicht. Noch nie hatte Gordon derart an den Haaren herbei gezogene Gründe gehört, jemanden zu töten.  
„Gut, ich sehe, du glaubst mir kein Wort, Jim Gordon. Deswegen will ich das Ganze noch mal beginnen. Oswald Copplepot ist ein mieser Verräter und nicht der Mann, den du kennengelernt hast. Er hat vor einiger Zeit meine große Liebe töten lassen und ich will Rache nehmen. Verstehst du mich nun?“ Edwards Stimme war kalt wie Eis und völlig ausdruckslos und zum ersten Mal glaubte Jim ihm jedes Wort.  
„Verstehe.“ 

Eine paar Momente blickten sich die beiden Männer still in die Augen, während Kevin zwei weitere Gläser brachte. Ed hatte sein erstes Glas immer noch nicht angerührt.  
„Müssten wir uns kennen?“, fragte Jim dann vorsichtig, denn er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl, was sich nicht abschütteln ließ.  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Ich denke, du würdest wissen, wenn ich dich mal gefickt hätte, James Gordon!“, antwortete Ed sofort und lächelte breit. Jim stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus und trank sein Glas auf Ex, um sein Erröten zu verbergen.  
„Natürlich würde ich Oswald am liebsten unendlich im Fegefeuer leiden lassen, mit dir als Folterknecht, doch ich bin ja kein Unmensch und du bist auch nur ein Killer. Deswegen ziehen wir die Sache nicht mehr in die Länge als es sein muss. Wie du ihn letztlich tötest, ist deine Sache, doch lasse ihn vorher leiden und lasse ihn wissen, was er mir angetan hat. Ich bleibe deshalb so vage, weil ich sicher bin, dass sich meine perversen Mordfantasien nur umsetzen lassen würden, wenn ich es selbst tun würde, doch dazu müsste ich mir die Hände schmutzig machen und dazu bin ich im Moment nicht in der Lage.“ Jim fragte sich, warum er dazu nicht in der Lage ist, denn alles, was er bis dahin an und in diesem Mann gesehen hatte, war seinem eigenen Inneren nicht so unähnlich. Edward Nygma wäre sehr wohl in der Lage zu töten. Im Gegensatz zu Jim fehlte diesem Kerl aber die emotionale Distanz, doch das hatte einen Affektmörder noch nie davon abgehalten jemanden umzubringen.  
„Nur noch ein kleiner Hinweis. Am Samstag wollen wir diese kleine Einzugsparty geben. Bis dahin sollte er möglichst noch am Leben sein, denn ich fühle mich außerstande die Organisation von Salaten, Bowle und den ganzen Unfug allein zu übernehmen. Außerdem sollen die Nachbarn sehen, wie toll wir uns verstehen und lieben. Falls du nämlich schlampig arbeitest und Oswalds Leiche auftauchen sollte, will ich ungern ins Visier geraten. Das verstehst du sicher. Natürlich bist du herzlich zur Party eingeladen und du solltest kommen, denn dann wird dir mein geliebter Ozzie erzählen, dass er am Sonntag nach Port May fährt, um das Grab seines Vaters zu pflegen. Ein kleines, heruntergekommenes Strandhaus wird dort für eine Nacht sein Zuhause sein und vielleicht solltest du diese Chance wahrnehmen. Erklärst du dich einverstanden, werde ich dieser Mooney noch heute ihren Anteil überweisen. Wie sieht es aus, Jim? Brauchst du Geld? Viel Geld?“  
Es war wirklich viel Geld. Sehr viel Geld. Aber er mochte diesen Nygma ganz und gar nicht. Kurz überlegte Jim, ob er ihm nachher irgendwie auflauern sollte. Es würde schnell und lautlos über die Bühne gehen. Überall in der Stadt gab es Gullydeckel, die in die Kanalisation von Sunny Heaven führten. Schon oft hatte er seine Leichen über diesen Weg entsorgt. Oswald würde seinen Freund irgendwann vermissen und würde vermutlich sogar bei ihm klopfen, um seine Sorge zu teilen oder vielleicht um Hilfe zu bitten. Und er würde ihn wegschicken … oder trösten? Über seine absurde Vorstellung abgetörnt, nickte Gordon schließlich.  
„Ich mache es.“  
„Sehr gut. Ich habe mit nichts Anderem gerechnet. Noch heute Abend werde ich das Geld überweisen. Deinen Anteil bekommst du natürlich erst, nachdem mein geliebter Freund Oswald von uns gegangen ist. Die Prozedur kennst du sicher. Und selbstverständlich werden wir das Bett noch umstellen, auch wenn die Momente der Lärmbelästigung gezählt sind.“ Nygma machte einen gutgelaunten und aufgeräumten Eindruck. Er wirkte fast normal. Ein wenig verschroben, vielleicht wie ein Computernerd, etwas kauzig aber doch liebeswürdig. In ihm glomm diese unnatürliche Intelligenz, die ihn strahlen ließ und anziehend machte. Ed war aufgestanden und sah Jim von oben an. Er hatte keines der Gläser nur angerührt.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich noch erwähnen, dass ich nichts gegen dich persönlich habe, Jim. Aber du erinnerst mich an jemanden, den ich mal kannte. Ich mochte diesen Mann sehr und hatte den Eindruck, dass er mehr als alle anderen Menschen in mir sieht, dass er mir irgendwie ebenbürtig ist. Ich habe wirklich alles getan, um ihn von mir, meinem Wert und meiner Cleverness zu überzeugen. Ich wollte, dass er mich richtig ansieht, in mich hinein sieht, um zu erkennen, wie sehr wir uns ähneln. Ja, ich glaubte sogar, wir könnten füreinander geschaffen sein“, seufzte Ed dramatisch.  
„Doch, ich habe mich offenbar in ihm getäuscht. Er hat meine Zuneigung nie erwidert und inzwischen bin ich mir sicher, dass er sie nicht mal bemerkt hat, denn dieser Mann ist ein arroganter, selbstverliebter Narr, der glaubte ein Held sein zu müssen. Nichts für ungut, Jim Gordon.“   
Nygma deute eine leichte Verbeugung an und knöpfte sein Sakko zu. Jim hob zum Gruß nachlässig die Hand und sah dem großen, schlanken Mann nach. Seltsam war für diesen Tag gar kein Ausdruck mehr, dachte er resigniert und machte sich daran die vollen Gläser zu leeren.

*****************

 

„Wie geht es ihm?“  
„Er atmet, er lebt und er sabbert!“, flüsterte Luigi in sein Handy.  
„Sie können ruhig lauter sprechen, er wird sie nicht hören“, forderte Ed am anderen Ende.  
„Läuft das Tonband noch?“  
„Ja, alles in Ordnung, nur die Räucherstäbchen gehen mir langsam aus und ich müsste dringend mal an die frische Luft, um …“  
„Auf keinen Fall!“, knurrte Ed ungehalten.  
„In Ordnung, Mister Nygma“, erwiderte Luigi weinerlich und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel sinken. Er hatte schon ziemlich Kopfschmerzen von dem „Salbei“, dem Brummen der Kugel und Cobblepots Anblick. Außerdem war er hungrig und müde. Auf was hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?!


	5. Chapter 5

„Hey, Kumpel. Na, wie läuft’s?“ Eine starke Hand sauste auf Jims Schulter runter und er zuckte heftig zusammen, weil er immer noch tief in Gedanken war.  
„Was? Wirst du auf deinen alten Tage etwa schreckhaft, Jim?“   
Alfred Pennyworth, genannt Penny schob einen großen, dünnen Jungen, der höchstens sechzehn Jahre alt sein konnte, auf die Sitzbank und quetschte sich dann neben ihn.  
„Penny“, sagte Jim matt und musterte den Jungen neugierig. Er war komplett in schwarz gekleidet, hatte dunkle Locken, ein eigentlich hübsches aber doch auch irgendwie herbes Gesicht und dunkle Augen, in denen eine rätselhafte Tiefe verborgen war.  
„Ach so, der ….“, kicherte der Brite rau. „Das ist Bruce. Ich arbeite ihn ein. Düsteres Kerlchen, was?“ Jim hätte zustimmen müssen, wollte sich aber lieber enthalten. Zu merkwürdige Dinge waren heute schon geschehen.  
„Ist er nicht etwas zu jung?“, fragte er deshalb nur ohne wirkliches Interesse. In seinem Job verlor man das Interesse an privaten und intimen Geheimnissen einer Person schnell.  
Penny grinste Jim an und nahm von Kevin ein großes Glas schottischen Whisky entgegen. Bruce bekam ungefragt eine Cola.  
„Frag ihn doch selbst.“ Jim sah zu Bruce und der sah ausdruckslos zurück. So einen Gesichtsausdruck hatten oft Menschen, die plötzlich etwas sehr Wichtiges verloren hatten. Etwas so Wichtiges wie Eltern, dachte Jim mitfühlend.   
„Ich werde am Ende des Jahres 17 Jahre alt“, sagte Bruce. Seine Stimme klang tiefer und erwachsener, als Jim es erwartet hatte. In ihr waren eine überraschende Wärme und so viel Menschlichkeit, dass Jim sich sicher war nicht schon wieder mit einem Psychopathen am Tisch zu sitzen. Er brachte mühsam ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.  
„Habt ihr gleich noch einen Klienten?“, fragte er Pennyworth, doch der zuckte nur vage mit den Schultern. Ausweichen war nicht so die Art des alten, britischen Geheimdienstlers und wenn ein anderer Tag wäre, würde Jim nachfragen, doch nicht heute. Alfred sagte, dass er den Jungen einarbeitete und das würde er schon irgendwie tun. In ihrem Geschäft galt die Regel: Jeder kümmert sich zuerst um seinen eigenen Scheiß.  
„Wir üben erst einmal die Observation. Stellt sich gut an, unser Rookie“, grinste der ältere Mann und prostete Jim zu, bevor er sagte:  
„Nun, Bruce, du hast jetzt die einmalige Gelegenheit einem der besten Männer in unserem Fach eine Frage zu stellen. Nur zu, Jim beißt nicht!“, sprach Alfred seinen Schützling gutmütig an. Jim war eigentlich nicht in der Stimmung Fragen zu beantworten, doch würde er seinem alten Kumpel den Gefallen tun. Allerdings überraschte ihn die Frage des Jungen dann so, dass er erst einmal schwieg.  
„Wenn du einer der Besten ist, wer ist dann der Allerbeste in unserem Fach?“, verlangte Bruce zu wissen. Penny seufzte vielsagend und Jim war einen Moment lang so verdutzt, dass er wirklich nachdenken musste.  
„Jerome Valeska“, sagte er endlich dumpf.  
„Noch nie gehört“, entgegnete Bruce und zog seine ausdrucksstarken Brauen fest zusammen.  
„Darüber solltest du froh sein, denn wenn du seinen wahren Namen erfährst, bist du anschließend garantiert tot“, informierte ihn nun Penny warnend.  
„Vielleicht kennst du seinen Künstlernamen: Der Joker?“, fragte Jim und stellte fest, dass sich Bruce Augen in abgrundtiefe Höhlen verwandelten. Konnte aber auch nur am schlechten Licht liegen.  
„Auch noch nie gehört“, flüsterte Bruce erneut.  
„Ein echter Frischling, mein Junge. Jung aber mit großem Potenzial!“, schloss Pennyworth dieses unangenehme Thema ab und sprang sofort zum nächsten Thema:   
„Harten Tag gehabt, Jim? Siehst scheiße aus, mein Freund“, stellte er besorgt fest und Jim sah sich gezwungen ihm zu antworten, denn immerhin waren sie irgendwie Freunde, wenn sie auch meistens nur beruflich miteinander zu tun hatten oder sich mal vor einem Kundentermin auf ein oder zwei Gläser trafen. Immer wieder wanderten Jims Augen zu Bruce, weil er sich von dem Jungen ununterbrochen gemustert fühlte. Es war nicht unangenehm und er konnte die fast noch kindliche Neugier förmlich am eigenen Leib spüren. Die ruhigen Hände des Jungen waren schlank, wirkten aber kräftig und schnell. Sein Blick war ein wenig hochmütig, doch gesund selbstbewusst.  
„Musste früh raus. Die Idioten nebenan haben mich wachgefickt“, gab er nun bekannt und beobachtete was seine vulgäre Wortwahl bei Bruce auslöste. Nichts. Alfred lachte rau und begann dann von seiner Zeit als MI6 Mitarbeiter zu erzählen. Offenbar hatte er da mal einen inoffiziellen Chef, der es mit dem eigenen Bruder trieb.   
Jim glaubte einen Hauch Röte auf den Wangen des Jungen entdeckt zu haben, doch er konnte sich irren. Immer wenn er maulte, dass Mooney ihm immer nur die durchgeknallten Fälle zuschanzte, konterte die Zicke, dass sie ihm auch einen Azubi aufs Auge drücken könnte. Penny hatte es mit seiner Meckerei wohl übertrieben.  
„Hör mal, Penny, ich werde jetzt gehen. Muss noch ein bisschen paar Sachen vorbereiten und ich will zeitig ins Bett gehen. Entschuldige mich bitte. Amüsiert euch noch gut!“, sagte er und sah zu Bruce. Er bekam ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln und einen intensiven Blick. Pennyworth wünschte ihm noch eine ruhige Nacht und begann dann mit Bruce zu flüstern. Jim vernahm noch den Namen Jerome und war froh nicht mehr über diesen Oberpsycho aller Irren sprechen zu müssen. Eines Tages, das wusste er genau, würde er den Auftrag bekommen Jerome Valeska zu töten. Er freute sich schon heute darauf.

 

Jim verließ die Bar und reckte sich unter dem Abendhimmel von Sunny Heaven erst einmal gründlich. Vielleicht hatte er nur einen schrägen Traum und würde gleich erwachen, wenn er nur fest daran dachte. Es war noch nicht allzu spät und deshalb schlenderte Jim ganz gemächlich nach Hause. Währenddessen überlegte er, wie er Oswald am besten töten könnte, um Eds Ansprüche zu erfüllen und gleichzeitig seinen eigenen Prinzipien treu zu bleiben. Sein oberstes, ganz privates Prinzip war, dass er seine Opfer so wenig wie möglich leiden ließ. Schließlich mordete er nicht aus Leidenschaft.  
Das angebliche Strandhaus bot natürlich eine gute Möglichkeit, doch da es ihm Nygma so aufgedrängt hatte, konnte das durchaus irgendeine Falle sei. Auch wenn die Option Cobblepots Leiche anschließend im Meer zu versenken unbedingt seinen Reiz hatte. Aber es gab andere Möglichkeiten, auch wenn er die Leichenbeseitigung meist lieber selbst übernahm, so hatte er noch die Wahl Lee anzurufen. Lee war ein Cleaner und leistete exzellente Arbeit. Schon oft wollte sie Fish anwerben, doch Lee beließ das Cleanen bei einem Nebenjob. Ihren Hauptberuf übte sie als Gerichtsmedizinerin im SHPD, dem Sunny Heaven Police Department aus.  
Jim und Lee waren wie Katze und Maus, wobei Lee eindeutig die Katze war. Für ein paar Wochen hatte sie mal etwas zusammen, doch sie waren nie wirklich übers Ficken hinaus gekommen, was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass Lee nicht bereit war private Dinge von sich preiszugeben. Grundsätzlich verstand Jim das nur zu gut, wenn man bedachte, dass Lee illegal und gegen Geld Leichen entsorgte, von denen sie wusste, dass sie absichtlich umgebracht wurden, dann war man besser verschwiegen. Sie konnte sogar die Mörder identifizieren, bekam von Mooney aber offenbar genug Geld, damit sie dicht hielt. Oder tat es womöglich aus anderen, perverseren Gründen, die Jim nie in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.  
Wenn jeder seine Geheimnisse hatte, würde aber nun mal keine Beziehung daraus entstehen. Lees Geheimnisse kannte er demnach nicht und auch sie wusste so einige Dinge nicht über ihn. Letztlich war es besser so, dass sie privat nichts mehr miteinander zu tun hatten, denn in ihrer Interaktion lag immer eine gewisse und sehr brisante Explosivität.   
Noch hatte Jim keine echte Idee, wie er den Mord an Oswald Cobblepot verüben würde. Vielleicht bot sich am Samstag auf dieser Einzugsparty eine ganz spontane Gelegenheit. Spontanität war nicht immer unbedingt zu verachten.

Vor seinem Haus blieb er stehen und sah nach oben. In Edward und Oswalds Wohnräumen war noch Licht. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl stieg er nach oben und konnte es nicht lassen behutsam sein Ohr an die Wohnungstür seiner Nachbarn zu legen. Er konnte die Stimmen der beiden Männer hören, doch erst nach und nach konnte er die Worte verstehen.  
„ … das ist Unsinn!“  
„Ach ja, denkst du wirklich, ich bin so blind, Oswald?“  
„Das habe ich nie behauptet, Ed. Doch ich weiß auch, dass du gern Gespenster siehst, wo keine sind!“  
„Das! Das Oswald IST Blödsinn, denn du weißt genau, dass ich der Realität und der Wissenschaft mehr zugeneigt bin, als irgendwelchem spirituellen Humbug!“  
„Meine Güte, das war eine Metapher, du Genie! Er ist nur …. Irgendwer eben. Deine Eifersucht und dein Argwohn sind völlig unbegründet“, giftete Oswald aufgebracht und Jim hob erstaunt die Brauen, denn irgendwie hatte er Cobblepot nicht zugetraut sich so taff gegen Edward zu behaupten. Denn Edward Nygma strahlte eine ziemlich finstere Macht aus, die sogar Jim, der nicht leicht zu beeindrucken war, nicht ignorieren konnte. Wenn Klugheit und Bösartigkeit zusammen kamen, dann war das immer eine große Bedrohung. Wusste Oswald das? Vielleicht sogar schon von Anfang an? Oder bekam er nun das wahre Gesicht seines Freundes zu sehen? Vielleicht Letzteres, denn als Ed giftig sagte:  
„Du sprichst von Eifersucht? Ausgerechnet du?!“, blieb Oswald zuerst still. Vermutlich sah er seinen Partner aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung was du meinst. Ich habe dich niemals betrogen, Ed. Die ganze Zeit, die wir zusammen sind, habe ich mich nicht ein einziges Mal nach einem anderen Mann umgedreht!“   
Inzwischen zitterte Cobblepots Stimme deutlich und Jim musste erstaunt feststellen, dass er begann sich Sorgen zu machen, dass Nygma doch schon so weit war, um selbst einen Mord begehen zu können.  
„Wir sind seit einem Monat zusammen, Oswald. Die Chancen liegen statistisch betrachtet sowieso nur bei etwa 10%“, sagte Ed sachlich und mit glatter Stimme.  
„Das weiß ich. Das weiß ich doch!“, jammerte Oswald „Komm, lass uns vertragen. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich … ich werde alles tun, was du willst. Alles, Ed!“  
„Nein, tu das nicht!“, sagte Ed leise und erstaunlich tief. Fast glaubte Jim darin Gefühle zu hören, doch er traute dem Braten nicht. Nygma war zuzutrauen, dass er solche Dinge vorspielen konnte. Psychopathen konnten erstaunlich gut und sehr genau menschliche Gefühle imitieren, wenn sie es für notwendig erachteten. Was Oswald dann sagte, verstand Jim nicht mehr, weil es zu leise war. Ein wenig verwirrt wandte er sich dann endlich seiner eigenen Tür zu. Er hatte nicht begriffen, um was es in diesem Streit ging. Doch da er ein wirklich gutes Gespür für Gefahr hatte, wusste er, dass bei diesen beiden Typen irgendwas ganz und gar nicht stimmt. 

Jim duschte ein Weilchen, schnappte sich dann ein Bier und machte es sich dann in seinem Bett gemütlich, um sich ein NFL-Spiel anzusehen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später begann es wieder an die Wand zu klopfen. Hatten die beiden nicht versprochen das Bett umzustellen, dachte er verärgert. Irgendwie bekam er den Eindruck nicht los, diese beiden Kasper waren nur hier eingezogen, um ihn zu verwirren und zu nerven.  
„Nimm endlich deine Faust! Ich halte es nicht mehr aus …“, hörte er Oswald plötzlich laut rufen. Vor Schreck und den sofort aufkommenden Bilder im Kopf rutschte Jim seine Bierflasche aus der Hand und übergoss sich auf seinem Bauch.  
„So ein verfluchter Dreck!“ Wutentbrannt sprang er hoch und stürzte ins Bad. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder stürmte er nun nach nebenan, trat die Tür dieser Schwuchteln ein und schlug wenigstens einen von beiden zu Brei und machte seinem Ärger Luft, indem er Oswald ficken würde, bis er seinen Namen schrie.  
Oder aber er würde zu Barbara gehen.   
„Gott …“, fauchte er unbeherrscht und warf sich in seine Laufklamotten.   
Noch im Hausflur, als er die Treppe nach unten sprang rief er laut: „Fickt euch zu Tode!“  
„Dann erspart ihr mir viel Arbeit …“, fügte er an, als er schon auf dem Gehweg war und zu Barbaras Club joggte.

Barbaras Club hieß „Kitten Death“ und war das verruchteste Etablissement, was Sunny Heaven zu bieten hatte. Nur der Vollständigkeit halber sollte erwähnt werden, dass Fish Mooney und Barbara sich nicht ausstehen konnten. Früher hatte Mooney dieser Club gehört, doch Barbara hatte ihre ehemalige Chefin, für die sie mit Begeisterung gestrippt und gehurt hatte, schließlich über den Tisch gezogen und ihr den Club mit unlauteren Mitteln abgeluchst. Es war ein Wunder, dass sich die beiden heißblütigen Weiber noch nicht die Augen ausgekratzt haben, sagte Penny immer, wenn sie auf dieses brisante Thema kamen. Dabei war das Thema Barbara im Grunde noch heikler als Lee zu erwähnen, denn Barbara war jahrelang Jims feste Freundin gewesen. Nun ja, da waren sie noch andere Menschen gewesen. Sie war die brave Tochter reicher Eltern. Guterzogen, wohlbehütet und verwöhnt. Er war der prinzipientreue, idealistische … Jims Gedanken stockten und er blieb schnell hechelnd stehen.  
Wie auch immer. Er und Barbara teilten zumindest eine leicht zu entflammende Leidenschaft. Sie mochten harten Sex. Gerade wenn Jim wütend war, und nicht wusste wohin mit seinem Feuer, dann sagte Barb nie nein, wenn er vor ihrer Tür auftauchte. Allerdings wussten beide, dass das nur eine Notlösung war und nichts mit Liebe oder echten Gefühlen zu tun hatte. Hinterher war Jim erleichtert und fühlte sich wieder imstand wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen, während Barbara glückselig vor sich hin grinste und sicherlich tagelang nicht richtig sitzen konnte.

***************************************

 

„Wie geht es unserem Vorzeigecop?“ Miss Sunday blickte besorgt zu Jim Gordon.  
„Nun, soweit ganz gut, denke ich. Aber …“  
„Aber was? Ist meine Bezahlung zu schlecht?“, fragte Nygma liebenswürdig.  
„Oh, nein, nein. Das ist es nicht. Ich mache mir nur ein wenig Sorgen, denn Gordon hat seine Waffe in der Hand.“  
„Hat er sie entsichert?“ Edward klang wenig überrascht.  
„Was weiß denn ich!“, flüsterte Miss Sunday empört ins Telefon.  
„Worauf zielt er?“  
„Auf gar nichts. Aber seine Hand … zittert.“  
„Dann sieh zu, dass er die Waffe im besten Fall auf seinen Kopf richtet. Es reicht aber auch, wenn er sich ins Bein schießt.“  
„Wie lange denn noch?“, verlangte der Hellseher weinerlich zu wissen.  
„So lange es dauert ihn an den Punkt zu bringen. Sie bekommen viel Geld dafür ihn zu überwachen, vergessen sie das nicht. Falls sie es doch vergessen, möchte ich sie daran erinnern, dass …“  
„Schon gut. Ich … passe auf ihn auf. Aber ich möchte anmerken, dass ich kein gutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache habe. Er könnte mich erschießen!“  
„Dann setzen sie sich hinter Gordon!“, knurrte Edward Nygma genervt über so viel Dummheit und legte auf.


	6. Chapter 6

Wieder erwachte Gordon durch ein Klopfen und diesmal machte er sich nicht die Mühe sich anzuziehen. Nackt und zornig wie nie zuvor sprang er aus dem Bett, griff sich seinen Baseballschläger, der eigentlich nur zur Dekoration seiner Wohnung gehörte, auch wenn er sich fest vorgenommen eines Tages einen Auftrag damit auszuführen, doch erst, wenn er endlich die Unterschrift von Brady Collins – seinem Idol als Kind - drauf hatte, und riss seine Wohnungstür auf. Es war unvermeidlich, dass er gegen Oswald Cobblepot rannte, der nämlich genau vor seiner Tür stand und mit dem Fuß hektisch gegen seine Tür getreten hatte, da er keine Hand frei hatte.  
Oswald ging rückwärts zu Boden und schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, als Jim hart auf ihm landete. Schnell rappelte sich Gordon hoch und schrie: „Was zum Teufel soll der Scheiß?! Willst du, dass ich dich umbringe?“ Der Satz war nach ein paar Sekunden drüber nachdenken, so lustig, dass er anfing zu grinsen. Erst da merkte er, dass Oswald völlig verängstigt aussah. Er hielt etwas Schwarz-Weißes in den Händen und bebte am ganzen Leib.  
„Was … ist das?“ Jim deutete auf das Ding in Oswalds Händen. Sein Nachbar begann sich umständlich aufzurappeln, was einfacher gegangen wäre, wenn er das Ding aus seinen Händen gelegt hätte, doch das tat er nicht. Schließlich hielt er es Jim anklagend entgegen und der konnte endlich sehen, was es war. Ein toter Pinguin.  
„Igitt!“, sagte er und wich ein wenig zurück.  
„Warst du das?“, fauchte ihn Cobblepot an. Seine hübschen Augen sprühten Funken und seine spitze Vogelnase wirkte fast boshaft.  
„War ich was?“, fragte Jim kalt und hob seinen Schläger wieder auf.  
„Hast du …“ Oswald senkte seine Stimme „Hast du mir den toten Vogel vor die Tür gelegt?“ Schritte näherten sich im Hausflur und bevor Jim realisierte, dass er immer noch splitternackt war, kam Mrs Howard um die Ecke und grüßte automatisch. Erst da bemerkte sie, dass einer der Männer nackt war und schrie alarmiert auf und eilte schimpfend weiter nach oben. Hastig packte Gordon den anderen Mann am Arm und zerrte ihn mitsamt dem toten Tier in seine Wohnung. 

Inzwischen musterte ihn auch Oswald neugierig von oben bis unten. Man konnte kein Schamgefühl in seinem Gesicht erkennen und dann sagte er auch noch leise:  
„Wenn ich nicht so sauer auf dich wäre, würde ich sagen … hübsch … Aber ich bin ja vergeben und du …“ Seine Stimme wurde wieder schrill und anklagend „hast mir ein totes Tier vor die Tür gelegt. Warum? Hasst du uns so sehr? Wie geht das? Ich kann ja irgendwo verstehen, dass dir Ed unsympathisch ist, denn er hat so eine distanzierte Art, die manche als bedrohlich empfinden, doch ich wüsste nicht, was ich dir getan habe. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich fand dich eigentlich ganz sympathisch und …“  
„Sei still!“, fauchte Jim unbeherrscht und pfefferte den Schläger in eine Zimmerecke. Dann riss er sich seine Hose vom Stuhl und zog sie über.  
„Warum sollte ich das getan haben?“  
„Na, weil du doch ein Killer bist!“, erwiderte Oswald augenblicklich, doch irgendwas passierte mit seinem Gesicht, während er die Worte aussprach. Er sah aus, als glaubte er sich selbst nicht und auch für Jim klangen die Worte hohl und ohne jegliche Bedeutung.  
„Ich töte aus Prinzip weder Tiere, noch Kinder“, sagte er nur matt.  
„Das ist ein Pinguin!“, rief Cobblepot nun mit bebender Stimme, als wäre das kein Tier, sondern ein Gott, den Jim angeblich getötet haben soll. Jim verengte die Augen. Sie beide mussten dringend runterkommen. Er, weil er sonst vielleicht jetzt und ganz spontan seine Gitarrensaite holen und nutzen würde und Oswald, weil der sonst einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekam.  
„Willst du einen Kaffee?“, fragte er deshalb so ruhig wie möglich.  
„Tee wäre mir lieber“, erwiderte der andere flüsternd.  
„Habe ich nicht. Kaffee?“  
„Von mir aus.“  
„Gut. Dann lege das tote Tier vor der Tür ab und bring es mir ja nicht in meine Küche!“, befahl er mürrisch und ging voran. Während er Kaffee aufsetzte, forderte er dann Oswald auf alles von Anfang an zu erzählen.

Ein paar Momente schien Oswald zu überlegen, mit was er beginnen sollte und Jim hatte Zeit ihn zu betrachten. Was war es nur, was ihn an diesem Kerl so berührte? Zugegeben, seine Augen waren wirklich hübsch und sein Lächeln war bezaubernd. Vielleicht nannten ihn die meisten einen Freak oder einen Spinner, doch Jim konnte das Besondere in ihm sehen. Das, was ihn einzigartig und so reizvoll machte.  
„Nun, ich denke, es begann, nachdem du uns gestern verlassen hast. Warum auch immer, du hast Ed wütend gemacht. Doch er schweigt dann lieber und brütet vor sich hin, als mit mir zu sprechen. Deshalb habe ich ihn in Ruhe gelassen und bin zur Arbeit gegangen. Als ich am Abend nach Hause kam, war er noch nicht wieder da. Ich hatte mir schon ein wenig Sorgen gemacht, als er endlich doch kam. Eigentlich arbeitet er in dem winzigen DC Comics-Verlag und geht in Jeans und Hemd zur Arbeit, doch gestern Abend kam er so schick angezogen nach Hause, dass ich misstrauisch wurde. Wir stritten uns, doch ich mag es einfach nicht, wenn wir uns nicht vertragen, wenn wir nebeneinander im Bett liegen. Ich denke, es war alles gut, denn immerhin hatten wir Versöhnungssex und Ed, der nicht besonders experimentierfreudig bei Sexualpraktiken ist, hat sogar ….“  
„Stopp!“, rief Jim energisch und knallte Oswald die Tasse Kaffee vor die Nase, dass sie überschwappte.  
„Schon gut, ich will ja nicht, dass du rot wirst“, grinste Cobblepot spitzbübisch und Jim musste begehrlich schlucken.  
„Weiter“, forderte er heiser.  
„Ja, das war‘s auch schon. Heute Abend findet unsere Einzugsparty statt und obwohl Edward die Aufgaben klar verteilt hat, denke ich, dass er heute Morgen besonders früh aufgestanden ist, um einen nette Überraschung für mich vorzubereiten. Er hatte letzte Nacht so komische Andeutungen gemacht.“  
„Das heißt, er war vor dir wach und hat die Wohnung vor dir verlassen? Wenn der tote Vogel da schon gelegen hätte, hätte er dich sicher geweckt?“  
„Ja, hätte er bestimmt.“  
„Dann habe ich nur eine Antwort für dich: Es war dein Freund Ed. Vielleicht war das schon die nette Überraschung?“ Verstört blinzelte der schwarzhaarige Mann ihn an.   
„Wie … Wieso sollte er das denn tun? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich mal angedeutet hätte, dass tote, kalte Vögel ein Fetisch von mir wären …“, murmelte Oswald beunruhigt und ziemlich verwirrt.  
„Nein? Was ist dann dein Fetisch?“ stellte Jim gerade wirklich so eine absurde Frage laut? Zu spät. Er versenkte den Blick in seinem schwarzen Kaffee und hoffte, dass der andere Mann seine dämliche Frage überhört hätte. Oswald antwortete nicht und so sah er gezwungenermaßen wieder hoch.  
„Du möchtest mich also besser kennenlernen, Jim?“, grinste Oswald ihn entzückt an.  
„Ganz und gar nicht. Ich versuche den Fall zu lösen.“  
„Was bist du? Ein Detective? Also doch ein Cop? Oder ein Killer? Cop oder Killer? Oder ein Copkiller?“ Irgendwie verwirrt sahen sich beide an, dann zuckte Oswald die Schultern, als versuchte er diese Irritation zu vertreiben, welche seine vielen Fragezeichen aufgeworfen hatte.  
„Um deine Frage zu beantworten, Jim Gordon, bräuchten wir eine ganze Nacht. Mindestens. Versuchen wir uns besser auf das tote Tier zu konzentrieren, ja?“ Das war ein gutes Stichwort.

„Hast du eine Affinität zu Pinguinen?“, fragte Jim und fühlte sich augenblicklich unwohl, als Oswald ihn strafend ansah.  
„Na, ich denke, das erklärt sich von selbst. Du hast mich laufen sehen und kannst dir sicherlich vorstellen, wie sie mich zu Schulzeiten genannte haben. Frage beantwortet?“  
„Und darüber hinaus?“  
„Ich mag Wasser und habe es gern kühl. Ansonsten finde ich nur die Frisuren der Schopfpinguine inspirierend.“ Unwillkürlich kicherte Jim.  
„Also magst du sie doch. Und jemand weiß davon. Es kann nur Edward Nygma sein. Es sei denn, es folgen dir eine Menge Leute aus deiner Vergangenheit, weil du dort großen Scheiß gebaut hast und sie sich nun an dir rächen wollen.“  
„Hm, bei deiner Schlussfolgerung muss ich wohl doch unweigerlich zu dem Schluss kommen, dass du vielleicht doch ein Berufskiller bist. Ich nehme an, du nimmst Aufträge an, um Leute wie mich zu meucheln?“ Oswald klang kein bisschen überrascht, eher neugierig und bereitwillig seine Gedanken auszutauschen. Perplex glotzte Jim ihn an und seufzte dann.  
„Hin und wieder“, sagte er vage.  
„Aber ich habe keinen Mist gebaut. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich führe ein totlangweiliges, anständiges Leben. Das Aufregendste in meinem Leben ist Ed, der ein wenig schräg ist.“  
„Verstehe. Vielleicht sollte man im städtischen Zoo anrufen und fragen, ob ein Tier abhanden gekommen ist oder vermisst wird.“  
„Brillante Idee!“ Oswald schlürfte seinen Kaffee und musterte Jim abwartend.  
„Oh nein … du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich das für dich tue! Vergiss es! Ich bin nur euer Nachbar, der ziemlich angepisst ist, weil er immer und ständig unsanft von euch geweckt wird!“, brummte Jim abweisend.  
„Das tut mir leid. Das tut es wirklich, musst du wissen. Ich habe mir die Wohnung nicht ausgesucht. Es war Eddie. Er sagte, er sucht die optimalste Bleibe für uns. Ich habe mich in diese Hinsicht ganz auf ihn verlassen und voilá, hier sind wir.“ Cobblepot klang aufrichtig und Jim glaubte ihm diese Aussage unbedingt.  
„Das tote Tier sieht nach Mafia-Methode aus“, merkte Jim an und hoffte, dass er Cobblepot ein wenig in eine andere Richtung lenken könnte.  
„Hm … Mafia in Sunny Heaven? Ausgeschlossen!“ Trotz dieses energischen Statements blickte Oswald ziemlich zweifelnd drein und auch Jim fühlte die Falschheit dieser Worte.  
„Weißt du was, ich höre mich mal in meinen Kreisen um. Versuch dich zu beruhigen, okay?“, schlug Jim nicht ohne schlechtes Gewissen vor. Oswald riss die Augen auf und sein Mund stand erschrocken offen.  
„Heißt das, du bist wirklich ein Killer?“ Na super! Entnervt schloss Jim kurz die Augen. Die bizarre Situation geriet langsam außer Kontrolle.  
„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen.“  
„Oh Gott, jemand will mich tot sehen und das war die Warnung, richtig?“ Oswalds Stimme überschlug sich panisch.  
„Nicht zwangsweise“, versuchte Jim zu retten, was zu retten war, denn natürlich ahnte er längst, dass Nygma hinter dieser perfiden Drohung steckte.  
„Nein? Was bedeutet ein totes Tier denn sonst? Oh Gott, oh Gott … wem habe ich nur was angetan? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Jim?“ Oswald steigerte sich immer weiter in einen hysterischen Anfall hinein.  
„Das weiß ich wirklich nicht, aber wenn du jetzt gehen würdest, kann ich mich darum kümmern. Ich werde im Zoo anrufen und vielleicht habe ich dann eine Spur. Wenn du jetzt bitte …“ Inzwischen liefen Tränen aus Oswalds Augen und das war eindeutig zu viel für Jim. Er bekam ein absolut unerträgliches Gefühl und packte den anderen Mann entschlossen an den Schultern, um ihn aus seiner Wohnung zu befördern.  
„Bitte hilf mir, Jim. Ich habe doch sonst niemand, der … ich habe doch sonst keinen Freund …“, schluchzte er haltlos auf dem Weg zur Tür.  
„Das tut mir leid für dich. Aber …“  
„Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass du nicht mein Freund bist, Jim.“  
„Aber wir kennen uns doch erst seit gestern. Wie kann ich da dein Freund sein?“, fragte Jim und wunderte sich über seine paradoxe Einstellung zu diesem eigenartigen Thema. Wieder sah ihn der schwarzhaarige Kerl so derart durcheinander an, wie Jim sich in seinem Inneren fühlte.

„Aber … wir sind doch Freunde …“, flüsterte Oswald. Es war weder Frage, noch Feststellung, sondern irgendwas dazwischen. Jim sah ihm in die Augen. Seine rechte Hand legte sich langsam und wie automatisiert um seinen Hals. Er fühlte Oswald schlucken, er sah ihn schockiert die Tränen wegblinzeln. Eine Träne blieb am Ende seiner langen Wimpern hängen und Jim zögerte. Es wäre nun ein Leichtes ihn zu töten, auch wenn er dafür sicherlich andere Orte als seine eigene Wohnung bevorzugen würde. Außerdem hatte sie die Nachbarin gesehen aber der ausschlaggebende Punkt war, dass Oswald nun seinen Namen sagte.  
„Jim?“ Die eine Silbe hatte eine so andere Betonung wie bisher, dass Gordon zögerte. Die Nennung seines Namens kam ihm bekannt vor, sie löste in ihm ein so warmes und so stürmisches Verlangen aus, dass er seine Hand nach hinten gleiten ließ. Er schob sie in Oswalds Haare, zog seinen Kopf zurück und brachte seinen Mund ganz nah an seine Lippen. Sein warmer Atem strich schnell und stoßweiße über sein Gesicht, während er ihm erbarmungslos in die Augen sah.  
„Sag meinen Namen nochmal!“, verlangte er leise und Oswald tat es.  
„Jim“ Eine heftige Gänsehaut überzog Jims Körper und seine Männlichkeit begann sich zu regen.  
„Noch einmal!“, beharrte er rau.  
„Jim. Jim. Jim.“, wiederholte Oswald so lange, bis Jim seinen Mund mit einem Kuss verschloss. Hinter seiner Stirn schien etwas zu explodieren und es kostete ihn wirklich alles an Selbstbeherrschung sich wieder von dem anderen Mann zu lösen. Noch dazu war der fremde Mund so weich und willig gewesen, dass er sehr gern länger dort verweilt hätte.  
„Und jetzt verschwinde, ich habe zu tun!“ Mit großen Augen, geröteten Wangen und sprachlos öffnete Oswald endlich die Tür. Dort drehte er sich noch mal um:  
„Du kommst doch heute Abend zur Einzugsparty?“  
„Mal sehen!“, entgegnete Jim kühl und wischte sich demonstrativ über die Lippen. Oswald ging, ohne noch etwas zu sagen, doch Jim schaute ihm noch lange mit heftig klopfendem Herzen hinter. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was da eben passiert war und warum es sich ganz und gar nicht übel anfühlte.

 

Sein Anruf im Zoo ergab, dass zwar ein Pinguin fehlte, aber keiner eine Ahnung hatte, was mit ihm geschehen war. Und jetzt? Er war schließlich kein Detective und wusste im Grunde ja sogar schon, wer der Täter war. Die beste Lösung war, er würde schnellstens Edward Nygmas Auftrag erfüllen, die Kohle einsacken und endlich diese verfickte Stadt verlassen. Diese geheuchelte Harmonie kotzte ihn derart an, dass er gern sein Glück woanders versuchen würde. Vielleicht in Chicago? Vielleicht wirklich als ein Cop? Lächerlich, beschimpfte er sich selbst und überlegte, ob der tote Pinguin ein Grund sein könnte Lee anzurufen. Nein, entschied er und wickelte das Tier in eine alte Decke. Er würde zu den Docks fahren und es einfach ins Wasser werfen.  
Während er das tat und während er schließlich seine sorgsam gekämmte Frisur vom Wind zerstören lassen musste, entschied er, dass die heutige Party Oswalds letzte sein würde. Er würde es hinter sich bringen, ehe er noch Mitleid empfand und Dummheiten beging. Als er wieder nach Hause ging, hatte er das Gefühl beschatten zu werden. Er wandte alle Tricks, die er kannte an, konnte aber niemanden enttarnen. Das Gefühl blieb allerdings und machte die Sache nicht besser. Zu allem Unglück rief ihn auch noch Mooney an und forderte eine gute Arbeit, denn immerhin war es wirklich viel Kohle. Sie hatte ja recht. Er war schließlich kein Amateur, sondern ein gnadenloser, professioneller Berufsmörder. Einer der Besten. Wie er diesen Jerome Valeska hasste!

 

Später besorgte er ein Geschenk für den Einzug seiner neuen Nachbarn, die bald wieder ausziehen würden. Nun, einer von ihnen. Der andere würde in eine Tonne mit Bleiche umziehen. Irgendwie fand Jim die Idee passend, dass Lee die Leiche von Oswald, den er jetzt in Gedanken immer wieder zwanghaft Pinguin nannte, entsorgen würde.  
Töten würde er ihn selbst und inzwischen wusste er mehr als genau, dass er es mit seinen Händen tun würde. Allerdings nicht ohne seine Lederhandschuhe.  
Als er in einem Souvenirgeschäft an der Lincoln Ecke Washington stand und abartig hässliche Keramikfiguren von Pinguinen hin und her dreht, hörte er hinter sich jemanden seinen Namen sagen.  
„Jim. Welch eine verrückte Freude dich zu sehen …hahaha!“ Ohne sich umzudrehen, wusste Jim, wer ihn ansprach.  
„Verfolgst du mich etwa, Valeska?“ Eigentlich war es in seiner heiklen Branche absolut unüblich sich in der Öffentlichkeit mit dem echten Nachnamen anzusprechen, doch er hasste diesen rothaarigen Irren so sehr, dass er es provokant tat, wann immer sie sich über den Weg liefen.  
„Möchtest du, dass es so ist, Gordon? Haben wir eine Verabredung? Falls ja, lass es mich unbedingt wissen. Wenn mich jemand fickt, dann will ich, dass du es bist. Schließlich bist du einer der Besten!“, kicherte Jerome nun und sein Gesicht erschien unweigerlich vor ihm. Sein Grinsen war pervers breit, zeigte perfekte Zähne und im selben Moment musste Jim an Nygma denken. Ob es wohl einen speziellen Zahnarzt nur für Psychopathen gab?  
„Wenn du auf meiner Liste stehst, wirst du es merken. Und jetzt verzieh dich, ich habe zu tun?“  
„Oh, Sammelfigürchen kaufen? Für deine Mutter oder etwa für deine verfickten schwulen Nachbarn?“ Jim hob die Brauen und Der Joker lachte wieder gackernd. Er fuhr sich durch die roten Haare und Jim begriff mal wieder, dass dieser Irre eigentlich auch ein gutaussehendes Genie war.  
„Woher weißt du von meinen Nachbarn?“, fragte er nun beunruhigt, obwohl er es sich schon denken konnte.  
„Unsere liebe Fish Mooney hatte erst mich gefragt, doch ich habe abgelehnt. Sie sagte was von zwei Tunten und ich war draußen. Schon klar, dass du den Auftrag annimmst. Deine intolerante, verbohrte Art schreit gerade danach all die netten, bunten Menschlein auszuradieren …“  
„Und du tötest Kinder und Tier, wenn die Kohle stimmt“, konterte Jim bissig.  
„Nun, jeder hat seine Vorlieben, nicht wahr? Sie spiegeln die eigenen Sehnsüchte wieder, mein Lieber. Das heißt, du hättest in Wahrheit gern deinen Schwanz in irgendeinem Arsch oder würdest gern selbst etwas in deinem Drecksloch haben und ich … ich wäre gern noch mal ein Kind und hätte da gern einen Hund. Ich hatte immer nur Läuse. Ist das nicht unfair? Ich wette, du hattest einen Hund?“ Jim würde nicht antworten, denn er kannte nur zu gut Valeskas Vorliebe für Provokation aller Art.  
„Außerdem fand ich eine Millionen Dollar etwas … verdächtig, wenn du mich fragst. Ich habe mir diesen Nygma mal angeschaut und im Ernst, sieht er für dich aus, als hätte er eine Millionen Dollar auf dem Bankkonto?“ Ganz abwegig war dieser Einwurf nicht. Auch er hatte schon darüber nachgedacht wie wahr Nygmas Angaben waren, doch darum müsste sich Mooney kümmern und letztlich würde dann eben Nygma auf seiner Liste stehen, wenn er nicht zahlen könnte.  
„Wir werden sehen“, sagte er nur knapp. Er wollte Den Joker loswerden, wollte diese furchtbare Figur kaufen, würde noch einen scheußliche Topfpflanze besorgen und dann würde er tun, was er tun musste. Das, was er nun mal am besten konnte. Lautlos und ohne Gewissen töten.  
„Na ja, du musst es ja wissen oder aber die Kohle bitter nötig haben. Willst du dich etwa absetzen, Jim? Du weißt, wenn du auf meiner Liste stehen solltest – und vor diesem Schicksal ist keiner von uns allen gefeit – dann werde ich dich selbst im größten Drecksloch der Welt finden!“ Wieder lachte Jerome obszön und laut, dabei kam sein Gesicht seinem so nahe, dass der sich angewidert wegdrehte.  
„Und wo soll das sein?“, fragte er nur noch desinteressiert auf dem Weg zur Kasse über seine Schulter in Richtung Valeska.  
„Na, Gotham natürlich!“, hörte er ihn noch kichern. Als er sich allerdings verdutzt und schlagartig bestürzt herum drehte, war Der Joker schon zur Tür raus.  
„Gotham?“, fragte Jim leise und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo das sein sollte und ob es überhaupt einen Ort mit dem bedrohlichen Namen Gotham gab. Was könnte dieser rothaarige Wichser damit gemeint haben?


	7. Chapter 7

Jim verbrachte den Nachmittag schlafend und zuckte wie elektrisiert hoch, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er verdächtige schon wieder einen seiner nervtötenden Nachbarn, doch es war nur Barbara, die vor der Tür stand. Sie sah schick aus und lächelte einnehmend.  
„Was willst du?“, knurrte Jim unfreundlich, denn er mochte es nicht, wenn sie ihm hinterherlief, wie ein Hund.  
„Ich dachte, ich sehe mal nach dir. Du warst gestern … merkwürdig, Jim.“, flötete sie und warf ihren Mantel über den Stuhl. Sie ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm sich den Orangensaft heraus. Jims Blick auf die Uhr, ließ ihn ein überraschtes Geräusch machen. Es war halb sechs und als er sich darauf konzentrierte, hörte er auch schon leise Musik aus Richtung der Nachbarwohnung.  
„Ich bin in Ordnung, wie du siehst. Aber du musst jetzt gehen, ich habe noch eine Verabredung“, sagte er ausdruckslos.  
„Mit wem denn?“, fragte seine Ex neugierig und machte es sich auf einem Barhocker bequem. Dazu schlug sie ihre Beine so demonstrativ übereinander, dass Jim nicht umhin kam zu sehen, dass sie unter ihrem roten Kleid nichts trug.  
„Geht dich nichts an.“  
„Oh, verstehe. Beruflich. Das hat Jerome Valeska auch heute zu mir gesagt.“  
„Was? Was soll das heißen? Valeska war bei dir?“ Alarmiert kam Jim ein wenig näher, obwohl er wusste, dass er sich fertig machen müsste und auch, dass er Barbara in diesem geilen Zustand nicht zu nahe kommen sollte, wenn er sie nicht vögeln wollte.  
„Na ja, er war vor etwa vier Stunden im Kitten und …“ Sie grinste anzüglich und sprach nicht weiter. Jim verstand nur zu gut.  
„Du sagst es mir erst, wenn ich es dir besorge, richtig?“  
„Hmmmmmm…..“, brummte sie verführerisch und zwinkerte auffällig. Aber auf dieses Spiel hatte er gerade keine Lust. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte das Gefühl unter absolutem Stress zu stehen, denn irgendwas sagte ihm, dass er heute auf gar keinen Fall versagen dürfte. Deswegen war er mit zwei großen Schritten bei ihr, legte ihr den rechten Arm um den Hals und zerrte sie grob vom Hocker. Barbara schnappte nach Luft und versuchte erfolglos seinen kräftigen Arm von ihrem Hals zu bekommen.  
„Entweder sagst du mir sofort, was er wollte oder ich werde meine Wohnung entweihen. Du weißt … ich tue es!“, flüsterte er seiner Ex drohend ins Ohr. Mit der anderen Hand fasste er grob zwischen ihre Beine und glitt mit seinen Fingern durch die Feuchtigkeit in sie ein. Irgendwie brachte Barbara ein Nicken zustanden und er lockerte seinen Würgegriff. Sofort kam ein lustvolles Stöhnen aus ihrem Mund und sie drückte seine Hand noch ein bisschen weiter zwischen ihre Schenkel.  
„Ich sag es dir … aber mach weiter …“, krächzte sie verlangend. Jim machte weiter und fragte sich, wie er je in diese abartige und perverse Beziehung mit dieser irren Tussi geraten konnte. Seine Finger rieben über ihre glitschigen Schamlippen, zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen drückte er dann ihren empfindlichsten Punkt und schob fast seine komplette Hand in ihre weite, nasse Öffnung. Barbara wandte sich unter seinen nicht allzu sanften Liebkosungen und schließlich krampfte sie sich ekstatisch zusammen und stöhnte dunkel. Jim zog seine Hand weg und schob ihr seine Finger in den Mund. Dass sie ihn säuberte, war ja wohl das Mindeste. Leider war das für diese Verrückte ganz und gar keine Bestrafung. Enthusiastisch lutschte sie jeden seiner Finger ab und grinste ihn dann mit roten Wangen und glänzenden Augen an.  
Spontan angeekelt, ließ er sie einfach los und ging sich seine Hände waschen.  
„Sprich!“, rief er über die Schulter, als er hörte, dass sie wieder vom Orangensaft einschenkte und sich auf den Barhocker setzte.

 

„Nun, Valeska war durchgeknallt wie immer, doch er kam heute nicht, um zu stänkern, sondern er wollte etwas von mir. Er verlangte nach meiner besten Stripperin. Ich war ein wenig irritiert, doch er bot mir ein paar Nullen und wer bin ich, dass ich da nein sage? Schließlich muss ich ans Geschäft denken. Ich ließ Selina Kyle kommen, weil ich weiß, dass sie sich noch am besten gegen die Perversität des Jokers wehren könnte, doch meine Sorge war gar nicht notwendig, denn er sagte mir, dass er sie bräuchte, weil sie ihm zeigen soll, wie man am besten strippt. Er wollte diese Kunst lernen. Darüber lachte er sich fast tot und eine Sekunde hoffte ich, er würde es tatsächlich schaffen. Ich fragte also besser nicht weiter nach und Selina war zwar blass, bedeutete mir aber, dass sie schon klar kommen würde.“  
„Wie bitte? Jerome Valeska will … lernen zu strippen?“ Verdutzt sah er seine Ex an, ob sie ihn wohl veraschen wollte. Doch Barb wirkte ungewohnt ernst und sogar ein wenig besorgt, als sie bedächtig nickte.  
„Ja, so habe ich wohl auch aus der Wäsche geschaut. Selina ging mit ihm und kam drei Stunden später unversehrt wieder. Sie sagte nur, dass sie okay wäre, Valeska ihre Fähigkeiten für einen seiner Aufträge bräuchte und mehr war aus ihr nicht herauszubekommen. Sie schien soweit in Ordnung.“  
„Das ist wirklich … sehr eigenartig“, murmelte Jim nachdenklich, konnte sich bei aller Anstrengung aber keinen Reim darauf machen.   
„Wie auch immer, deswegen bin ich nicht hier, sondern …“  
„Wegen dem, was du schon bekommen hast. Du kannst jetzt gehen, weil ….“  
„Oder, du nimmst mich einfach mit zur Party nebenan?!“, blinzelte ihn Barbara liebenswürdig an.  
„Wenn du mir noch einmal ins Wort fällst, halt ich dich mit den Füßen aus dem Fenster!“, knurrte er böse und überlegte, wie er sie losbekommen könnte, denn sie war definitiv ein Störfaktor in seinem Plan Cobblepot heute Abend auf die andere Seite zu befördern.  
„Ach nun komm schon. Ein paar Gläschen, ein paar Happen und ich bin wieder weg, Jim.“  
„Hast du in deinem Club nichts zu tun oder erwartest du ein wenig Aufregung?“  
„Sag du es mir, mein Hübscher …“ Anzüglich grinsend kam sie nun wieder auf ihn zu, doch er ging schnell in Richtung Badezimmer.  
„Ich muss mich fertig machen“, sagte er nur ausdruckslos. Dann würde sie eben mitkommen. Das war vielleicht nicht die schlechteste Idee, denn sie könnte ihm ein Alibi geben und die Blicke von ihm ablenken. Gut sah sie schließlich aus. Wusste ja niemand, dass sie nicht ganz richtig im Kopf war.

Natürlich war seine Ex noch da, als er aus dem Bad kam. Sie hielt sogar schon die Einzugsgeschenke in der Hand und lächelte triumphierend, als sie Jim wortlos zur Tür schob und sagte:  
„Wehe, du blamierst mich!“  
„Und wenn ich es tue, bestrafst du mich dann, Jiiiiiiim?“  
„Halt die Klappe!“, herrschte er sie an und klopfte wieder mit der Faust an die Tür der Nachbarn. 

 

Musik und Stimmengewirr war zu hören und es wunderte Jim kein bisschen, dass Edward Nygma die Tür öffnete.  
„Jim. Oh, mit Freundin? Willkommen!“ Höflich trat Ed zur Seite, um die beiden einzulassen. Als er an dem großen, dünnen Kerl vorbeilief, konnte Jim sein Frösteln nicht unterdrücken. In seinem Nacken stellten sich unwillkürlich alle Härchen auf. Barbara drückte Ed die hässliche Topfpflanze und die eingepackte Pinguinfigur in die Hand und steuerte augenblicklich die aufgebaute Bar an, um sich einen Drink zu holen. Jim hingegen ließ professionell seinen Blick schweifen und sah außer Oswald kein bekanntes Gesicht. Das war ein gutes Zeichen und beruhigte ihn. Wenn er seine Ex noch rechtzeitig losbekommen könnte, dann …  
„Hallo, Jim“ Schön, dass du hier bist!“, begrüßte ihn Oswald zurückhaltend. Seine Augen leuchteten zwar, doch weil nun Ed an seine Seite getreten war, ihm das Geschenk in die Hand drückte und aufmerksam von Jim zu Oswald sah, wirkte sein Partner mehr als gehemmt.  
„Oh, ein Geschenk, wie nett.“ Oswald riss es auf und erstarrte dann. Verstört sah er zu Jim, der nur grinste.  
„Ähm … eine Pinguinfigur …“, sagte Cobblepot überflüssigerweise mit einem kaum hörbaren Zittern in der Stimme und Jim antwortete vergnügt:  
„Ja, ich dachte, das passt zum Interieur der Wohnung.“ Dabei streiften seine Augen Nygma, dessen dunkler, kalter Blick unnachgiebig auf ihm lag.  
„Ah … dann danke, Jim.“ Oswalds Stimme klang matt und fragend, doch Ed meinte:  
„Du solltest auch Jims Freundin danken, Ozzie. Die hübsche Gazelle da hinten an der Bar!“ Eds Grinsen war tückisch und breit, während Cobblepots Kopf herumflog.  
„Freundin?“, wiederholte er verdattert und klang verdächtig aufgewühlt. 

Das war Jims Stichwort:  
„Ich hole mir auch mal etwas zu Trinken, wenn’s recht ist.“ Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern gesellte sich zu Barb an die Bar, wohlwissend, dass sowohl Nygma, als auch Oswald sie beide scharf beobachteten. Deshalb legte er demonstrativ seinen Arm um Barbaras Hüfte, ließ seine Hand nach unten gleiten und schob sie ihr vor allen Augen unter ihr viel zu kurzes und enges Kleid. Es war nur ein kurzer Spaß, denn wenn Barb auch eine verruchte Schlampe hinter geschlossener Tür war, so wusste sie doch, wie man sich als fast seriöse Clubbesitzerin Sunny Heavens in der Öffentlichkeit zu benehmen hatte. Sie zischte Jim an seine Hand wegzunehmen und da er den beiden Nachbarn sowieso nur etwas demonstrieren wollte und kein Interesse daran hatte seine Ex schon wieder zu befriedigen, nahm er seine Hand weg.  
„Kennst du jemanden?“, flüsterte er gedämpft, als er mit Barbara, jeder einen Drink in der Hand, am Fenster stand und in den Raum voller Menschen sah.  
„Kein Schwein! Und das mag was heißen, denn jeder heterosexuelle Mistkerl war mindestens einmal im Kitten gewesen. Aber gut, die beiden sind schwul und das ist nicht unbedingt mein Klientel, wie du weißt.“  
„Ich vermisse unseren schmierigen Bürgermeister“, merkte Jim teilnahmslos an.  
„Hm, der wird noch mit bösem Kater unter einem Haufen nackter Weiber begraben liegen, wette ich“, säuselte sie erheitert.  
„Mich wundert es, dass Sunny Heaven trotz allem so ein friedlicher Ort ist“, murmelte Jim eher zu sich selbst.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass es so ist?“ Konsterniert sah seine Ex ihn an, doch Jim kam nicht mehr zum Antworten, denn Oswald trat auf sie zu. In seinen Augen konnte Jim keinerlei Absicht erkennen und das beunruhigte ihn ziemlich.

 

„Du bist also Jims Freundin? Willkommen bei uns zu Hause.“ Er hielt Barbara freundlich seine Hand hin, während Jim bemerkte, dass Oswald ausgesprochen gut angezogen war. Vielleicht stimmte es doch, was Ed sagte, dass Cobblepot von seinem Vater einen Haufen Kohle geerbt hatte. Schnell nahm er den Rest des großen Wohnzimmers in Augenschein und musste zugeben, dass die Möbel um einiges teurer gewesen waren, als seine eigenen. Er entdeckte Nygma, der mit einem dicken Mann am Fenster stand und den Fenstergriff betont hin und her drehte. Erst da begriff Gordon, dass es sich bei dem bulligen Mann mit der Glatze um Mr Barnes, dem Hausmeister des Gebäudes handelte.  
„Hin und wieder bin ich Jims Freundin“, erwiderte Barb mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern zu Jim.  
„Wir ficken nur hin und wieder“, stellte der richtig und sah eine Enttäuschung auf Cobblepots Gesicht, die zu erwarten gewesen war. Es entlockte ihm nur ein überdrüssiges Augenrollen.  
„Aha“, kommentierte der kleine Mann mit der verrückten Pinguinfrisur kalt und mit einem Blick zu Jim sagte er „Ich wette, darin ist er richtig gut?“  
„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, kleiner Mann. Aber noch besser ist er im …“  
„Ich denke, wir sollten etwas essen!“, fuhr Jim ihr ins Wort, packte sie grob am Ellenbogen und bugsierte sie zum Buffet.  
„Hallo? Geht’s noch? Ich wollte sagen, dass du unübertroffen bist, wenn es darum geht deine Wohnung zu putzen! Sei doch nicht immer gleich so voreilig, Jim!“ Jim packte ihr ungefragt Häppchen auf den Teller, während er selbst weder etwas essen wollte, noch seinen Eingriff erklärte.  
„Ahhhhh, verstehe. Oh mein Gott …“, hauchte Barb schließlich, als sie die volle Wahrheit verstand. Obwohl sie in der kriminellen Unterwelt zu Hause war, selbst ganovenhafte Anwandlungen hatte und es liebte von ihrem Ex gedemütigt und misshandelt zu werden, so war sie nun doch überrascht, als sie verstand, dass offenbar Oswald Cobblepot Jims neustes Ziel war.  
„Ach du Scheiße. Jetzt begreife ich dein moralisches Dilemma. Wer hat dich angeheuert? Jetzt sag nur nicht sein …“ Sie hatte wirklich nur geflüstert, trotzdem zischte Gordon sie nun böse an still zu sein.  
„Dann bin ich also dein Alibi“, schloss sie zielsicher und stopfte sich vergnügt grinsend ein großes Stück Hummerpastete in den Mund. „Ich finde, dann schuldest du mir mehr als deine Finger in meiner Möse …“  
„Aber nicht jetzt und nicht hier“, legte er fest und er würde bei diesem Thema nicht weich werden. Obwohl er sonst stolz auf seine Selbstbeherrschung und seine Distanz war, so war heute sein Puls dauerhaft erhöht und er konnte sich nicht erklären, woran es lag. Immer wieder ließ Jim seine Augen ahnungsvoll über die Menschen hinweg fliegen, als erwartete er irgendeine unbekannte Komplikation. Mehrmals kreuzte sich sein Blick mit Edwards lauernden Augen. Einmal winkte er ihm mit freundlichem Lächeln und leeren Augen quer durch den Raum zu. Jim drehte sich weg.  
„Geh jetzt, Barb!“, forderte er sie wenig später auf, denn er musste sich vorbereiten.   
„Füg ein Bitte an und ich bin weg!“ Ein Bitte hieß einen Kuss. Jim beugte sich zu ihr und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die rot geschminkten Lippen. Wie er geahnt hatte, ließ sich Barbara die Chance nicht entgehen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, zog ihn näher und schob ihre Zunge in seinen Mund. Sie war gierig und hemmungslos. Fast schon ruppig löste er sich schließlich von ihr, wobei er fast gegen die große Bowleschüssel auf dem Büffet stieß.  
„Verschwinde!“, zischte er verärgert. Als er nach rechts blickte, um Barbs Abgang nicht zu verfolgen, blickte er in Pinguins aufgerissene Augen. Jim ignorierte das schockierte Gesicht und lief auf Nygma zu, wohlwissend, dass ihm Oswald nicht folgen würde.

 

Edward stand allein am Fenster und sah in die Dunkelheit.  
„Hast du deine Meinung geändert?“, raunte Jim und stellte sich neben ihn. Cobblepots Blicke brannten heiße Löcher zwischen seine Schulterblätter. Was zum Henker war nur so falsch an dieser grotesken Situation?  
„Nein. Sehe ich so aus?“ Eds Stimme war kühl und kontrolliert, wies keinerlei Spuren von echtem Zweifel auf. „Fragst du immer ein zweites Mal nach? Gehört das zu deinem Berufsethos, Jim?“  
„Ganz und gar nicht. Ich kann mir nur nicht vorstellen, dass … er … die Ermordung einer anderen Person in Auftrag gegeben hat.“  
„Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Oswald besser kennst als ich?!“ Ed klang süffisant und grinste ihn auch noch ziemlich unverschämt an. Jim konnte förmlich spüren, wie seine Halsschlagadern anschwollen.  
„Vielleicht kennst du ihn ja überhaupt nicht!“, gab er gereizt zurück.  
„Aber du bestimmt. Ich wette, aus einem früheren Leben, in dem ihr beiden die dicksten Freunde ward, ja?“ Nygma lächelte hintergründig und Jims Augenbrauen schoben sich immer weiter zusammen, während er ihn ansah.  
„Aber Oswald liebt dich doch!“, sagte er leise und wusste genau, dass es sein letzter Ausweg war, um nicht zu tun, was er tun musste. Ed kicherte amüsiert als Antwort und beugte sich dann zu ihm, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern.  
„Du weißt selbst, wie dumm dein Einwand ist, Jim Gordon. Oswald liebt nur eine Person. So war es schon als ich ihn kennenlernte und so würde es immer sein. Dieser Er ist nur ein Mensch und doch so viel mehr. Er ist der Teufel ohne Heer. Dafür er hat ein Blechschild als Beweis, tut das Richtige und hasst den Scheiß! Wer ist es? Tu einfach, wofür du bezahlt wirst, denn es ist das Einzige, was du wirklich perfekt beherrschst. Mitleid steht dir nicht, Jim. Übrigens nehme ich dir deine Freundin Barbara unbedingt ab, denn sie weist genau diesen latenten Wahnsinn auf, den du so anziehend findest. Du solltest die Chance des Abends nutzen und ich verspreche dir nicht zu viel, wenn ich dir andeute, dass du nur noch ein Weilchen warten musst und mein Freund kommt ganz freiwillig zu dir. Ich ….“  
„Fick dich mit deinen beschissenen Rätseln!“, fuhr Jim ihn erregt an, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, bevor er die Beherrschung verlieren konnte.

 

„Hahahaha … ich hoffe, ihr seid alle bereit für ein verruchtes Tänzchen!“, hörte man eine männliche, laute und Jim nur allzu gut bekannte Stimme an der Tür. Jerome Valeska sah nie besser aus. Er trug eine Polizistenuniform, die aber nicht die Uniform der ansässigen Behörde war. Sie war Jim gänzlich unbekannt und stammte wahrscheinlich aus einem Kostümfundus. Wo auch immer sie her war, sie stand Dem Joker unglaublich gut. Sie wirkte wie angegossen und als Jerome an ihm vorbeistolzierte wie ein Gockel, musste er unweigerlich auf seinen Arsch schauen. Jeder Muskel war unter dem dünnen, dunklen Stoff der Hose zu erahnen. Jetzt wusste Jim auch, warum sein Kollege innerhalb von ein paar Stunden strippen gelernt hatte. An sich wäre das nicht besorgniserregend. Beängstigend allerdings war, dass Der Joker nicht nur strippen, sondern auch töten würde. Nur wer war sein Ziel?


	8. Chapter 8

So weit und unauffällig es ging zog sich Jim zurück. Barbara war weg und bis auf Barnes, dem er möglichst aus dem Weg gehen musste, hatte er nun Muse zu beobachten, was geschehen würde. Er stand neben einem großen antiken und sicherlich sauteuren Schrank, lehnte sich dagegen und versenkte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke. In jeweils jeder Tasche hatte er einen seiner schwarzen Lammnappahandschuhe und in der rechten Tasche befand sich zusätzlich eine kleine Rolle Carbonsaite. Halbwegs zufrieden, mit dem Rücken an der Wand, neben sich der Schrank und so sicher vor überraschenden Attacken beobachtete er wie Jerome hüftschwingend durch die Menge glitt wie ein Hai. Scheinbar lavierte der Rotschopf ohne Ziel hin und her. Machte ein paar Scherze mit den Gästen, gab einer hübschen Frau ein Hauch von Kuss auf die Wange und tänzelte mit aufreizenden Bewegungen vor einem anderen schwulen Paar hin und her. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Jim, wie Oswald sich fragend auf Edward zubewegte, der jedoch schnell in Richtung Toilette verschwand. Ein wenig verwirrt und sich sichtlich unwohl fühlend, stand Oswald schließlich allein am Büffet. Für Sekunden fühlte Gordon so viel Mitleid, das er fast zu ihm gegangen wäre, doch er blieb stehen. Schließlich war er hier der Profi und außerdem bewegte sich nun Valeska beeindruckend unauffällig aber extrem zielsicher auf Cobblepot zu.  
War ja klar, dachte Jim erbost. Offenbar hatte sich Der Joker unentschieden und würde nun doch den Auftrag ausführen. Ganz ohne Bezahlung und nur, um Jim Eins reinzuwürgen. Dieser psychopathische Widerling! Pure heiße Wut loderte in Jim auf, während er sich mit eisernem Willen auf Position hielt und sich befahl nur zu beobachten.   
Oswald schien verwirrt und sah sich suchend um. Aber weder Ed, noch er selbst waren in Reichweite und so sah er hilflos Jerome entgegen, der ihn fröhlich anlächelnd umschwärmte und zur Musik seine Hüften kreisen ließ. Seine Bewegungen wirkten erstaunlich sexy und zogen nicht nur Jims Blick an. Andere Gäste folgten ihm unaufgefordert und bildeten einen Halbkreis um Cobblepot und Valeska. In Oswalds Rücken war nur das Büffet, an das er sich nun so krallte, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervorstachen. Jim konnte die Irritation Pinguins nicht nur ahnen, sondern fühlen. Er selbst war so durcheinander, dass er weiterhin nichts tat, sondern nur zusah, wie Jerome begann enger an Oswald heran zu tanzen. Sein Nachbar errötete gut sichtbar und versuchte zu lächeln, doch es sah erbärmlich aus. Der Joker knöpfte nun langsam, unterbrochen von obszönen Unterleibsbewegungen sein Hemd auf, während Oswald gar nicht mehr wusste, wo er hinschauen sollte. Aus einem Reflex herum drehte er den Kopf nach rechts hinten und sah direkt und eindeutig flehend in Jims Augen. Gordon sah schnell woanders hin, um nicht mal den Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen, dass er Oswald aus dieser Lage heraushelfen würde. Er würde Jerome seinen Job tun lassen, doch danach würde er ihn sich schnappen und zur Rechenschaft ziehen und zwar endgültig. Schon längst hatte er die Schnauze von diesem unverschämten Monster voll.  
„Ed?“, rief Oswald nun mit kratziger Stimme und die Menge applaudierte jubelnd, als hätte er einen Scherz gemacht. Nur Jim konnte spüren, dass der Pinguin wohl ahnte, dass etwas hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Das Ganze lief auch mächtig aus dem Ruder, denn als Der Joker schließlich sein Hemd aufriss und auf seiner Brust ein aufgemaltes, blutiges Lächeln prangte, wich Oswald so heftig zurück, dass Flaschen auf dem Büffet umkippen und zu Boden fielen. Wieder klatschten die Zuschauer und die Musik wurde lauter gedreht, während Der Joker wieder vulgäre Hüftbewegungen machte und sich über seine sichtbare Erektion rieb. Jim schloss für einen Moment erschüttert die Augen und wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass dieser Alptraum enden möge. Er hätte seine rechte Hand dafür gegeben. Leider öffnete Jerome gerade die Knöpfe seiner Hose, nahm sich seinen Schlagstock zur Hand und rieb ihn sich zwischen seinen Beinen hin und her. Allgegenwärtig waren sein ätzendes Grinsen und sein hohles Lachen. Oswald sah ihn nur noch blass und aus großen Augen an. Mit viel Kraft warf Valeska dann plötzlich den Schlagstock zur Seite. Es war genau seine Richtung und nur dank seiner ausgezeichneten Reflexe konnte sich Jim rechtzeitig ducken. Die Menschen jauchzten begeistert und bewegten im selben Rhythmus ihre Hüften wie Valeska. Jim sah, dass er selbst, Oswald und Edward die einzigen Menschen im Raum waren, die steif und unbeholfen herumstanden. Edward Nygma stand ganz hinten an der Wand, hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beobachtete mit eindeutig genüsslichem Ausdruck das Geschehen. Ein schwaches Lächeln lag auf seinem Mund, doch selbst aus der Distanz sah Jim, wie schwarz und kalt seine Augen waren.   
„Jim, hilf mir doch …“, hörte er plötzlich Pinguins furchtsame Stimme. Sie klang wie aus einer anderen Welt und so starrte Jim ihn auch an. Jerome stand nun dicht vor Oswald. Er trug nur noch knallrote, enge Boxershorts mit einem großen Loch am Hintern. Er hatte eindeutig einen Ständer und Jims Augen wanderten abgelenkt über die bleiche Haut mit der eine Millionen Sommersprossen.  
„Er braucht keine Hilfe, Jim!“, flüsterte Der Joker hilfsbereit über Oswalds Schulter in seine Richtung. Seine Hand riss dann Oswalds weißes Hemd aus der Hose und schob sich darunter. Cobblepot quiekte erschrocken auf und fast hätte sich Jim bewegt. Doch das war nicht mehr sein Job. Ed an der Wand hatte nun ein unübersehbar rachsüchtiges Grinsen im Gesicht und sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen in seine Richtung. Auch ihn würde er zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Was aber alles nichts mehr bringen würde, wenn Cobblepot tot war. Gerade rieb Jerome seinen Schwanz an Oswald, der ihn mit offenem Mund schockiert ansah. Da Jim im richtigen Winkel stand, war er der Einzige, der sehen konnte, wie Valeska, der sich eng an Cobblepot drängte unter die Tischdecke des Büffettisches griff und ein Messer herauszog. Vermutlich hatte es Nygma dort für ihn deponiert. Eigentlich dachte Jim nicht mehr, als er einen großen Schritt nach vorn trat, seinen linken Fuß an die Kante des Büffettisches legte und kräftig dagegen trat. Oswald bekam den Tisch in die Lenden, fiel Jerome in die Arme und riss ihn mit zu Boden. Mit einem schnellen Sprung war Jim über den Tisch drüber, griff sich so unauffällig wie möglich das fallengelassene Messer, steckte es in seine Jacke und war auf dem Weg nach draußen. Keiner hielt ihn auf, weil die Menge kreischte und applaudierte, als wäre der Höhepunkt erreicht. 

Jim war relativ sicher, dass Jerome keinen zweiten Versuch in dieser Nacht starten würde, denn Jim hatte sein Messer. Es war nicht irgendein Messer, sondern das Arbeitsgerät des Meisters. Natürlich tötete auch Valeska nach Wunsch, so wie er selbst auch, doch wenn er die Wahl hatte, benutzte er sein Lieblingsmesser. Nur zu genau wusste Jim, dass er sich nun endgültig Valeskas Hass und Wut zugezogen hatte, doch er könnte damit leben. Vermutlich noch ein paar Stunden zumindest.  
Er knallte die Tür seiner Wohnung zu, warf das Messer in die Toilettenschüssel, ohne abzuziehen und zog sich seine Jacke aus. Ein großer Schluck Whisky beruhigte ihn dann soweit, dass er seine Hemdsärmel bis über die Ellenbogen hochkrempelte. Dann zog er seine Handschuhe an, löschte das Licht und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl an der Wand. Während er mit der Carbonsaite spielte, lauschte er. Die Musik lief noch eine ganze Weile und es war kein Tumult ausgebrochen. Wie auch immer Nygma das geschafft hatte, er hatte entweder alles unter Kontrolle gebracht – was auch einen zornigen Joker einschloss (und allein das verdiente seine Hochachtung) – oder aber, alles war ganz nach Plan gelaufen. Hin und wieder hörte Jim, wie Personen die Wohnung verließen. Sie lachten und polterten lautstark und angetrunken die Treppen nach unten. Hatte Nygma ein Doppelspiel gespielt? Wozu? Er hätte Cobblepot schon umgebracht, wozu Den Joker als Absicherung? Jim verstand nicht, welches Spiel hier lief. Vielleicht wollte Jerome den Pinguin auch gar nicht töten, sondern nur eine kleine Messerperformance hinlegen. Es wäre durchaus sein Stil gewesen. Um Valeska würde ich er sich zu gegebener Zeit kümmern, wenn der nicht schneller war.  
„Verfluchte Scheiße!“, knurrte Jim und holte tief Luft. Endlich ging die Musik nebenan aus. Inzwischen wusste er wie und wo er Oswald erledigen würde. In dessen eigener Wohnung, in seinem Bett, direkt neben Nygma, der zuschauen müsste. Dann könnte er seiner Partner selbst sagen, warum er sterben müsste. Doch soweit kam es nie.

Wenn ihn sein Zeitgefühl nicht betrog, so war nebenan seit etwa einer Stunde Ruhe. Jim stand auf und streckte sich. Inzwischen hatte er seine Gedanken und seinen Körper wieder beruhigt, auch wenn er auf viele Fragen keine Antwort gefunden hatte. Gelassen und ruhig, ging er ein paar Schritte in seiner Wohnung hin und her. Dann stellte er sich direkt neben seine Wohnungstür und blieb ganz still. Seine Intuition hatte ihn nicht betrogen, denn gerade, als er die Tür öffnen wollte, um nach nebenan zu gehen, um seinen Auftrag zu erledigen, klopfte es leise an seiner Tür. So leise und so zaghaft, dass es nur eine Person sein konnte. Schnell stopfte er die Saite in seine Hosentasche und öffnete die Tür.  
„Hilf mir, Jim!“, flüsterte Oswald kaum hörbar und drängte sich an ihm vorbei in seine Wohnung.  
„Wobei?“ fragte Jim nüchtern und musterte den Pinguin. Der Mann trug einen albern blau-weiß gestreiften Pyjama, hatte gerötete Augen und bebte am ganzen Körper.  
„Ich … ich habe es geschafft Ed ins Bad zu sperren. Hörst du ihn?“ Jim lauschte und hörte tatsächlich ein dumpfes Klopfen und undeutliches Rufen. Fragend sah er Oswald an.  
„Hallo?! Denkst du, ich bin dumm? Ich weiß, dass Ed mich umbringen lassen will. Deshalb war doch Der Joker da. Ich habe ihn sofort erkannt und …“  
„Woher kennst du ihn?“, fragte Jim neugierig, doch Cobblepot runzelte nur grübelnd die Stirn.  
„Gute Frage. Weiß ich nicht. Aber ich kenne ihn und weiß, dass er ein Killer ist. Ein irrer Killer, den Ed auf mich angesetzt hat.“  
„Warum sollte Ed das tun, Oswald?“   
„Na, weil … weil …. weil ….“, zischte Oswald erbost, fand aber keine Antwort „Weil ich anscheinend irgendwas getan habe, was ihn aufgeregt hat. Er kann sehr aufbrausend und impulsiv sein.“  
„Nein, Oswald. Er ist extrem rachsüchtig.“  
„Ach ja?“ Überrascht sah er Jim an. Jim füllte ein Glas mit Wasser und reichte es Oswald, der auf einem Hocker saß. Der bemerkte in diesem Zusammenhang, dass Gordon schwarze Handschuhe trug. Sein Blick klebte buchstäblich daran und Jim konnte spüren, wie Oswald die Fakten zu einem großen Ganzen zusammenfügte. Als das geschehen war, ließ Pinguin das Glas fallen und sprang erschrocken hoch, doch Jim war schneller und geschickter. Noch bevor Cobblepot aufrecht stand, war er hinter ihm und hielt ihm mit seiner Hand den Mund zu.  
„Nicht schreien, Oswald. So ziehst du alles nur unnötig in die Länge. Sei froh, dass ich es tue und nicht Der Joker, denn der nimmt sich immer ganz viel Zeit. Ich arbeite schnell und sauber. Also versuche dich zu entspannen, dann geht es schnell und ist es fast schmerzlos.“ Oswald versuchte selbstverständlich zu schreien und Jim drückte fester seine Hand auf den Mund. Den anderen Arm hatte er fest um Pinguins Körpermitte geschlungen, um ihn daran zu hintern herumzuzappeln wie ein gefangener Fisch.  
„Mach es mir doch nicht so schwer!“, zischte Jim in sein Ohr, gleichzeitig legte er seinen Daumen und seinen Zeigefinger über Oswalds schnabelartige Nase und drückte zu. Innerhalb weniger Moment wurde er bewusstlos und sackte in Jims Armen zusammen. Schnell fesselte er seine Arme hinter dem Rücken und knebelte ihn. Nun hatte er die Wahl Ed dazuzuholen, doch er würde es nicht tun, denn inzwischen fand er dessen kaltblütiges und heimtückisches Spiel, in dem er sogar selbst der Spielball war, so widerlich, dass er ihn um den Rausch seiner Rache bringen würde.

Jim lauschte und stellte vorsichtshalber einen Stuhl unter die Türklinke. Es gab zwar noch den Weg über die Feuerleiter aus der Wohnung, doch den hatte er nun im Auge, weil vor dem Fenster Oswald lag. Die einzige Lichtquelle waren die Straßenlaternen der Philadelphia Road. Lange musste Jim nicht warten und Oswald kam wieder zu sich. Dumpfe Stöhn- und Würggeräusche kamen gedämpft durch den Knebel und Jim richtete ihn so auf, dass sein Opfer nun im Schneidersitz vor ihm sitzen konnte.  
„Es tut mir leid, was geschehen wird, Oswald …“, begann er leise und vorsichtig die richtigen Worte suchend, um den armen Kerl nicht noch mehr zu ängstigen.  
„Als ich dir sagte, ich wäre ein Berufskiller, hast du mir nicht geglaubt, doch es ist die Wahrheit. Ich töte für Geld und ohne Gewissen. Und du hast recht, dein Freund und Partner Edward Nygma hat mich angeheuert, dich aus dem Weg zu räumen. Er sagt, er bezahlt den Auftrag mit deinem Erbe.“ Oswalds Augen wurden riesengroße und empörte Laute waren zu hören.   
„Ich weiß nicht, wo du diesen Nygma getroffen hast und ich weiß auch nicht, was dich dazu bewogen hat ihm zu trauen, doch du hast dich geirrt, Oswald. Er ist ein bösartiges Monster und du kannst mir glauben, dass ich mich damit auskenne, denn ich selbst bin so ein Ungeheuer. Deshalb habe ich seinen Auftrag angenommen, denn im Grunde kennen wir uns ja nicht und du bist mir egal. Leider hatte meine Agentin den Auftrag erst dem Joker angeboten und der ist ein wenig … divenhaft, hat erst abgelehnt und hat vielleicht heute spontan beschlossen den Mord doch durchzuführen. Aber du hattest Glück, denn ich verabscheue dieses rothaarige Arschgesicht so sehr, dass ich ihm den Erfolg nicht gegönnt habe. Ich habe dich gerettet, aber nur, um dich selbst zu töten. Wobei es mir nur sekundär ums Geld geht. Ich bin einfach Profi, habe einen gewissen Ruf und deshalb bringe ich angenommene Aufträge auch immer zu Ende. In diesem Fall schließt das deinen Tod ein. Doch so einfach ist es leider nicht. Ich muss gewisse Rahmenbedingungen der Klienten, in diesem Fall Nygmas erfüllen. Ed sagte mir, dass ich dich leiden lassen soll, doch darüber werde ich mich ausnahmsweise mal hinwegsetzen. Weiterhin soll ich dir sagen, das, was dir geschieht, aus Rache geschieht. Angeblich hast du die eiskalte Ermordung seiner Freundin Isabella in Auftrag gegeben und du sollst nun dafür bezahlen.“ Jim versuchte im schlechten Licht zu erkennen, was Oswald davon hielt. Der war immer stiller geworden und sah ihn nun derart fassungslos und ja sogar verständnislos an, dass Jim sich zu ihm hockte.  
„Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?“ Panisch schüttelte Oswald den Kopf und versuchte durch den Knebel hindurch etwas zu sagen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken zog Jim vorsichtig das Tuch weg und sagte:  
„Wenn laut schreist, oder rufst, bist du sofort tot!“  
„Verstehe. Alles klar ….“, flüsterte Oswald heiser und erregt.  
„Ich … Ed lügt. Er … ist … ich habe nichts getan. Mein Gott, ich kann mich doch kaum an die letzten Wochen erinnern und wie bitte soll Ed eine Freundin gehabt haben? Er war Jungfrau und ist … doch stockschwul? Wie soll das gehen?“ Cobblepot plapperte gehetzt und leise in die Dunkelheit und Jims Brauen zogen sich immer mehr zusammen, denn irgendwie war etwas Wahres dran. Gleichzeitig klang alles so absurd, dass ein Kichern in ihm aufstieg. Er unterdrückte es angestrengt.  
„Sei mir nicht böse, Oswald, aber auf mich hat er ziemlich aufrichtig in seinem Zorn und in seinen Rachgefühlen gewirkt und ich weiß, wovon ich spreche. Du hast etwas getan, was ihn zutiefst verletzt hat.“  
„Aber ich weiß doch nicht mal was!“, schluchzte Oswald haltlos und Jim glaubte ihm.  
„Und er sagte, dass du ihn nie geliebt hast!“ Seltsamerweise antwortete Cobblepot nicht gleich auf diesen Vorwurf, sondern schluchzte leise vor sich hin.  
„Ist das so?“, forderte Jim strenger.  
„Tötet man deshalb gleich jemanden, Jim?“  
„Also ist es so. Du hast Ed nie geliebt und ihm nur etwas vorgespielt. Kein Wunder, dass er sauer ist.“  
„Aber so war es doch gar nicht!“  
„Sondern wie?“   
„Ich weiß es doch nicht!“, greinte Oswald erneut „Ich habe doch nur dieses dissonante Gefühl in mir und … ich kann mich verdammt nochmal nicht erinnern!“, zischte er dann verärgert in Jims Richtung.  
„Was hat es mit diesem dissonanten Gefühl auf sich?“, wollte er nun wissen, denn auch er selbst hatte seit Neustem diese eigenartige Empfindung als ständiger Begleiter.  
„Keine Ahnung, als wäre ich im falschen Film oder nicht ich selbst irgendwie. Und als gäbe es da tatsächlich eine Person, die mir wichtig ist. Wichtiger als ich selbst, doch immer wenn ich versuche in diese Richtung zu denken, dann …“  
„Entzieht sich dir der Gedanke, wie ein Fisch der schnell wegschwimmt“, beendete Jim den Satz.  
„Genau! Sag bloß es geht dir auch so?“ Darauf gab Gordon keine Antwort, denn er dachte intensiv nach. Vielleicht war es ganz und gar nicht gut zu tun, was Nygma wollte. Vielleicht war es viel besser das Gegenteil davon zu tun? Allerdings hielt er Nygma für so schlau, dass er genau das kalkuliert hatte. 

„Was wird geschehen, wenn ich dich nicht töte, Oswald?“ Er stand auf, dreht hinter Oswald und hockte sich da wieder hin. Geübt legte er probehalber seine Hände um seinen Hals.  
„Nicht schreien! Nur Frage beantworten. Die Wahrheit!“ Hysterisch zog Cobblepot Luft ein und diese extreme Angst erregte Jim so, dass er hart wurde. Er konnte in jenem grotesken Moment sogar spüren, wie seine Brustwarzen sich zusammenzogen und hart wurden.  
„Ich … ich … werde dir für immer dankbar sein und dir mein Leben schulden“, winselte der andere Mann zitternd.  
„Hm … das war nicht die Antwort, die ich erwartet habe.“ Seine Hände drückten ein wenig den Hals zusammen und ließen dann wieder locker. Diese bizarre und selten so ausgereizte Situation törnte ihn gerade so an, dass es in seiner Hose wirklich eng wurde. Es lag eindeutig an diesem Trottel mit der Pinguinfrisur, dachte er bitter und drückte wieder ein wenig mehr zu, um ihn japsen zu hören.  
„Bitte … nicht, Jim. Bitte, töte mich nicht …“, bettelte Oswald tonlos, sobald er zu Atem kam.  
„Warum nicht?“ Jim war ganz nah an ihm, um so viel wie möglich von dessen bebendem Leib zu spüren. Die Situation war mehr als intim, denn sie beide teilten einen einzigartigen Moment auf dem Grat zwischen Leben und Tod in der stillen Dunkelheit der Nacht. Es war erotisch und geilte Jim von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr auf. Wieder gab er Oswald Luft zum Atem. Der kippte halb bewusstlos nach hinten, an ihn dran und Jim glaubte in seinem Leben nichts Schöneres als dessen Gewicht an sich gespürt zu haben.  
„Beantworte meine Frage, Oswald“, hauchte er zärtlich und legte seinen Mund an die Stelle seines Genicks, an dem sich seine beiden Daumen berührten.   
„Weil du kein Mörder bist. Du bist … ein guter Mensch, Jim Gordon!“, krächzte Oswald und klang dabei so überzeugt und aufrichtig, dass Jim sein Tun unterbrechen musste. Jäh stand er auf und Cobblepot kippte nach hinten auf den Rücken. Ein überraschter Schmerzlaut kaum aus seinem Mund, doch nicht mehr.  
„Sag das noch mal!“, blaffte Jim und stand drohend über ihm.   
„Du bist ein guter Mensch, Jim! Die Menschen achten und respektieren dich. Manche lieben dich sogar abgöttisch. Du bist kein schnöder Mörder, der für Geld tötet!“, wiederholter der Mann am Boden energisch und für einen Augenblick war es völlig schwarz vor Gordons Augen. Er stöhnte und wandte sich verzweifelt in der Dunkelheit, bis es wieder heller wurde.  
Oswald lag immer noch vor ihm, doch jetzt vernahm er außerhalb seiner Wohnung Geräusche. Dann Stimmen:  
„Gordon, ich komme dich holen! Zieh dich an, Schätzchen!“, Jerome Valeska hämmerte erbarmungslos an die Tür. Jim und Oswald sahen sich entsetzt an. Hastig durchschnitt Jim Oswalds Handfesseln, riss ihn hoch und schubste ihn zum Fenster. Immer noch hatte er eine Erektion und hätte fast darüber gelacht.  
„Durchs Fenster und die Feuerleiter nach unten. Dann nach rechts und renn, was das Zeug hält. Ich hoffe, du kennst ein gutes Versteck.“  
„Und du?“, kreischte Oswald mit angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen, während er ungeschickt aus dem Fenster stieg und Der Joker dabei war die Tür einzutreten.  
„Ich folge dir! Also beeile dich endlich, du bescheuerter Vogel!“, schrie Jim ihn böse an.  
„Ich will mein Messer zurück Gordon! Damit ich dir deinen Mund bis zu beiden Ohren aufschneiden kann, bevor ich es dir zwischen …“

Den Rest hörte Jim nicht mehr, denn das Poltern seiner Tür verriet, dass sein Stuhl nachgab und außerdem war er schon fast am Boden angekommen. Allerdings lief dieser dämliche Pinguin, den Fuß neben sich her schleifend nach links. Verärgert schnaufend folgte ihm Jim.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaum hatten sie die Hauptstraße erreicht – Jim wollte Cobblepot gerade in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zerren, als ein dunkles Luxusauto mit quietschenden Reifen neben ihnen hielt. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und der düstere Junge namens Bruce steckte seinen Kopf raus und fragte ohne jeglichen Hauch von Amüsement:  
„Möchtet ihr vielleicht mitfahren?“ Jim überlegte keine Sekunde, sondern stieß grob Oswald in das Auto und sprang hinterher. Penny startete mit durchdrehenden Reifen und raste wie der britische Teufel über die Straße. Als Gordon aus dem Heckfenster sah, sah er gerade noch Den Joker auf die Straße laufen. Valeska blieb allerdings stehen, als er sah, dass sie in einem Auto davon fuhren. Auf diesem Weg würde er sie sicher nicht verfolgen. Doch er würde sie suchen, finden und töten. Sie alle.  
„Im rechten Moment, was Jim?“ rief Alfred grinsend nach hinten und rauschte so um eine Straßenecke, dass Jim gegen Pinguin rutschte.  
„Danke Penny!“, brummte er und rutschte angewidert weg.  
„Danke nicht mir, danke Bruce.“  
„Wie kommt es?“, fragte Jim nun neugierig und beugte sich nach vorn, um Bruce anzuschauen.   
„Ich lerne, das ist alles.“  
„Das heißt?“, forderte Jim zu wissen. Sein britischer Kollege antwortete anstatt des Jungen.  
„Ich sagte doch, ich lasse ihn die Observation üben. Deswegen sind wir hier, in der Nähe deiner Wohnung.“  
„Also ihr habt mich beschattet?“, schlussfolgerte Jim und verspürte eine kindische Erleichterung.  
„Du hast es bemerkt aber uns nicht entdeckt. Wir sind gut, richtig?“  
„Jepp.“  
„Wer … wer verdammt ist das, Jim?“ Gehetzt sah Oswald ihn fragend an.  
„Kollegen.“  
„Was? Noch mehr Killer?!“ Seine Stimme kippte hysterisch gefärbt weg und Jim, der in diesem Moment einfach genug hatte, schlug ihm einmal hart und schnell seine Faust an die Schläfe. Augenblicklich sackte Oswald bewusstlos auf dem Sitz zusammen. Alfred kicherte amüsiert und Bruce sah ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.  
„War das Jerome Valeska, der hinter dir her war?“, fragte nun Bruce, eher fasziniert als verängstigt.  
„Richtig. Das war Der Joker, der Beste von uns allen. Eigentlich war er ursprünglich nicht hinter mir, sondern hinter diesem Pinguin her, doch ich habe ihm sein Ziel gestohlen und nun will er uns beide töten.“  
„Glückwunsch, Jim. Dein neues Leben wird die Hölle auf Erden!“, sagte Alfred, nicht ohne deutliches Mitleid in der Stimme.  
„Warum hast du ihn gerettet?“ Neugierig deutet Bruce auf den bewusstlosen Cobblepot.  
„Ist nicht einfach zu erklären …“, wich Jim aus, doch Penny sagte:  
„Versuch es, wir haben Zeit.“  
„Besser nicht. Umso weniger ihr wisst, umso gesünder für euch. Wo geht es hin?“  
„Wir bringen euch zu einem Ort, den Valeska nicht ohne weiteres findet wird. Ihr könnte euch dort eine Weile verstecken, doch wie ich Den Joker kenne, findet er euch schneller, als euch lieb sein wird. Also seht zu, dass ihr von dort aus schnell weiter kommt.“  
„Du schlägst mir Flucht vor, Penny? Bist du noch ganz dicht? Jeder weiß, dass man ihm nicht entkommt.“  
„Und was ist mit ihm?“ Penny sah sich kurz um und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Cobblepot.  
„Der sieht nicht so aus, als wenn er sich gegen Valeska behaupten könnte.“  
„Hm, ich denke, du unterschätzt ihn“, entgegnete Jim und ahnte tief in sich, dass er irgendwo mit dieser Aussage recht hatte.  
„Ich werde mir eine Taktik überlegen, keine Sorge. Wenn du mir ein paar Arbeitsgeräte borgst, wäre ich dir dankbar solange ich lebe, Alfred. Sagst du mir jetzt, wo es hingeht?“  
„Sicher leihe ich dir meine Schätzchen, Jim. Ich weiß, du gehst sorgfältig mit ihnen um. Wir bringen dich in den Süden der Stadt, zu dem ehemaligen Elendsviertel von Sunny Heaven. Den Narrows, falls du je davon gehört hast. Schon seit Jahrzehnten verloren, aufgegeben und verfallen.“  
Angestrengt überlegte Jim, doch nur ein dunkles Wabern umgab sein Denken an dieser Stelle.  
„Dort hatte meine Familie ein paar Häuserblocks mit vielen Mietwohnungen in Besitz. Ich habe sie nicht abreißen lassen. Hätte sich nicht gelohnt. Ein paar Wohnungen sind aber noch ganz gut in Schuss, denn selbst die üblichen Hausbesetzer und Obdachlose trauen sich nicht dort hin, weil jemand das Gerücht gestreut hat, dass der Grund und Boden radioaktiv verstrahlt wäre. Ist er aber nicht, ich habe es prüfen lassen.“ Verblüfft sah Jim den Jungen an.  
„Deine Familie?“  
„Ja. Meine Name ist Bruce Wayne.“ Immer noch fragend sah Jim ihn an. Irgendwas kitzelte bei diesem Namen zwar in seiner Erinnerung, doch er verlor den Faden wieder und war zu lustlos ihn wieder zu suchen.  
„Wie auch immer“, murmelte er seufzend. Letztlich war es ja egal, wer dieser Bruce Wayne war, Hauptsache er könnte durchschnaufen und sich eine Strategie überlegen, wie er Jerome vernichten könnte, bevor er es mit ihm und Cobblepot tat. Pennyworth und Bruce sahen sich eigenartig an, doch Jim lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. Im Moment war er so sicher, wie man bei einem Berufskiller sicher war.

 

Dass er eingeschlafen war, merkte er erst, als ihn Bruce sanft an der Schulter rüttelte. Das hübsche Gesicht des Jungen blickte ihn besorgt an und für einen winzigen Moment glaubte Jim ihn zu kennen. Wichtiger war das Schuldgefühl, was sein jugendliches Gesicht in ihm auslöste. Es war, als würde er Bruce noch einen wichtigen Gefallen schulden oder als müsste er ihm gegenüber ein Versprechen einlösen, was er ihm einst gegeben hatte.  
„Bruce?“ Fragend richtete er sich auf und das merkwürdige Erinnerungsgefühl verflog schlagartig.  
„Wir sind da.“ Pennyworth war schon ausgestiegen und hatte den immer noch bewusstlosen Cobblepot über seiner rechten Schulter liegen, wie einen Mehlsack. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick, denn Oswald sah in seinem gestreiften Pyjama wie ein Sträfling aus und Penny wie sein Gefängniswärter.  
Bruce steuerte auf die beängstigend wirkende Ruine eines ziemlich großen Plattenbaukomplexes zu, welches sich düster und bedrohlich gegen den morgendlichen Himmel abhob. Die Fensteröffnungen, in denen kaum noch eine Scheibe war, wirkten wie tausend Augen, die nun genau registrierten, wie die Gruppe Männer ihr Innerstes betrat. Niemand sagte ein Wort, während Bruce zielstrebig voran ging. Sie überstiegen Müll und Schutt, liefen mehrere, endlos erscheinende Treppen nach oben und folgten dem Jungen schließlich durch einen düsteren Flur in eine der obersten Etagen. Am Ende des Ganges stieß Bruce dann eine Tür auf und sie traten in die Wohnung.

Jim stieß einen überraschten Laut aus und Alfred ließ Cobblepot ziemlich unsanft und selbst schwer keuchend auf dem Sofa nieder und ging dann weg ohne eine Erklärung.  
„Was zum Teufel ….“, begann Jim und sah argwöhnisch zu Bruce Wayne.  
„Nun ja, ich habe eine Zeit lang hier gelebt, nachdem meine Eltern getötet wurden und ich Angst haben musste, dass man auch hinter mir her war“, erklärte er ohne jegliche Emotion in der dunklen Stimme.  
„Das erklärt natürlich einiges“, erwiderte Gordon sarkastisch und blickte sich in der Wohnung um. Sie war einfach aber funktional eingerichtet und wirkte so, als hätte bis vor kurzem in ihre ein sauberer, aufmerksamer Bewohner gehaust.  
„Es gibt alles, was ihr braucht, nur keinen Strom und kein fließendes Wasser. Doch gibt es ein paar Vorratskanister Wasser und eine Menge Kerzen und Essen in der Vorratskammer. Das Beste aber ist …“ Bruce trat an ein Fenster und sah auffordern zu Jim, der sich neben ihn stellte.  
„… dass man von hier aus die Zufahrt des Gebietes optimal im Auge hat. Man sieht Autos und eventuelle Besucher, wenn sie nicht über die Mülldeponie im Westen kommen, die garantiert verseuchter ist, als der Boden, auf dem das Haus hier steht.“ Jim sah die Zufahrtsstraße in der Morgensonne und blickte im Westen auf ein ähnliches Plattenbaugebäude mit sechs Stockwerken, wie dem, in dem er gerade stand.  
„Gute Wahl, Bruce!“, gab er beeindruckt zu und bekam ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. Alfred kam wieder und hatte in beiden Händen schwarze Koffer, die er nun polternd abstellte.  
„Du solltest dich mit meiner Armalite vertraut machen, Jim, denn ich weiß, du benutzt ein Lee-Enfield. Ein paar Dinge sind anders.“  
„Alles klar. Ich danke dir, Penny. Und auch dir Bruce für deine Hilfe.“ Bruce lächelte und wandte sich zur Tür, während Pennyworth noch sichtlich mit sich rang. Schließlich trat er zu Jim, klopfte ihm väterlich auf die Schulter und sagte rau:  
„Pass auf dich auf, Jim und … lass dich nicht von diesem … schrägen Vogel herein legen. Ich habe da so ein ungutes Gefühl und meine Pisse stinkt, wenn ich daran denke, dass du mit ihm hier bist …“  
„Schon gut, Penny. Ich werde wachsam sein“, versprach er gerührt. Anschließend stand er lange am Fenster, sah dem Auto nach und ließ sich die Morgensonne ins Gesicht scheinen.

Um sich zu beschäftigen, öffnete er den Waffenkoffer und besah sich interessiert Alfreds Scharfschützengewehr. Konzentriert begann er dann es zusammen- und wieder auseinander zu bauen, die Teile zu ölen und war gerade dabei es wieder zusammenzusetzen, als Oswald zu sich kam.  
„Wo sind wir?“  
„In Sicherheit! Vorerst.“ Oswald sprang hoch und sah sich mit einem hysterischen Ausdruck im Gesicht um.  
„Aber …“  
„Wenn du Zicken machst, werfe ich dich ohne zu Zögern aus dem Fenster!“, kommentierte Jim tonlos und beobachtete wie Oswald ans Fenster trat und sich seine blauen Augen angstvoll weiteten, als er merkte, wie weit oben er sich befand. Starr und schweigsam blickte er ein paar Momente nach draußen und seufzte dann fassungslos.  
„Wo bin ich da nur hineingeraten?“ klagte er mit dünner Stimme „Dabei wollte ich doch nur ein angenehmes Leben in einer gewaltfreien Stadt leben. Ich bin extra hierher gezogen, um ein anständiges und sündenfreies Leben zu führen.“  
„Hörst du dir selbst zu, Oswald?“, unterbrach Jim ihn uncharmant.  
„Was ist denn falsch daran?“, giftete Cobblepot zurück und raufte sich die Haare, das sie in alle Richtungen abstanden und ihn tatsächlich wie einen ertrunkenen Pinguin aussehen ließen.  
„Du bist kein unschuldiges Lamm, Oswald. Ebenso wenig wie ich oder dein unerbittlicher Freund Nygma.“  
„Woher willst du das wissen? Du kennst mich doch gar nicht!“, fauchte Pinguin gekränkt, doch Jim grinste nur und antwortete nicht, denn er wusste nicht, wie er das Gefühl in sich beschreiben könnte, das ihn zu der Annahme führte, dass Oswald, so harmlos und schwächlich er ihm im Moment auch gerade erschien, es faustdick hinter den Ohren hatte.  
„Aber ich würde dich gern kennenlernen, Oswald. Fangen wir mit der Frage an, was dein Fetisch ist und wehe dir, du belügst mich oder denkst dir irgendeinen Schwachsinn aus. Ich werde es merken und dich an den Füßen aus dem Fenster halten, bis du mir die Wahrheit sagst.“ Jims Stimme war liebenswürdig, denn er verfolgte ein Ziel. Der andere Mann grinste überraschend und kam näher. Er ließ sich Jim gegenüber auf dem Sessel nieder und beobachtete ihn, wie er das Gewehr wieder sorgfältig zusammensetzte.  
„Quid pro quo, Jim Gordon?“ Misstrauisch sah er Oswald an, nickte dann aber.   
„Gut, beantworte meine Frage und ich beantworte eine Frage von dir. Los! Fang an. Ich nehme an, dass wir nicht allzu viel Zeit haben, bis Valeska herausgefunden hat, wo er uns finden kann.“ Ein fast hämisches Lächeln erschien auf Cobblepots Gesicht. Unter Jims scharfen, auffordernden Blick senkte er schließlich die Lider und begann verhalten zu sprechen.  
„Mir gefallen Männer in Uniformen ganz gut, muss ich gestehen. Insofern wäre der Abend heute sehr interessant ausgefallen, wenn dieser sexy Typ nicht zufällig ein Killer gewesen wäre und ich …“  
„Nicht zufällig! Er wurde von Ed angeheuert und bevor du weitersprichst, ich wollte nicht deine sexuellen, perversen Gelüste wissen, Oswald, sondern welche Geheimnisse zu verbirgst!“, knurrte Jim verärgert. Cobblepot sah ihn aus verengten Augen an.  
„Dich hat Ed ebenso angeheuert und ich verberge keine Geheimnisse, im Gegensatz zu dir, Jim Gordon!“   
„Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen!“, fauchte er und packte die Waffe behutsam auf den Tisch. Vermutlich würde er sie in absehbarer Zeit benutzen müssen.  
„Na ja, du küsst mich, obwohl du eine Freundin hast! Wie geht das?“ Fassungslos stand Jim für ein paar Momente der Mund offen. Wie schaffte es dieser Vogel jedes Wort und jede Aussage von ihm umzudrehen, verdammt?!  
„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin! Ich ficke sie nur, wenn ich wütend bin!“  
„Und warum bist du wütend, Jim?“ Das wurde ja immer besser, mit welcher Unverschämtheit dieser Kerl versuchte ihn zu diagnostizieren.  
„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, Pinguin!“ Oswalds Gesicht wurde kalt und ausdruckslos, während Jim ihn aufgebracht anstarrte. Dann aber lächelte Cobblepot und meinte charmant:  
„Weißt du, so schlimm ist der Spitzname gar nicht. Gefällt mir, vor allem, wenn du ihn aussprichst. Sag es noch mal!“ Oswald kopierte ihn frech und das brachte Jim nun zum Ausrasten. Er stürzte auf den Sessel zu, packte Oswald am Shirt und wollte ihn zum Fenster zerren. Dummerweise riss der dünne Stoff des Pyjamas unter seinen Händen und der Kerl plumpste einfach nur zu Boden. Erschrocken sahen sich beide an. Nach einem kurzen Zögern, wollte sich Gordon erneut auf ihn stürzten, doch als Oswald beschwichtigend die Hände hob und hastig sagte:  
„Schon gut, ich sag dir alles“, ließ Jim recht unwillig von ihm ab.  
„Ich … ich habe oft seltsame Gedanken und Idee, wenn es das ist, was du wissen willst. Ich wäre gern jemand anderes, Jim. Jemand, der Macht hat, vor dem die Menschen Respekt haben und den sie vielleicht auch ein bisschen fürchten. Ich wäre gern jemand, der sich durchsetzen kann und ich bewundere Menschen wie dich, die eiskalt töten können. Das wäre hin und wieder hilfreich, denn dann wäre ich vermutlich erst gar nicht Eds Opfer geworden. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich ihm getan habe, doch vielleicht stimmt mit mir was nicht und er hat recht. Aber es ist dann wohl auch egal, denn offensichtlich habe ich mich in ihm getäuscht und habe gedachte, dass …“   
Seine Stimme bebte heftig und erneut liefen Tränen über Oswalds Wangen. Noch immer lag er am Boden und sprach, während Jim sich mit verschränkten Armen an das Fensterbrett gelehnt hatte, um ihm zuzuhören.  
„Dass er dich liebt?“, formulierte Jim den Satz zu Ende.  
„Nein, dass … dass ich ihn liebe“, korrigierte Pinguin und sah ihn schweigend an. In diesem Moment fehlten Jim die Wort, denn er fühlte sich berührt, wie niemals zuvor. Als er es nicht schaffte Oswalds Blick auszuweichen, sagte er rau, um sich selbst zur Ordnung zu rufen:  
„Gut, ich bin am Zug. Du willst wissen, warum ich Barbara ficke, wenn ich wütend bin? Weil sie da ist, darauf steht und ganz schön viel aushalten kann. Manchmal ist in mir so eine boshafte Dunkelheit, dass ich selbst Angst vor mir habe. Falls ich doch mal aus Versehen jemanden töte, dann will ich nicht, dass es jemand ist, den ich liebe.“ Jims Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, denn noch niemals zuvor hatte er diese grauenhafte Tatsache laut ausgesprochen.

Oswald rappelte sich hoch und zog sich dabei sein zerfetztes Oberteil aus. Jim sah von ihm und seiner hellen, schmächtigen Brust weg und dachte darüber nach, ob es ein Fehler war so etwas Intimes über sich preiszugeben.  
„Und … gibt es da jemanden, den du liebst?“ Er kam näher, blieb aber in einem Abstand einer Armlänger vor Jim stehen.  
„Das ist schon die zweite Frage“, erwiderte er nüchtern und sah entsetzt, wie Oswald lächelte und dann verlegen die Augen niederschlug.  
„Du bist die seltsamste Figur, die mir je über den Weg gelaufen ist, Oswald Cobblepot. Als Kind habe ich Comics geliebt und seit ich dich kenne, denke ich du könntest direkt aus einem dieser Comicheftchen stammen“, sagte Jim leise und nicht unfreundlich.  
„Und wärest du dann der Held? Der, der die Stadt vor dem Bösen beschützt?“  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht, Oswald. Ich bin kein Held. Ich bin nur ein Auftragskiller und bin allerhöchstens verheiratet mit einer unheilvollen Finsternis in mir, die mich einsam macht“, Jim stockte beunruhigt. Hatte er gerade wirklich diese seltsamen Worte von sich gegeben?   
„Für mich bist du ein Held, denn …“ Vorsichtig kam Oswald einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Jim bewegte sich nicht, sah ihm nur ins Gesicht, welches sich gerötet hatte.  
„… immerhin hast du mein Leben verschont und hast mich letzten Endes sogar gerettet. Das macht doch einen Helden aus, oder?“ Fragend sah Jim ihn an. Sein Hals war so trocken und rau, dass er befürchten musste zu Krächzen wie eine altersschwache Krähe, wenn er sprach.  
„Tut ein Held, nicht im entscheidenden Moment das Richtige, Jim? Du hast mein Leben verschont und hast damit deine Menschlichkeit bewiesen. Was auch immer du tust, du bist kein Killer Jim Gordon!“, flüsterte Cobblepot nun eindringlich. Sein Körper und sein Gesicht waren nahe an seinem, doch berührten ihn an keiner Stelle. Jim schluckte erregt. In seinen Ohren war ein ungewohntes Rauschen.  
„Ich …“ Er räusperte sich erschrocken über die Rauheit seiner Stimme.  
„Ich hatte eine Erektion, als ich dich … erwürgen wollte“, gab er leise und nicht ohne schlechtes Gewissen und einen erneuten Anflug von Lust zu.  
„Ich verzeihe dir und … möchte dich wissen lassen, dass es mir ganz und gar nichts ausmachst, wenn du dich an dem Gedanken aufgeilst, mich zu töten …“, hauchte Oswald auf seine Lippen und provozierte damit ein heftiges Erschauern.  
„Das ist mir völlig egal“, raunte Jim unwirsch und ließ es zu, dass Oswalds weiche Lippen seine berührten.  
„Wenn mich je jemand töten sollte, dann wärest du meine erste Wahl, Jim Gordon!“ Aufgewühlt schloss Jim seine Augen, denn Cobblepots Worte verursachten ein seltsames Echo sowohl in seinen Gedanken, als auch in seinem Körper. Er kannte ihn und seine undurchsichtige Anziehung. Vielleicht aus einem anderen Leben, vielleicht aus einem düsteren Traum? Wie ein sanfter Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings berührten ihn Oswalds Lippen. Es war ein köstliches und ebenso bizarres Gefühl, welches Jim noch mehr durcheinander brachte.   
„Ich bin kein Mörder …“, murmelte er und legte dann entschlossen seine Arme um Oswalds Hüften, um ihn enger an sich zu ziehen. Gleichzeitig intensivierte er den Kuss, zerteilte die fremden Lippen unnachgiebig mit seiner Zunge und keuchte dann von Sekunde zu Sekunde angetörnter in Cobblepots Mund.

 

*******************************

 

„Ist er so weit?“ Nygmas Stimme war kalt und ungeduldig.  
„Ich würde sagen, fast.“  
„Fast? Spezifiziere das oder ich lasse dir deine Nase abschneiden!“ Sir Luigi, der schon selbst ganz benommen war und die letzten Stunden so vor sich hingedämmert war, nahm sich zusammen.  
„Nun, er hat eine Erektion und reibt sich ununterbrochen darüber. Dabei macht er Geräusche, die sich anhören wie ein entzücktes Quieken einer Sau, wenn die Ferkel an den Zitzen saugen.“, gab Luigi düster und freudlos bekannt. Anfangs fand auch er den Zustand des weggetreten Bürgermeisters ganz witzig, doch umso länger er der Geschichte lauschte, die Nygma mit enigmatischer Stimme erzählte, umso unwohler fühlte er sich dabei. Dieser Cobblepot hatte sicherlich eine Menge Dreck am Stecken und er konnte auf einer bestimmten Ebene Nygmas Wunsch nach Vergeltung verstehen, doch war irgendetwas in dieser ganzen Geschichte versteckt, was ihn rührte. Mal abgesehen von den Tränen, die Oswald in unregelmäßigen Abständen über die wächsern aussehenden Wangen liefen, tat ihm dieser Jim Gordon leid, obwohl er ihn noch nicht mal persönlich kannte.  
Nachdem alles vorbei war, würde er sich mit Miss Sunday austauschen, auch wenn es rein gar nichts am Resultat ändern würde.  
„Verstehe. Ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg.“  
Schwer seufzend lehnte sich Sir Luigi zurück. Das Ende war Gottseidank absehbar.

Auch der Anruf bei Miss Sunday ergab, dass Jim Gordon reif war. Seine Waffe hatte er inzwischen und zur Freude des Hellsehers fallen lassen. Sie war scharf gewesen und hätte ohne Weiteres losgehen können. Dass es nicht geschah, werte Miss Sunday unbedingt als ein gutes Zeichen. Für sich aber auch für Gordon, durch dessen düsteren Alptraum er sie begleiten musste und darauf achten musste, dass er brav sitzen blieb und den Duft der mit halluzinogenen Drogen versetzen Räucherstäbchen einatmete.


	10. Chapter 10

Schamlos und in gewisser Weise frenetisch begehrlich drückte sich Cobbelpot an ihn und bestätigte Jim nur etwas, was er selbst verspürte. Dieses immense und unheimliche Verlangen diesem Freak nahe zu sein. Wie eine schon ewig unterdrückte Gier schwappte diese Lust aus seinem Unterbewusstsein nach oben und zwang ihn regelrecht Oswald so fest zu halten, dass er nicht entkommen könnte.   
Für einen Moment lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander und Oswald flüsterte ihm wohlig seufzend ins Ohr:  
„Du kannst mir nicht widerstehen, Jim. Nicht für immer …“ Jim verstand nicht wirklich was er damit meinte, gab ihm aber auf einer anderen Ebene seines momentanen Zustands unbedingt recht.  
„Mach einfach weiter …!“, forderte er undeutlich und unfähig seine wirren Gedanken zu äußern. Er meinte damit Pinguins Hände, die sich einen Weg unter sein Hemd gesucht hatten und dort angenehm kühl über seine Haut strichen, die zu glühen schien.   
„Nichts lieber als das …“, murmelte Oswald neben seinem Ohr und begann dann seine Lippen über eine sehr sensible Stelle gleiten zu lassen. Jim, der in diesem Moment wusste, dass in ihm eine unkontrollierbare Bestie wohnte, bot dem anderen Mann nun genau die Stelle, an der diese Tatsache am schnellsten zu erkennen war. Wenn seine Halsschlagadern anschwollen, dann tobte in ihm ein untrüglicher Sturm. Ein dunkles Stöhnen entwich ihm und schien Oswald nur noch mehr zu animieren an seiner Haut zu saugen und zu knabbern. Daumen erreichten seine harten Brustwarzen und als sie darüber strichen, konnte sich Jim kaum noch beherrschen und packte Oswalds Hinterteil kräftig, um ihn gegen seinen steifen Penis zu drücken. Oswald schien das ebenso zu genießen wie er, denn auch sein Schwanz war hart und rieb sich obszön an ihm.  
Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen, dachte Jim mit abwesenden, desinteressierten Gedanken und ahnte, dass es nicht mehr weit war, um zu fallen. Wenn Cobblepot nicht aufhören würde ihn zu betören und ihn verführen zu wollen, dann würde er ihm tatsächlich eines Tages nicht mehr widerstehen können. Doch das musste er, denn Cobblepot war doch ein … 

Gerade als er endlich den entscheidenden Gedanken gefunden hatte, der alles erklären könnte, rief Oswald neben seinem Ohr mit sich überschlagender Stimme aus:  
„Ach du heilige Scheiße!“ Mit geweiteten Augen starrte er über seine Schulter aus dem Fenster. Im selben Moment hörte Jim die Geräusche eines Helikopters. Geistesgegenwärtig und mit einem schnellen Reflex stieß er Pinguin sehr kräftig von sich und schrie ihm zu:  
„Auf den Boden und liegenbleiben!“ Oswald tat gehorsam und wimmernd was er wollte, während er sich neben das Fenster stellte und nach draußen sah. Dummerweise blendet ihn die Sonne und erschwerte den Blick auf die Zufahrtsstraße. Doch der Helikopter war gut zu sehen. Es war kein Kampfhubschrauber mit Bewaffnung, dachte er nur erleichtert, als er ihn sah. Im nächsten Augenblick jedoch keuchte er erstaunt, denn der Heli zog eine Art Werbebanner hinter sich her, während er langsam am Wohnblock vorbei flog, wendete und erneut vorbei flog.  
Auf dem Banner stand: „Nur einer der Besten, Gordon!“  
Das NUR war in großen Buchstaben geschrieben und das letzte O seines Namens war ein Smiley mit blutigem Grinsen, welches von einem Ohr zum anderen ging.  
„Haha, sehr witzig …“, knurrte Jim empört und sah prüfend zu Cobblepot. Der lag immer noch am Boden und hatte die Arme schützend über dem Kopf. Ja, jetzt wurde es ernst für sie beide. Jim würde nicht einfach aufgeben, so viel war sicher. Als er das Geräusch von den Autos hörte, wurde ihm allerdings wirklich mulmig. Seine schlimmste Ahnung bestätigte sich, denn gleich fünf gepanzerte Trucks mit voller Bewaffnung kamen gemütlich die Straßen entlang getuckert. Auf einem war sogar eine Panzerfaust installiert, die sie mit Leichtigkeit aus ihrem Domizil sprengen könnte. Gegen diese Übermacht hatte er absolut keine Chance, selbst von seinem optimalen Posten aus. Trotzdem nahm er das Scharfschützengewehr und baute es schnell am Fenster auf. Er würde niemals kampflos sterben.  
„Hör auf zu winseln, Cobblepot!“, schrie er nach hinten, bekam aber nur ein angstvolles Aufheulen.  
„Wenn du meinen Rat willst …“, sagte er betont optimistisch, während er die Waffe lud und ausrichtete „Dann verlasse die Wohnung und suche dir irgendwo im Haus oder draußen ein sicheres Versteck. Noch hast du Zeit zu gehen. Vielleicht hast du sogar Glück und Valeska findet dich nicht.“  
„Niemals!“, kreischte Oswald und Jim sah durchs Visier, um zu sehen, wo die Autos hielten und ob er vielleicht das unverschämte Glück hatte, dass Der Joker als erstes aus einem der Autos springen würde. Seine Munition war endlich und das Nachladen würde Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.  
„Ich werde nur durch deine Hand sterben, Jim Gordon!“, Oswald stand nun wieder auf und kam am ganzen Körper zitternd zu ihm.   
„Dieser perverse Wunsch wird sich dir nicht erfüllen, alter Freund!“, Wieder stolperte Jim über seine eigenen, viel zu vertrauten Worte, doch hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, denn der erste Truck hielt an.  
„In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten …“, flüsterte Oswald nun brechend, während er sich neben ihm unter das Fenster kauerte und zu ihm hochsah.  
„Wie heiraten nicht, Pinguin. Wir sterben gerade.“, informierte er ihn zynisch.  
„Ja, und zwar gemeinsam. So wie es sein soll.“  
„Wie was sein soll?“ Jim nahm die sich öffnende Wagentür ins Visier und stieß einen abgrundtiefen Laut der Enttäuschung aus, als ein Unbekannter in voller Soldatenausrüstung aus dem Wagen sprang. Gleich nach ihm verließen unzählige Männer bis zu den Zähnen bewaffnet die Armeetrucks.  
„Na wie es ein soll, wenn zwei Menschen sich aufrichtig lieben, Jim!“, erwiderte Cobblepot leise aber mit so fester Stimme, dass ihn Jim ansehen musste. Tränen liegen ihm wieder über die Wangen, doch er lächelte ihn tapfer an.  
„Du bist doch nicht ganz richtig im Kopf!“, befand Jim kopfschüttelnd.   
„Vielleicht“, erwiderte Oswald und zuckte zusammen, als die Tür aufgetreten wurde. 

 

An dieser Stelle unterschied sich Edwards Vortrag, dem die beiden Männer unfreiwillig lauschen mussten. Jim Gordon bekam nun eine andere Version der Ereignisse zu hören wie Oswald. Und selbst für Nygma war es kaum vorherzusehen, was seine Suggestionen bewirken würden Bisher war er ausschließlich seiner logischen Analyse gefolgt, die sich auf seine psychologischen Kenntnisse der beiden Männer begründete und seine Berichterstatter bestätigten seine evaluierten Tendenzen. Die Operation: Hosen runter! war bisher ein voller Erfolg gewesen und würde nun den krönenden Abschluss erfahren. Letztlich spielte es auch keine Rolle, welchen Wegen Jim und Oswald folgen würden. Sie würden nur einen einzigen Weg in der Realität beschreiten!

 

„Howdy Cowboys!“  
Bis an die Zähne bewaffnet und gemein grinsend stand Jerome Valeska im Türrahmen. Die roten Haare waren straff nach hinten gekämmt und sein gutgebauter Körper steckte in einer sexy engen Soldatenkluft.   
„Da seid ihr also, ihr Turteltäubchen und wartet auf mich, damit ich euch richte. Hach, wie habe ich auf diesen einmaligen Moment gewartet. Es ist sozusagen das Sahnehäubchen auf meiner steilen Karriere. Killer tötet Killer, beauftragt von Killer, weil anderer Killer seine Freundin gekillt hat. Was für ein irrer Witz! Hahahahaha … So, doch zuerst die Nachricht …“  
Er tat geschäftig und holte einen zerknitterten Zettel aus der Hosentasche. Jim, der so schockiert war, dass er kaum Luft holen konnte, sah perplex, wie Jerome in seiner Brusttasche herumfingerte und dann ernsthaft eine zart wirkende Lesebrille hervorholte und aufsetzte.  
„Zu dir, Oswald … Du stirbst für den Mord an Isabella … mit A! Soll ich ausdrücklich vorlesen. AAAAAAAAA!“, kreischte er laut und brach in lautes Lachen aus. Doch Jim ließ sich nicht täuschen, denn Valeska war sehr wachsam und ließ ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen.  
„Ich habe dir vertraut, doch du … „ Jerome tat so als wenn er die folgenden Worte nicht lesen könnte und rückte an der Brille herum „hast mich hintergangen, Oswald. Aus Liebe? Wie lächerlich!“ Der Joker las alle Worte ohne jegliche Betonung vor und Jim blinzelte bestürzt zu Oswald, der kreidebleich war und dessen Lippen unablässig bebten.  
„Ich brauche dich nicht mehr und du sollst … nein, solltest dir eingestehen, dass du … was? Verschissene Schrift! Wer soll denn das lesen können? Noch nie was von Computerausdrucken gehört?!“, maulte Valeska genervt. „Ach, scheißen wir drauf. Zu dir Gordon. Nun, auch da gibt es ‚nen superwichtigen Schrieb aber das spar ich mir … ich sage dir einfach MEINE Meinung und wette, du bist scharf darauf, denn schließlich bin ich der Beste und nicht du. Ich bin der Meister in allem und du bist immer nur Zweiter. Ich sage dir auch warum …willst du es wissen?“ Jerome lachte wieder provokant und lauthals und warf dann sogar seine Brille einfach in den Raum. Ebenso den Zettel, den er vorher zusammengeknüllt hatte.  
„Ich werde wohl nicht Drumherum kommen“, erwiderte Jim nur bitter und versuchte immer noch einen Ausweg zu finden. Im Hausflur hörte man schon die Schritte der schwerbewaffneten Soldaten und wenn sie erst oben waren, dann lagen ihre Chancen zu fliehen bei null. Im Grunde gab es nur eine einzige Option. Er müsste Den Joker als Geisel nehmen, um lebend hier rauszukommen.  
„Nun, zuerst ist da dein impulsiver Zorn. Ja, ich habe davon gehört, Gordon. Selbstkontrolle ist in unserem Job unerlässlich. Sie mich an!“ Er grinste breit und ziemlich ungesund, doch Jim ließ sich erneut nicht täuschen, denn Valeska hatte recht. Ganz sicher war er ein kranker Irrer, doch schaffte er es immer wieder seinen Wahnsinn irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, bzw. ihn wie ein Tag in seine Arbeit einzubauen. Der Irrsinn war seine Signatur, seine Unterschrift. Jeder kannte Den Joker. Nur wenige kannten hingegen Jim Gordon.  
„Aber der Zorn wäre nicht das Übel an sich, mein lieber Kollege, wenn es da nicht noch dein Mitgefühl gäbe. Zu viel Menschlichkeit ist bei unserer Art Berufung nicht von Vorteil. Ein Zögern und dein Ziel macht sich auf und davon. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen. Und deshalb liegt meine Erfolgsquote bei 100%, deine nur bei 95%. Ist es so?!“ Jerome kam näher und nahm nun sein Lieblingsmesser zur Hand.  
„Oh, du siehst, ich habe es aus deiner Kloschüssel gefischt und werde es jetzt in deinem Mund säubern, doch zuvor ….“

 

„Du hast recht!“, unterbrach Jim ihn eilig, eher er zur Tat schreiten konnte. Es war zwar paradox, doch er brauchte ein wenig mehr Zeit. Zeit, um wenigstens aufstehen zu können, denn wenn er einfach unter dem Fenster sitzen bliebe, dann könnte er gleich sterben.  
„Jepp. Sicher habe ich das. Doch davon wirst du dir nichts mehr kaufen können, Jim Gordon. Und zu allem Unglück bekommst du nun auch noch die Rechnung für dein Mitgefühl. Fass Ozzie!“ Lautes Lachen ließ Jim zusammenzucken und aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Oswald etwas in der Hand hatte. Damit stürzte er sich nun auf ihn. Er hätte ihn noch abfangen können, war jedoch so fassungslos, dass er zu langsam war. Der Joker hatte recht, er taugte nichts für diese Art Job. Seine Langsamkeit kam von seinem Entsetzen darüber, dass Cobblepot ihm nun in den Rücken fiel. Und das Entsetzen kam davon, dass er Pinguin vertraut hatte und gedacht hatte, sie wären wirklich so etwas wie Freunde. Woher kam nur dieser dämliche Trugschluss?  
Mit überraschender Kraft rammte ihm Pinguin nun die Nadel einer Spritze in den Hals. Die Stelle, die er eben noch so zärtlich liebkost hatte, wurde nun brutal von der Kanüle zerstochen. Fast konnte Jim spüren, wie sich die grüne Flüssigkeit in seinem Blut verteilte.  
„Was …?“, stammelte er und griff sich an seinen Hals. Schockiert sah er Oswald an. Dessen Augen schwammen in Tränen.   
„Es tut mir leid, Jim. So leid …“, flüsterte er mit brechender Stimme.  
„Los! Sag es ihm Ozzie! Sei ein braver Hund! Und beeile dich ein wenig, denn es bleibt ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit!“  
„Ich hatte die Wahl, Jim. Das musst du verstehen …“  
„Wahl?“, echote Jim und fühlte sich schlagartig unendlich müde.  
„Ja, die Wahl endlich der zu sein, der ich sein könnte oder der zu bleiben, der ich bin. Zweiteres bedeutet einfach nur am Leben zu sein. Die andere Option war, dass ich endlich Macht habe. Und gibt es eine größere Macht als über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden? Ich habe mein Leben gewählt und deinen Tod.“  
„Ich … habe dir … vertraut!“ Jim brachte die Worte kaum noch über die Lippen, denn sein Körper fiel von Sekunde zu Sekunde weiter in eine Art Starre.  
„Ich weiß und das tut mir wirklich leid, Jim. Aber ich habe es satt abhängig zu sein von …“ Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten.  
„Menschen wie mir?“  
„Nein! Jim, wie kannst du so etwas denken! Ich meinte eher, dass ich nicht länger abhängig sein will von meinen Gefühlen für dich …“ Verwundert über seine eigenen Worte sah Oswald ihn an.  
„Weil … ich dich doch … liebe, Jim.“ Seinen Namen verstand Jim schon nicht mehr, konnte nur noch die Silbe an Cobblepots bläulichen Lippen ablesen. Ein verächtliches Lachen kam aus seiner Kehle, dann wurde es dunkel. Sein letzter Gedanke war: Vertraue niemals einem Kriminellen!

 

Oswalds Version war ein wenig spektakulärer. Der Joker machte ihm große Angst, doch auf einer Ebene seiner Psyche verstand er ihn nur zu gut und deshalb ahnte er, dass er es zuerst auf Jim absehen würde, denn der schien die größere Gefahr zu sein. Oswald gab das zitternde Bündel Elend, wimmerte theatralisch und winselte ununterbrochen: „Sag ihm, es tut mir leid. Ich habe es nur getan, weil ich ihn liebe … Sag Ed, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid!“ Er konnte sich zwar an keine IsabellA erinnern, doch das war in der momentanen Lage unerheblich, denn wenn er nicht nachgab, würde er sterben. Und Oswald wollte nicht sterben! Auf gar keinen Fall!   
„Warum hast du diesen Trottel verschont, Gordon?“, hörte er Valeska fragen.  
„Weil dieser Nygma ein Psychopath ist. Wenn er morden will, soll er es selbst tun. Er ist dazu in der Lage.“  
„Gebe ich dir absolut recht. Trotzdem: Es war dein Job und du hast mir noch nicht den wahren Grund gesagt, Gordon! Nur zu, es wird unter uns bleiben. Ich verspreche es dir“, witzelte Jerome und hockte sich in einigem Abstand vor Jim hin. Zärtlich strich er mit der Spitze seines großen Messers über Jims Oberschenkel, in Richtung Genitalien. Als Jim blitzschnell die Armalite auf ihn richten wollte, packte sie Jerome schnell, riss sie ihm brutal aus der Hand und pfefferte sie quer durchs Zimmer. Es folgte ein beängstigend kaltes Kichern.  
„Tztztz, Gordon. Du solltest wissen, dass so eine Waffe auf diese Entfernung Mist ist. Kugel sind was für Feiglinge. Aber ich will dir nichts unterstellen, denn ich weiß, dass du am liebsten mit der bloßen Hand töten willst, weil es dich aufgeilt. Viele Profikiller leiden darunter, glaub mir. Es törnt dich unglaublich an zu töten, denn du verspürst die Macht. Du fühlst dich wie Gott, nicht wahr? Und dann kassierst du dafür noch Kohle … was für ein fettes Leben, stimmt‘s?!“   
Oswald hatte, immer noch demonstrativ zitternd sein Auge auf den Waffenkoffer von Alfred geworfen. Er war offen und außer der Munition und den Gewehrteilen, befand sich darin noch eine kleine Pistole. Das war sein Ziel. Wenn der Joker sich endlich dran machte Jim zu töten, dann würde er sich unauffällig auf die Pistole zubewegen und beten, dass sie geladen war. Er wimmerte verängstigt auf, doch Valeska beachtete ihn scheinbar gar nicht. So war es immer gewesen, er war nur der freakige Krüppel, dem man keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken brauchte. Doch nicht heute! Heute würde er der Held sein und sich selbst und Jim retten. Er musste nicht gerettet und verschont werden, denn dafür würde er in Zukunft selbst sorgen. Vorsichtig rutschte er in Richtung Koffer, während sich Valeska weiterhin damit beschäftigte Jim Gordon zu demütigen.  
„Und ich werde dir noch sagen, warum ausgerechnet ICH der Beste bin, denn das ist es doch, was dich in Wahrheit wurmt. Ich bin es, weil ich nicht den Anspruch habe logisch zu agieren. Ich liebe das Chaos und die Anarchie und wenn ich nicht das Geld bräuchte, würde ich einfach so vor mich hinmordernd durch Gotham ziehen. Aber du willst der Kunst des Tötens etwas Ehre geben und das ist Schwachsinn. Ich demonstriere dir nun, dass ich recht habe.  
Ähm, hast du was nicht verstanden? Oder warum glotzt du mich so geschockt an?“, kicherte Jerome.  
„Gotham?“, wiederholte Jim ausdruckslos.  
„Äh, na du weißt schon … Sunny Heaven … Nichts für ungut. Kleiner Versprecher!“ Unerwartet griff Valeska nach links hinten, packte Oswald an den Haaren und zerrte ihn hoch. Der hatte den Koffer fast erreicht gehabt, jaulte jetzt allerdings schmerzerfüllt auf.

 

„Töte ihn Cobblepot!“, befahl Der Joker schneidend und drückte Oswald sein Messer in die Hand.  
„Los! Du weißt wie es geht. Verlasse dich einfach auf deine niederen Instinkte!“, insistierte Valeska.  
„Was? Ich … soll …“ Er bekam von hinten einen harten Stoß und landete zwischen Jims Beinen. Das Messer hatte er so fest umklammert, dass seine Finger sogar schon leicht verkrampften. Schwer atmend sah er Jim in die Augen. Auch seine Augen waren blau aber um einiges dunkler, verwinkelte und tiefgründiger als seine eigen. Er sah darin Angst, die aber durchaus seine eigene sein könnte, die sich nur spiegelte. Doch hinter der Angst war Trotz und eben die Stärke, die er so an Jim Gordon bewunderte. Jim war ein Mann gewisser Prinzipien und ein grundanständigen Moral. In einem anderen Leben hätte er vielleicht wie Jim sein können, wenn die Voraussetzung andere gewesen wären.  
„Tu es schnell!“, flüsterte Jim, griff nach Oswalds Hand mit dem Messer und führte die Spitze an seine linke Brustseite, an die richtige Stelle.  
„Fest zustoßen, nicht zögern! Du ziehst das Messer leicht nach rechts oben und ziehst es wieder raus, sonst blute ich ewig vor mich hin. Verstanden?“ Jims Stimme war rau und emotional, doch seine Augen blieben trocken.  
„Aber ich kann … ich will das nicht …“  
„Du willst. Glaub mir!“ Oswald glaubte es tatsächlich, denn offenbar tat es Jim auch. Eifrig nickte er, doch sein ganzer Arm zitterte jämmerlich.  
„Ich … liebe dich doch aber, Jim!“, flüsterte er weinerlich. Jim nickte lächelnd.  
„Das weiß ich doch längst. Jetzt tue es, bevor Valeska ungeduldig …“ Doch es war zu spät. Jims Augen wurden groß.  
„Nein!“, sagte er noch schwach, doch Der Joker hatte schon die Carbonsaite – nicht Jim’s aber eine ähnliche – von hinten um Oswalds Hals gelegt und zog sie so fest zu, dass das Blut augenblicklich lief. Oswald konnte nur noch ein erschrockenes Röcheln von sich geben. Sein Blick lag in Jims Gesicht, auf dessen Lippen, die immer wieder das Wort „Nein“ formten. Als sich endlich eine einzelne Träne aufmachte über Jim Gordons Wange zu kriechen, wurde es vor Cobblepots Augen schwarz.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es folgt das vorletzte Kapitel.
> 
> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

„Jim!“  
„Jim?!“  
„Jim! Wach endlich auf!“  
Wie aus weiter Ferne vernahm Jim seinen Namen. Im ersten Moment dachte er: Gott sei Dank, es war nur ein verrückter Traum! Dann allerdings öffnete er die Augen, was ihm ziemlich schwer fiel und sah sich Oswalds Gesicht gegenüber. Es war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt. Instinktiv wollte er zurückweichen, jedoch war das unmöglich.  
„Was zum …“ Mit verdoppelter Kraftanstrengung versuchte er sich zu bewegen. Sein Kopf pochte schmerzhaft und er bekam schlecht Luft. Er lag auf seinem rechten Arm, der eingeschlafen war und sich völlig taub anfühlte.  
„Hör auf dich zu bewegen! Du ziehst die Stricke nur fester!“, zischte ihn Cobblepot warnend an. Jim versuchte sich zu beruhigen und begann seine Situation zu realisieren. Das Ruckeln deutete darauf hin, dass sie beide auf der Ladefläche eines Trucks lagen. Über ihnen befand sich eine dreckige Plane, doch darüber war es hell. Es war also tagsüber und das hieße, dass ihm mindestens eine komplette Nacht fehlte, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Wirklich schlimm war, dass Oswald Cobblepot an ihn gefesselt war. Bauch an Bauch lagen sie auf der Seite. Pinguins Hände waren hinter Jims Rücken mit seinen zusammengebunden. So wurde er in unfreiwilliger Umarmung mit diesem Freak durchgerüttelt. Wenn Gordon nicht genau wüsste, dass Nygma hinter diesem abartigen Scherz steckte, dann würde er glatt Jerome Valeska verdächtigen. Aber offenbar waren sie auf dem Weg zu ihren Gräbern und Edward Nygma war kein anderer als der Sensenmann, wenn er diesen Psychotrip richtig interpretierte. Jim konnte sich an alles nur zu gut erinnern und sah auch an Oswalds verschämtem Blick, dass es ihm genauso ging.  
„Du lässt dich eindeutig immer mit den falschen Personen ein, Cobblepot!“, knurrte er angesäuert. Oswald versuchte entschuldigend die Schultern zu zucken, was nicht gut funktionierte und albern wirkte. Jim kam eine Idee und er dankte einer unbekannten Macht, dass er ausgerechnet heute Lees Geschenk benutzt hatte. Zu seinem letzten Geburtstag hatte sie ihm ziemlich teure Manschettenknöpfe geschenkt. In einem Wutanfall hatte er sie erst kürzlich gegen die Wand seiner Wohnung geschleudert und am linken Knopf war hinten am Verschluss etwas abgebrochen. Man konnte ihn noch verschließen, doch die Kante war scharf und rau. Scharf genug, um das Seil zu zerschneiden.  
„Welcher Idiot fesselt seine Opfer noch mit einem Hanfseil?“, knurrte er missbilligend und Oswald fiel gleich ein.  
„Oh, Gott sei Dank, du hast einen Plan. Du hast doch einen Plan, um uns zu retten. Hast du? Ich mache alles, du musst mir nur sagen was! Du …“  
„Halt die Klappe!“, zischte Jim, denn er musste nachdenken.  
„Ich will nicht sterben, Jim. Du wirst uns doch retten, nicht wahr?“  
„Sei still!“, fauchte er direkt in Oswalds Gesicht dicht vor ihm.  
„Ich weiß, dass du das kannst, denn du bist doch ein Held, Jim Gordon! Mein Held! Und ich …“  
„Verflucht nochmal, sei endlich still!“, presste Jim zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
„Aber das kann ich nicht, denn ich habe Angst. Ed ist … ein geistesgestörtes Genie und er wird …“  
Unbeherrscht drückte Jim seinen Mund auf Cobblepots Lippen, um ihn endlich am Quasseln zu hindern. Oswald schnappte überrascht nach Luft, dann kam gleich ein entzücktes Stöhnen tief aus seiner Kehle. Unwillkürlich ließ Jim die Berührung zu einem echten Kuss werden, denn es fühlte sich ausgesprochen gut an die kalten Lippen Pinguins zu berühren. Sie lösten in ihm etwas aus, was er durchaus kannte aber meistens unter Verschluss hielt.  
„Oh Jim …“, keuchte Oswald verzückt, als er ihn endlich freigab.  
„Und jetzt sei still und hilf mir. Versuche deine Hände von meinem Arsch zu bekommen, auch wenn es schwer fällt und versuche an meinen linken Manschettenknopf zu kommen. Er ist innen kaputt und wenn du ihn zwischen die Finger bekommst, könntest du damit das Seil durchtrennen. Erst meins, ich kümmere mich dann um den Rest und Beeilung bitte. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit wir noch haben. Es fühlt sich an als wären wir auf der Straße …“  
„Als wären wir unterwegs zum alten Industriehafen von Gotham. Ich kenne den Weg. Habe hier selbst schon die ein oder andere Leiche entsorgt“, erläuterte Oswald stolz und Jim verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
„Ich wette, er wirft uns ins Wasser und sieht zu, wie wir ertrinken“, sprach Jim eher zu sich selbst.  
„Hattest du auch diesen verrückten Traum oder was immer das war?“, fragte Pinguin neugierig, während seine kalten Finger an Jims Hand herumfingerten.  
„Können wir uns auf die Flucht konzentrieren?“, warf Jim gereizt ein. Der andere Mann versuchte gut spürbar an seinem Hemdaufschlag herum zu zupfen.  
„Nicht so einfach, Jim. Ich habe zwar eine Menge Fingerspitzengefühl, doch meistens benutze ich das nicht, um …“  
„Tu es einfach!“ Oswald sah ihn merkwürdig an, als erinnere er sich an etwas. Er erbleichte und schluckte sichtlich aufgewühlt. Schweigsam puhlte er dann den Manschettenknopf ab.  
„Wie sieht es aus?“, verlangte Gordon nach einer Weile zu wissen, denn diese unfreiwillige körperliche Nähe zu Oswald machte ihn ganz kribblig. Mühsam versuchte er nur daran zu denken, dass er nicht sterben wollte. Leider war der andere Körper nur zu deutlich zu spüren. Cobblepot keuchte vor Anstrengung und wenn Jim die Augen schloss – und das musste er, sonst hätte er Pinguin ununterbrochen ins Gesicht sehen müssen – dann hörte es sich an, als wenn der andere Mann Laute der Lust und des Verlangens von sich gab. Was Unsinn war, denn schließlich wollten sie beide nur überleben.  
„Hast du diese Isabella töten lassen?“, fragte er nun, um sich abzulenken.  
„Na klar. Aber ich weiß nicht, was du damit zu tun hast oder was Ed gegen dich haben könnte. Vielleicht ist es, weil du damals mein Leben verschont hast und somit eine Kettenreaktion in Gang gesetzt hat, die für seine Liebste nicht so gut ausgegangen ist?“  
„Eher nicht. Könnte damit zu tun haben, dass ich sein Genie wohl nie zu schätzen gewusst habe und unwissentlich seine wirren Gefühle verletzt habe. Er scheint sehr empfindlich zu sein, unser Ed.“  
„Ja, du bist manchmal aber auch wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen“, kicherte Oswald ohne jegliche Reue an seiner Schulter.  
„Behalte deine Meinung für dich, Pinguin!“, herrschte Jim ihn an.  
„Schon gut, ich hab’s gleich …“, beeilte sich Oswald zu sagen. Er fummelte wieder an seinem Hinterteil herum und Jim wünschte sich aus seiner Haut fahren zu können. Wie unter Zwang erinnerte er sich an seinen Trip, den Nygma ihm beschert hatte. Wenn Cobblepot denselben Traum gehabt hatte … in einer Mischung aus Erregung und Abscheu schluckte Jim und versuchte seinen Kopf möglichst abzuwenden. Der Wunsch Barbara demütigen zu wollen, war ihm dabei keineswegs neu, denn es gab Momente da hatte sie seine Geduld und seine Selbstbeherrschung regelrecht herausgefordert und mehr als ein Mal überstrapaziert. Dass er allerdings diesen verrückten Freak mit der bekloppten Frisur so sehr wollte, war ihm … nun ja, auch nicht neu, gestand er sich zerknirscht ein. Was hatte Oswald ihm zugeflüstert? Er würde ihm nicht auf ewig widerstehen können. Wie wahr! Doch im Moment galt es erst einmal sein eigenes Leben zu retten, an dem unweigerlich auch Cobblepot hing. Große, verdammte Scheiße! Missmutig pustete sich Gordon eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die ihm ins Auge hing.  
„Warum hast du sie töten lassen, Oswald?“, fragte Jim, um seine Gedanken zu fokussieren, denn sein Penis versteifte sich unweigerlich, während Oswald ihm angestrengt an den Hals atmete.  
„Isabelle? Sie hat meine Pläne gestört. Ed war auf dem besten Weg mein brauchbarster und loyalster Mitarbeiter zu werden. Gute Mitarbeiter sind rar und schwer zu bekommen. Sie hat ihn abgelenkt und ihn zu einem verliebten Idioten mutieren lassen, der lieber ans nächste Date als ans Geschäft dachte.“  
„Nicht, weil …“ Jim sprach es nicht aus und ärgerte sich sofort über diesen dämlichen Einwurf, doch Pinguin war nicht dumm.  
„Weil ich ihn liebe und eifersüchtig war? Doch, auch. Ist ja wohl ein regulärer Grund zu töten, oder?“ Oswald klang gleichmütig, fast ein wenig erheitert und lächelte Jim sogar an, als er ihn ansah.  
„Das passt nicht zu dir.“  
„Ach nein? Weil ich dafür aufrichtige Gefühle haben müsste? Willst du mir das damit sagen, Jim Gordon? Nun, die habe ich nicht. Keine Sorge. Alles nur Fassade. Ich bin wirklich nur der kaltblütige Ganove, den du in mir siehst. Es gibt nichts mehr. Nur mich und meine Machtgier. Machen wir uns nichts vor, du hast mich damals ganz umsonst am Leben gelassen. Ich versuche nun mich zu revanchieren, doch dieses verfluchte billige Hanfseil ist stabiler, als wir dachten. Ed ist altmodisch und ich hätte ihm Kabelbinder vorgeschlagen, doch er hatte öfter recht, als mir lieb war.“  
„Du redest wirklich zu viel!“, knurrte Jim enttäuscht, denn er wollte Oswald seine nüchterne Selbstbeschreibung nicht glauben, weil er wollte, dass er sich nicht in ihm geirrt hatte. Er hatte ihn nicht allein aus moralischen Gründen am Leben gelassen, sondern weil er glaubte in seinen Augen eine emotionale Intelligenz entdeckt zu haben, wie sie nur wenige Menschen aufweisen konnten. Eine Eigenschaft, die ihm selbst weitestgehend fehlte. Andererseits standen sie beide schon mit einem Fuß im Grab und wer wusste schon wie genau es ein Verbrecher wie Cobblepot in solchen Momenten mit der Wahrheit nahm.

 

Das Ruckeln wurde abrupt weniger und schließlich hielt der Wagen an.  
„Verflucht! Wie weit bist du?“, knurrte Jim und riss am Seil.  
„Es fehlt noch ein wenig …“, flüsterte Oswald hastig und verdoppelte seine Anstrengung. Die Autotür öffnete sich und schlug wieder zu. Die Plane wurde mit einem kräftigen Ruck entfernt und Edward Nygma grinste sie gutgelaunt an.  
„Da sind wir. Hallo Jungs!“  
Er bugsierte sie umständlich von der Ladefläche und trieb sie vor sich her. Dabei wedelte er mit einer langweiligen, handelsüblichen Handfeuerwaffe herum.  
„Du machst einen Fehler, Nygma!“, rief Jim laut und mit fester Stimme, während er unbeholfen mit Pinguin am Bauch in Richtung Kaimauer trippelte.  
„Ja, ich weiß schon. Das gesamte GCDP wird hinter mir her sein. Fein. Nichts Neues. Und: Überraschung! Ich bin immer noch hier.“ Er machte eine melodramatische Geste und fuchtelte einen Moment so unkontrolliert mit seiner Pistole vor seinem Gesicht herum, dass Jim die Hoffnung hatte, sie würde unbeabsichtigt losgehen und sein Gehirn wegpusten.  
„Es besteht aus Qual und Schmerzen und erfordert einen Tausch, um durch Genugtuung die Verletzung der Ehre wieder auszumerzen. Was ist es?“, fragte Ed nun mit einem kaltblütigen Lächeln.  
„Vergeltung“, erwiderte Jim knapp und gelangweilt, während er spürte, wie Oswald hektisch an dem Seil herum schnitt.  
„Oooooch. Du hättest wenigstes so tun können, als wüsstest du die Antwort nicht, Gordon. Aber dann sag mir, warum du hier bist! Du hast mit Isabellas Tod nichts zu tun. Also?“  
„Weil ich dich verkannt habe, natürlich. Denn du bist ein wahres, hochintelligentes Genie, was sich immer nur nach Aufmerksamkeit sehnte. Doch niemand hat je Edward Nygams herausragenden Geist erkannt, geschweige denn zu schätzen gewusst.“  
„Möp. Falsch. Wäre natürlich ein exzellenter Grund und ich gebe gern zu, dass ich mehr als ein Mal darüber nachgedacht habe, doch letztlich war ich wenig motiviert, bzw. wollte auf einen passenderen Zeitpunkt warten, um mich für diese allgemeine Ignoranz zu rächen. Und wenn, dann im großen Stil. Der Tod von zwei Clowns hat eher einen unausgereiften, infantilen Stil, findet ihr nicht?“ Inzwischen standen Oswald und Jim nahe an der Kaimauerkante. Jim riskierte einen Blick und sah, wie das graue Wasser schäumte. An diesem Ort war die Strömung stark und sie hätten keine Chance sich irgendwo ans Ufer zu retten, wenn sie weiterhin aneinander gebunden waren.  
„Lass ihn gehen, er hat nichts mit der Sache Isabelle zu tun!“, bettelte Oswald nun weinerlich. Ed herrschte ihn böse an:  
„ISABELLA! Und sie ist keine SACHE! Sprich es mir nach! ISABELLA, du dämlicher Schwachkopf!   
„Isabella!“, wiederholte Cobblepot gehorsam mit bebender Stimme und Tränen in den Augen.  
„Indirekt hat er schon damit zu tun, mein lieber Oswald. Und ich sage dir selbstverständlich auch warum, denn es gibt nichts schlimmeres, als dumm zu sterben. Wie hat euch übrigens meine Geschichte gefallen?“, grinste Ed nun herablassend und wedelte wieder unkoordiniert mit der Waffe herum. Fast hätte sich Jim nach vorn geworfen, doch mit Oswald als Gegengewicht ging das natürlich nicht. Sie wäre beide einfach nur unbeholfen nach vorn geplumpst.  
Weder Jim noch Pinguin antworteten und allein diese Stille sprach Bände, die alle drei Männer unwillkürlich mit eigenen Gedanken füllen mussten.  
„Okay, ich gebe zu, es war eher ein faszinierendes Experiment und ich hätte selbst nicht erwartet, wie gut diese „Therapie“ aus Suggestion, chemischen Reizstoffen, visuellen Eyecatchern und auditiver Beeinflussung wirkt. Ich hatte darüber kürzlich eine wissenschaftliche Abhandlung gelesen, allerdings ging es da um Versuche an Straftäter, die sowieso auf den elektrischen Stuhl kommen würden. In diesem Experiment hat es weniger gut funktioniert, gebe ich gern zu. Allerdings fehlte da auch die intensive 24-Stunden Überwachung. Einer der Sträflinge hatte sich einen eigenen Penis abgeschnitten und verspeist, während ein anderen damit begonnen hatte, sich selbst zu häuten. Klang ansprechend, wie ich fand. Ihr habt mich in dieser Hinsicht ein wenig enttäuscht, doch letztlich lag eine Selbstverstümmlung und oder ein Suizid gar nicht meiner Absicht. Meine Suggestion hat sich an euer Unterbewusstsein angedockt und euch sehen lassen, was ihr sehen wolltet. Natürlich habe ich es gesteuert, indem ich euch gewisse Settings vorgegeben habe. Fast wäre ich geneigt euch neugierig nach euren Erlebnissen zu befragen, doch darum geht es hier nur am Rand.  
Denn du, mein lieber Freund Oswald, wirst nämlich jetzt unmittelbar erleben, wie die einzige Person, die du außer dir selbst liebst, vor deinen Augen stirbt. Und auch für dich gibt es kein Entrinnen.“  
„Was soll das heißen? Du weißt, dass ich nur dich geliebt habe, Ed!“, kreischte Pinguin und seine Stimme überschlug sich hysterisch.  
„Wir wissen beide, dass es nicht so ist. Ich will gern eingestehen, dass ich mich anfangs getäuscht habe und ich davon ausgegangen bin, dass du ausschließlich dich selbst liebst. Ich habe meinen Trugschluss jedoch noch rechtzeitig erkannt und Jim … nun ja. Er könnte ein wirklich herausragender Mann sein, wenn es da nicht den ein oder anderen charakterlichen Mängel gäbe. Mängel wie seine Affinität zur dunklen Seite, seine Hingezogenheit zu Gewalt und zum suspekten Abschaum von Gotham und seine lächerliche Zuneigung zu einem kriminellen Ungeheuer wie dir, Oswald. Ich weiß, du liebst Jim Gordon und ich bin mir sicher er erwidert deine Gefühle in der unergründlichen Tiefe seines Polizistenherzens. Vielleicht hätte er sich eines Tages sogar dazu überwinden können, dir seine Zuneigung zu gestehen. Ich meine, hey … seht euch beide doch an … wie nahe ihr euch seid? Stehen nicht nur zwei Menschen, die sich wirklich viel bedeuten so nahe zusammen? Liebe kann so schön sein. Wenn sie nicht zerstört wird!“, schrie Nygma die letzten Worte hasserfüllt.  
Oswald und Jim sahen sich aufgewühlt an. Es fehlte eindeutig die Zeit, um über den Sinn Nygmas Einschätzung zu diskutieren. Aber Jim spürte, dass Oswald endlich das Seil durchgerieben hatte. Er ließ aber seine Hände an Ort und Stelle, sah Cobblepot tief in die Augen und bete still, dass er seine Absicht erkannte. Jim wollte sich von Nygma ins Hafenbecken werfen lassen. Er wollte ihm vorgaukeln zu sterben, nur um ihn später eiskalt und von hinten zu erwischen. Als der eiskalte Profikiller, der er vielleicht doch war. Falls er das kalte Wasser überleben würde. Unmerklich nickte Pinguin und legte ihm nahezu zärtlich wieder seine Hände auf den Po. Dann wagte er einen allerletzten Versuch, in dem er weinerlich sagte:  
„Wir können uns einig werden Ed. Wenn es keine Liebe ist, die uns verbindet, dann kann ich dir nicht weniger als die Hälfte meiner Macht und meines Einflussbereiches anbieten. 50% Ed! Du wärest mir ebenbürtig.“ Ed kicherte verächtlich.  
„50%? Ich nehme mir alles, denn du bist ja dann gar nicht mehr da. Kalkulation ist so eine ziemlich verzwickte Sache, Oswald und ich frage mich, wie du über die Runden gekommen bist, als ich das noch nicht für dich übernommen habe.“  
„Berechnung ist nicht alles, Edward!“ ätzte Cobblepot und schnaufte empört an Jims Hals.  
Jim hatte seine Hände nun spürbar frei und das beruhigte ihn soweit, dass er verstohlen ein paarmal tief Luft holte.  
„Was ist hart wie Stein und flüssig zur selben Zeit? Was hat Farbe und ist gleichzeitig durchsichtig? Na? Niemand eine Idee?“ Weder Pinguin, noch Gordon hatten Lust sein Rätsel zu lösen. Schon aus Prinzip schwieg Jim und bereitete sich mental auf die Kälte des Wassers vor. Es war zwar schon März, doch das Wasser war noch sehr kalt und wenn er es nicht in kürzester Zeit wieder würde verlassen, dann würde er trotzdem sterben. Mit oder ohne Nygmas Hilfe.  
„Wasser! Eis! Zustandsveränderung? Schon mal gehört? Ihr Dummköpfe!“, belehrte sie Ed falsch lächelnd und kam näher.  
„Dann bring es doch endlich hinter dich, Ed! Mein rachsüchtiger Geist wird dich auf immer und ewig heimsuchen, das schwöre ich dir! Bei Gott!“, giftete Oswald aufgebracht in Eds Richtung und Jim sagte in ruhigerem Ton:  
„Dafür wirst du vom Gesetz zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden, Nygma.“  
„Aber sicher. Wir werden sehen“, sagte Edward Nygma kalt. Sein Gesicht war leer und wie in Stein gemeißelt. Seine dunklen Augen waren eisig und auf seinen Lippen war nicht der Hauch eines Lächelns zu entdecken, als er gegen Oswald deformierte Hüfte trat. Cobblepot schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und hielt sich verkrampft an Jim fest, als sie über die Kaimauer kippten. Beide holten noch schnell hektisch Luft, dann umschloss sie das eisige Wasser. Es war trüb, doch Jim konnte sehen, wie Oswald panisch strampelte und instinktiv nach oben schwimmen wollte. Er packte ihn und hielt in fest, weil er sicher war, dass Nygma noch ein paar Momente dort oben stehen und warten würde. Langsam aber kontinuierlich entließ er Luft aus seiner Lunge und hielt den zappelnden Pinguin erbarmungslos fest. Fast wäre es ein lustiger Anblick gewesen, wenn sich nicht seine Lungen so schnell leeren würden. Da eine Menge Bläschen um Oswalds Gesicht herumschwirrten, sah er nicht, wie es um dessen Lungenvolumen bestellt war. Jim wusste nur eines ganz sicher, wenn sie jetzt auftauchen würde, dann würde Nygma auf sie schießen und er würde treffen, denn die Strömung erfasste sie erst allmählich und zog sie langsam aber stetig aus dem Hafenbecken. Jim versuchte sich treiben zu lassen und hatte Cobblepot immer noch in festem Griff. Doch er hatte nur noch wenige Momente, bevor er auftauchen und Luft holen müsste. Gerade als es soweit war, kam Oswald näher. Er legte seinen Mund auf Jims Lippen und entließ einen Schub seines eigenen Sauerstoffes in seinen Mund. Überrascht riss Jim die Augen auf. Fast bewegungslos trieben die beiden, sich gegenseitig festhaltend in Richtung Osten. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung kollabierte Jims Lunge so jäh, dass er nicht mal mehr einen Gedanken daran verschwendete aufzutauchen.


	12. Chapter 12

Hustend und Wasser nach oben würgend kam Jim zu sich. Er war auf den Knien und spie widerliches Wasser aus sich heraus.  
„Geht’s?“, hörte er Oswalds Stimme und übergab sich erneut. Oh großer Gott, schuldete er nun Cobblepot etwa sein beschissenes Leben?  
„Ja …“, keuchte er tapfer und ließ sich widerwillig von Pinguin aufhelfen. Es war dunkler geworden und im Westen ging die Sonne gerade unter.  
„Hast du mich gerettet, Oswald?“ fragte er nach ein paar wackligen Schritten und einem schnellen Seitenblick auf Oswald, der ebenso wie er selbst eine nasse Spur hinter sich herzog.  
„Irgendwie schon. Ich denke, wir sind nun quitt!“  
„Danke!“, sagte Jim, obwohl er lieber eine nicht vorhandene Waffe an Cobblepots Schläfe gehalten hätte. Zumindest fühlte er sich im Moment mehr als mordlüstern.  
„Sehr gern geschehen, Jim!“  
„Und jetzt?“  
„Da vorn sind ein paar Hütten, die sich die Eisangler gebaut haben. Die Saison ist vorbei, doch vielleicht können wir in einer von den Hütten die Nacht verbringen, bevor wir nach Gotham zurück gehen und Nygma die Haut von den Knochen ziehen und ihn bei lebendigem Leibe …“  
„Schon gut!“, unterbrach Jim ihn eilig, denn er hatte wenig Interesse an Oswalds perversen Rachefantasien. Was Jim interessierte war Wärme.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, du warst hier schon mal, Oswald?“  
„Richtig. Als du mich damals …“  
„Hab’s kapiert!“, unterbrach ihn Gordon schnell. Ungern wurde er an den Tag erinnert, an dem er sich grundfalsch entschieden hatte und nun Jahr für Jahr die Rechnung dafür bekam.  
„Du bereust es, stimmt’s Jim?“ Oswald war stehen geblieben, hatte seine Arme eng um sich geschlungen, zitterte und sah ihn trotzdem so vorwurfsvoll an, dass ein heißer, glühender Ball der Scham in Jims Magen zu hüpfen begann.  
Ohne zu antworten, trat er die erste Tür der winzigen Hütte ein, die bunt aneinander gereiht standen, wie Perlen an einer Kette. In der Hütte war nichts, außer einem Hocker und ein paar wertloser Anglerutensilien wie Haken und Schnur. Auch die nächsten drei Hütten hatten nicht mehr zu bieten. Bevor er die fünfte Hütte auftrat, übergab sich Jim noch einmal und würgte das letzte salzige und dreckige Wasser nach oben.  
„Du bist übrigens ein mieser Schwimmer, Jim“, kommentierte Oswald völlig unnötig.  
„Ein verfickter Ofen!“, keuchte Jim erfreut und trat in die Hütte, die allerhöchstens eine Grundfläche von drei Quadratmetern hatte. An der nördlichen Wand stand ein winziger Eisenofen, daneben lagen ein paar dicke Holzscheite und an der östlichen Wand, lag sogar eine abgewetzte Matratze und darauf ein paar alte Decken.  
„Wir sind im Himmel!“, jauchzte Oswald und Jim begann augenblicklich den Ofen zu füllen und Feuer zu machen. Draußen war es nun fast schon dunkel. Als das Feuer aufloderte und Jim sich seine Hände am Ofen gewärmt hatte, musste er einsehen, dass er sich trotzdem den Tod holen würde. Nur, wenn sie sich ihrer kalten und nassen Klamotten entledigten, würden sie überleben, denn leider hatte diese beschissenste aller Nächte die Tendenz noch einmal arschkalt zu werden. Oswald saß in eine der Decken gehüllt auf der Matratze und sagte:  
„Wie machen wir ihn fertig, Jim?“ Das war ungefähr das Allerletzte, was ihn gerade interessierte.  
„Das entscheide ich, wenn ich die Nacht hier überlebe!“ Ohne zu Zögern begann er seine kalten und nassen Klamotten auszuziehen. Pinguins Augen wurden immer größer, während er ihm dabei zusah. Nervös blinzelte er. Sah ihn mal erstaunt mit geweiteten Augen an, sah aber auch gleich weg, wenn ihn Jim böse anfunkelte.  
„Falls du solange überleben willst, um es Nygma heimzuzahlen, solltest du es mir gleichtun!“, sagte Jim dumpf und wusste leider nur zu genau, was er damit provozierte. Es gab jedoch nicht wirklich eine Wahl und das begriff auch Oswald, denn er begann sich nun auch zu entkleiden. Dabei wirkte er dermaßen schüchtern und kindlich verschämt, dass es Jim doch tatsächlich ein Schmunzeln entlockte. Auch nach so langer Zeit hatte er keine Ahnung, wem er da das Leben gerettet hatte. Aber er wusste nur zu gut, dass es da etwas gab, was sie verband. Das Feuer brutzelte ordentlich im winzigen Ofen und verströmte schon eine angenehme Wärme, als sich Jim unter die Decken legte.  
„Ich … Du sollest wissen, Jim …“, nackt und zitternd stand Oswald mitten im überschaubaren Raum. Sein Rücken war in orangefarbenes Licht des Feuers getaucht und sein Gesichtsausdruck war überaus verzweifelt.  
Jim, der unter dem stinkenden Deckenberg langsam wieder warm wurde, sah ihn abwartend an. Pinguins Nacktheit gefiel ihm, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Verrückte nun zum allerersten Mal ohne Maske vor ihm stand.  
„Hm?“, murrte er auffordernd, als Oswald verlegen zur Seite sah.  
„Nun, vielleicht hat Ed recht … vielleicht …“  
„Sprich es auf gar keinen Fall aus!“, brummte Jim und hob die Decken einladend hoch.  
„Mach hin, ehe ich es mir anders überlege!“, befahl er uncharmant. Oswald brauchte keine weitere Einladung. Kalt und zitternd schlüpfte er zu Gordon unter die Decke. Still lagen sie ein paar verlegene Augenblicke nebeneinander, bis Jim in den sauren Apfel biss und näher an Cobblepot rückte. Er legte seinen linken Arm um ihn und spürte sofort, wie es nach dem ersten Kälteschock wärmer wurde.  
„Du hast ihn unterschätzt, gib es zu, Oswald!“, flüsterte er träge.  
„Hm, nicht unterschätzt aber ich dachte wohl, ich bin unwiderstehlich und wenn ich ihm das Gefühl gebe, dass er für mich unermesslich wichtig ist, dann wird er sich nie gegen mich wenden aber …“  
„Psychopathen brauchst du nicht mit echten Gefühlen kommen, Oswald. Das musst du doch am besten wissen.“  
Pinguin antwortete nicht und Jim begriff, dass er ihn mit seiner Aussage wohl wirklich verletzt hatte. Entschuldigen konnte er sich aber auch nicht, weil es die Wahrheit war. Denn er hielt Oswald Cobblepot für einen ebenso gestörten, kranken Geist wie Nygma. Leise und beherrscht atmete er in Oswalds Nacken und nahm dessen sanftes Beben leider zu genau wahr. Trotz Erschöpfung und Kälte begann sich sein Glied zu versteifen und Jim hasste sich selbst für seinen verräterischen Körper.  
„Ist das etwa eine Entschuldigung?“, flüsterte Oswald so hoffnungsvoll in die Stille, dass Jim kein abweisendes Wort einfiel. Stattdessen schwieg er und ließ es sogar zu, dass sich Pinguins Hand in seine verschränkte und damit seinen Arm ganz um sich ziehen konnte. Er war gefangen und wusste, dass nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, an dem er sich Cobblepots seltsamen Charme nicht mehr entziehen konnte.   
„Du solltest das nicht falsch verstehen, Oswald …“  
„Tue ich nicht. Tue ich bestimmt nicht, Jim!“, beeilte sich Pinguin zu sagen. Wie Oswald seinen Namen aussprach, war der Punkt, an dem Jim keinen Weg zurück fand. Verlangend drückte er sich an den kühlen Körper vor ihm, der nur noch leicht bebte, doch wieder stärker zu zittern begann, als er in Oswalds Nacken raunte:  
„Sag meinen Namen! Los!“ Dabei presste er seinen inzwischen harten Schwanz an Oswald.  
„Jim. Jim ….“ Es war zu spät. Verzweifelt versuchte Gordon sein aufsteigendes Verlangen wieder nach unten zu schlucken. Es gelang ihm nicht. Seine Erektion entwickelte eine Art Eigenleben und rieb sich auffordernd an Oswalds Hinterteil. Wie von Zauberhand, schob sich sein Penis in die Ritze und rieb sich darin wie eine lüsterne Stute sich am Hengst rieb. Er würde Oswald ficken, so viel war sicher. Als würde der andere das auch wissen, spreizte er seine Lenden und gab willig den Weg in sein Innerstes frei. Jim schaffte es noch in Oswalds Ohr zu brummen:  
„Tu das nicht! Reiz mich nicht!“, doch dieser verfluchte Vogel löste nur seine Finger aus seiner Hand, griff nach hinten und packte seinen harten Schwanz, um ihm den Weg zu zeigen. Jim seufzte lustvoll und fühlte in sich ein eigenartiges, vorfreudiges Vibrieren, dass er nicht kannte. Er hatte noch nie einen Mann penetriert und hat sich eher selten darüber Gedanken gemacht, obwohl er wusste, dass er eine entsprechende Neigung hatte. Oswald war der erste Mann, der diese geheime Sehnsucht in ihm so überdeutlich angesprochen und herausgefordert hatte. Aber es war nicht allein Cobblepots Körper, den er wollte. Es hing mit dessen bizarrer Art zusammen, die ihn so provozierte wie nichts vorher. Nun griff er selbst seinen harten Schaft und brachte ihn in die Nähe des begehrten Einganges.   
„Wenn du das jemals gegen mich verwendest, werde ich dich ohne zu Zögern töten!“, presste Jim rau hervor, während er seine Eichel mit Spucke benetzte und sie dann gegen den Muskel drückte. Oswald stieß ein begehrliches Keuchen aus und flüsterte dann ebenso heiser:  
„Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab. Nur fick mich doch endlich, Jim …“, bettelte Oswald mit so inbrünstigem Tonfall, dass er seine Erektion nun tatsächlich in ihn drückte. Zum Glück war es in der Hütte so düster, dass Jim sich wie in einer Art dunklem Kokon fühlte. Was geschah, wirkte surreal und so fremdartig, dass er seine Bedenken ziemlich schnell fallen ließ. Seine Lust eroberte ihn wie im Sturm und so stöhnte er bei jedem langsam ausgeführten Stoß tief und kehlig. Oswald hatte sich noch ein wenig mehr in Position gerückt, hatte sein Becken leicht angehoben und machte es Jim mehr als leicht in ihn zu gleiten. Sein Muskel war geweitet und Jims Speichel, den er mehrmals auffrischte, verursachte ein schmatzendes Geräusch. Inzwischen war ihm überhaupt nicht mehr kalt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Hinter seinen Augen glühte es heiß und so verlangend, dass er fast geäußert hätte, dass Oswald ihm jetzt für immer gehören würde. Ein wenig erschrak er über sich selbst, denn dieser impulsive Gedanke gab tiefen Einblick in sein Unterbewusstsein. Jims Bewegungen wurden unwillkürlich schneller, weil er die Spannung, die sich in ihm aufbaute, beim besten Willen nicht mehr zurückdrängen konnte. Aber auch Pinguin stöhnte nun verhalten und versuchte mit der rechten Hand an seinen eigenen Penis zu kommen. Rücksicht wollte und konnte Jim darauf nicht nehmen. Vielleicht würde er sich später darum kümmern. Zu nah und unaufhaltsam war sein Höhepunkt, als dass er sich noch unterbrechen konnte. Gierig und ungehemmt keuchend, stieß er zu und hatte seine Hände längst links und rechts in Oswalds Hüften gekrallt. Jim wusste genau, dass er sich wie ein notgeiles Tier benahm, doch nichts anderes war das hier. So lange musste er schon dieses abartige Verlangen nach diesem Freak unterdrücken, dass es nun unkontrolliert aus ihm herausschoss. Hart und gnadenlos fickte er Oswald, bis der kratzig, in einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust seinen Namen wimmerte.  
„Jim. Jim. Jim.“   
Es war wie in diesem absurden Psychotrip. Jim war macht- und willenlos, wenn Pinguin auf diese Weise seinen Namen aussprach. Mit einem beunruhigenden Nebengedanken, betete er, dass Oswald das nie wieder tun würde, wollte im selben Moment aber nichts mehr. Ein letztes Mal stieß er tief und unbeherrscht in ihn und kam dann mit einem animalischen Aufschrei zu einem so gigantischen Orgasmus, dass ihm schwindlig wurde. Vor seinen Augen wurde es schwarz und er bekam für erschreckende Momente keine Luft. Als er schließlich wieder gierig Sauerstoff in die Lungen ziehen konnte, gaben seine Beine zitternd nach und er ließ sich bebend wie ein Neugeborenes auf Oswalds erhitztem Leib nieder. Oswald stöhnte immer noch leise vor sich hin und schob sich um noch begierig entgegen, doch Jim war so matt, dass es ihm Mühe bereitet von ihm runter und zur Seite zu rollen.

Die körperliche Erschöpfung war derart umfassend und lähmend, dass er sich nicht wehrte, als sich Oswald zu ihm drehte. Liebevoll strich er ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete ihn intensiv. Jim spürte das nur, denn seine Augen waren geschlossen.  
„Sag es schon!“, forderte er leise mit einem milden Hauch Ärger in der Stimme.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinen könntest, Detective!“, flüsterte Oswald vergnügt und küsste ihn frech auf die Lippen.  
„Du wusstest immer, dass ich das eines Tages tun würde, nicht wahr?“ Mühsam drehte Jim den Kopf ein wenig weil, weil er nicht den Eindruck entstehen lassen würde, dass es eine Fortsetzung geben könnte.  
„Ich habe es mir gewünscht. Aber wer wünscht sich nicht vom großen Jim Gordon gefickt zu werden? Selbst Edward …“, Oswald verstummte abrupt und legte sich auch auf den Rücken.  
„Willst du damit sagen, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmt, Cobblepot?“  
„Beantworte dir deine Frage selbst, Jim“. Oswald klang so abweisend und nüchtern, dass sich Jim wieder aufrappelte. Er stützte sich auf seinen Arm und betrachtete im milden Orange des Feuers Pinguin. Der hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und blickte auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt irgendwo an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.  
„Du wirst ihn einsperren lassen, richtig?“, fragte er Jim nun leise. Eine berechnende Kälte hatte sich in Cobblepots Stimme geschlichen, die Jim immer heraushörte. Es war diese Nuance, die ihn dauerhaft dazu anhielt diesen Mann niemals zu unterschätzen.  
„Das hatte ich vor.“  
„Tue es nicht. Ich sage dir, wie es läuft. Wenn du ihn findest und festnimmst – das wäre übrigens schon der erste sehr heikle Punkt, der erst einmal zu bewerkstelligen wäre – dann sperrst du ihn ein. Es dauert nicht lange und er kommt zurück nach Arkham. So läuft es in Gotham und du weißt auch, dass so schlaue Personen wie Nygma durchaus aus Arkham fliehen können. Er wird Wege finden, sei dir gewiss. Wenn du mir allerdings frei Hand lässt – schließlich habe ich erst heute dein Leben gerettet – dann werde ich es auf meine Art machen. Endgültig und unauffällig“, bot Oswald an und hatte die ganze Zeit über seinen Blick in Jims Gesicht. Jim schluckte, gestand sich ein, dass Cobblepot nicht nur mit allem recht hatte, sondern darüber hinaus im Moment so unglaublich verführerisch auf ihn wirkte, dass er Angst vor seinem seltsamen Verlangen bekam.   
„Du lässt ihn einfach nur töten?“, fragte er träge und strich mit seinem Daumen abwesend über Oswalds Lippen.  
„Nicht einfach töten, Jim! Ich werde es ihm heimzahlen, wie nur ich es kann. Deal?!“  
„Du bist ein kleiner, böser Mann!“, murmelte Jim müde.  
„Und Edward Nygma ist ein großer, böser Mann. Welcher ist dir lieber?“  
„Versuchst du mich zu erpressen, Cobblepot?“  
„Ich versuche dich zu überzeugen, Jim Gordon und vielleicht sollte ich noch eine klitzekleine, doch ganz und gar nicht unbedeutende Anmerkung machen: Während unseres kleinen Psychotrips warst du ein Berufskiller und hättest mich fast getötet. Dabei hattest du eine Erektion! Gibt dir das nicht zu denken?“ Jim wurde unerwartet rot und stöhnte getroffen auf. Bisher konnte er diese bizarre Geschichte einigermaßen verdrängen, weil er sich sagte, dass die Gegenwart und sein Überleben im Moment das Wichtigste waren.  
„Du hast dafür keine Beweise, Oswald!“, knurrte er betroffen.  
„Das brauche ich doch gar nicht, Jim.“ Still und eigenartig ernst sah Oswald ihn an. Jim hatte keine Antwort für ihn, denn selbstverständlich fand er sich und seine Zuneigung zu einem Mörder und Ganoven selbst zum Kotzen. Andererseits war es eine Tatsache und sein Körper verriet ihn so oder so, denn schon wieder spürte er diese warme Welle, die durch sein Blut schwappte, als er in Pinguins Gesicht sah.  
„Und was soll ich Bullock sagen?“, seufzte Jim resigniert, ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen und raufte sich seine Haare.  
„Sag ihm, du bist in dieser Nacht ein wenig abgestürzt, hast ein paar nette Häschen aufgerissen, bist erst im Laufe des nächsten Tages zu dir gekommen. Dein Saufkumpane versteht das schon“, kicherte Oswald erheitert.  
„Und du schlitzt Nygma auf?“  
„Ich werde mein Bestes tun. Aber es wäre besser für dich, wenn du kein Interesse an Details zeigen würdest. Er hat uns … hereingelegt und ich gebe zu, auch ziemlich schwer verwundet, zumindest was meine psychische Versehrtheit angeht und ich finde, wir dürfen ihm das nicht durchgehen lassen. Andererseits …“ Jetzt beugte sich Cobblepot wieder über Jim, der dieses Mal seine Augen offen ließ.  
„Hat er etwas zustande gebracht, was ich selbst nicht vermochte. Wir beide liegen nackt in einem … nun ja, fast Bett und du hattest eben deinen Schwanz in mir, Jim Gordon. Was sagt man dazu?“ Lange sah ihn Jim an. Er wusste, dass es nur eine rhetorische Frage war, doch er würde sie gern auf seine Weise beantworten.  
„Vielleicht hättest du einfach mal schon vorher den Mut haben müssen und hättest einen Schritt weitergehen sollen?“ Er sah sofort, dass Oswald genau verstand, was er meinte. Es war jetzt sowieso zu spät, da konnte er auch aufrichtig sein und den letzten Rest seiner Würde wahren. Oswalds Augen weiteten sich und seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht, als er die volle Wahrheit verstand.  
„Du meinst, ich hätte nur …“  
„Du gehörst doch nicht etwa zu den Menschen, die ständig das Offensichtliche laut aussprechen müssen, oder?“, Jims Stimme war wieder einen Hauch schärfer geworden, denn nur weil er es über sich gebracht hatte in einer obskuren Andeutung zuzugeben, dass er Pinguin mochte, konnte er es noch lange nicht ertragen, dass er es laut aussprach.  
„Nein. Ganz und gar nicht … Jim!“   
Hastig, als hätte er Angst Gordon würde aufstehen und wegrennen, küsste Oswald ihn. Aber Weglaufen war das Letzte, was Jim in diesem Moment wollte. Stattdessen packte er Oswald an den Hüften, zog ihn auf sich und zog die Decken über sie beide zurecht. Was wenige Momente später folgte, hatte nicht mehr viel mit der aufgestauten, nahezu animalischen Lust des ersten Males zu tun. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Jim einfach auf dem Rücken liegen blieb, während Oswald tun konnte, was er wollte. Als er auf ihm saß, ihn fast schon schluchzend und mit verhangenen Augen ansah, war sich Jim nicht mehr so ganz sicher, ob er jemals aus diesem dämlichen Sternenguckerzelt wieder rausgekommen war. Aber er erfreute sich am Augenblick. Er beobachtete Oswald, spürte ihn und sein ständiges Erzittern und zuckte selbst zusammen, als sich dessen erstaunlich warmes Sperma über seinen Bauch ergoss. Er selbst kam tatsächlich ein zweites Mal zum Höhepunkt, doch es war eher ein sanftes Dahingleiten, im Einklang mit sich selbst und seinem Verlangen und weniger dieser heftige und zornige Ausbruch des ersten Males. Ja, es gefiel Jim wirklich gut mit Oswald zu ficken. Nur ganz am Rande verglich er es mit Lee oder Barbara, doch ihm war klar, dass die Situation nicht wirklich etwas mit körperlichen Merkmalen oder Aktivitäten zu tun hatte.  
Das hier, hatte etwas mit ihm selbst zu tun und mit seiner unbestreitbaren Affinität zu Oswald Copplepot und dem, was Pinguin war.  
Oswald legte sich dann auch gleich auf ihn, seufzte zufrieden und döste dann weg. Jim lauschte noch ein Weilchen, ob sie vielleicht doch schon jemand entdeckt hatte, schlief dann jedoch auch ein.

 

Am nächsten Morgen rang Jim Cobblepot erneut das Versprechen ab alles für sich zu behalten. Was wäre, wenn Nygma alles öffentlich machen würde, fragte Oswald zurecht. Würde er nicht, denn er könnte nichts beweisen, davon abgesehen, würde er vorerst davon ausgehen, dass er sie beide getötet hatte. Ed war so schlau, dass er sich in der nächsten Zeit sicherlich verstecken und zurückhalten würde.  
„Bereust du es, Jim?“, fragte Pinguin trotzdem als sie die Hütte verließen. Zielstrebig führte er sie auf die Hauptstraße, denn er erinnerte sich leider zu gut an die Gegend.   
„Woher weißt du so genau, wo wir hinmüssen?“, fragte nun auch Jim argwöhnisch.  
„Das willst du nicht so genau wissen, Detective!“, sagte Os nur und schmunzelte verhalten, fügte dann jedoch an:  
„Es ist darüber hinaus ziemlich unhöflich eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten.“ Demonstrativ überdrüssig seufzte Jim.  
„Was soll ich dazu sagen, außer, dass es ist wie es ist, Oswald. Aber es wird nicht, wie es sein soll, wenn du verstehst was ich meine!“ Seine Stimme war eindringlicher und härter geworden. Pinguin blieb zurück und sah ihn aus verengten Augen an. Er verstand Gordon mehr als gut, wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben.   
„Gut …“, sagte er langsam und nachdenklich „Ich wäre wohl dumm, wenn ich nicht das zu würdigen weiß, was war. Vorerst zumindest, Jim.“ Ein großer Truck rauschte heran und todesmutig sprang Pinguin auf die Straße und riss den Daumen hoch. Eine Sekunde wünschte sich Jim, dass Auto würde einfach nicht anhalten und diesen abscheulichen Kerl, den er doch so mochte überrollen.  
Der Wagen hielt und ein brummiger, wortkarger Typ nahm sie mit nach Gotham.

Kaum hatte er sie in einer wenig frequentierten Nebenstraße abgesetzte, sahen sich die beiden Männer bedeutsam an.  
„Noch ein paar letzte Worte für Ed?“, fragte Oswald liebenswürdig nach und trat einen Schritt auf Jim zu. Gordon trat einen Schritt zurück und sagte nur:  
„Lass ihn leiden.“  
„Das sind zwar keine Worte, aber ich werde dir den Gefallen tun, Jim!“  
Oswald sprach seinen Namen mit genau der Betonung aus, die Jim so nachhaltig in Knochen fuhr. Er schluckte aufgewühlt, senkte aber nicht den Blick, um nicht zuzugeben, dass Cobblepot ihn durchschaut hatte. Aber Pinguin grinste trotzdem wissend, drehte sich jäh um und watschelte ohne theatralische Worte davon.

Tage später war weder Edward Nygma noch dessen verstümmelte Leiche aufgetaucht. Bullock hatte seine „Aufreißstory“ scheinbar geschluckt und zu seiner Beruhigung erfuhr Jim, dass in den Tagen des Nostalgie Jahrmarktes nichts Schlimmeres passiert war, als dass der Bürgermeister für Stunden verschwunden war, schließlich aber wieder unversehrt aufgetaucht war.   
Harvey hatte ihn zwar aufmerksam angesehen, als er ihm diese Neuigkeit unterbreitet hatte, doch schließlich nur desinteressiert die Schultern gezuckt.  
Von Oswald hörte Jim nichts. Zumindest nichts über einen privaten Kanal. Ob er Nygma hatte erwischen können, blieb unklar. Würde unklar bleiben, bis er sich überwinden könnte ihn persönlich zu fragen oder aber Eds toter Körper irgendwann auftauchen würde.   
Doch sobald sie wieder in Gotham waren, schien die surreale Aura des Erlebten zu verblassen. Die Dunkelheit von Gotham hatte sie wieder zurück. Oswald Cobblepot ging weiterhin seinen undurchsichtigen und ganz sicher kriminellen Machenschaften nach und Jim Gordon versuchte weiterhin das Gesetz und das Recht in Gotham zu wahren und durchzusetzen.  
Lag er jedoch nachts allein in seinem Bett, erinnerte er sich unweigerlich an alles, was geschehen war. An all den Horror und all das Wundervolle, was passiert war. Eines Tages … vielleicht … konnte er sich überwinden. Dann würde er zu Oswald gehen und ihm sagen, welche immense Bedeutung er für ihn hatte.

Vielleicht.  
Vielleicht auch nicht.  
Gotham.  
Sunny Heaven.  
Scheiß drauf!


End file.
